Through Fire and Blood: Through Friendship and Love
by MercuryLynx
Summary: Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy are misunderstood magical prodigies. Their fathers were doomed to a fate as rivals and enemies, yet when a chance meeting in the Department of Mysteries bond the unlikely allies together in a way that they don't understand, will they manage to survive a world that increasingly comes to fear their growing power and unusual friendship? Will be rated M
1. Author's Note: Intentions & Details

PLEASE READ THIS A/N BEFORE PROCEEDING. (HOPE IT'S LENGTH DOES NOT DISSUADE YOU FROM READING! Thanks for clicking! Enjoy!)

Most people would consider me an extraordinarily fortunate individual. While I admit that there may be much for me to be thankful for, I am rarely moved more towards gratitude than by the wonder and depth that is the fictional plane. Neither beauty, nor wealth, nor wisdom, nor grace have offered me the extraordinary solace that i've found there. Therefore in this I offer my greatest thanks: To the reader, to the writer, to the characters themselves, and above all to the spirit of the pen. To you I offer my soul itself, and to you alone may I trust with the charge of its safeguard. Thank You.

This will be my first published work. I intend it as an ode to the spirit of the world created by J. K. Rowling and hope I take no undue liberties in presuming to honor it in this way.

**Disclaimer:** Since the next gen characters in this fic belong to me in all but name i will claim their personalities and the situations they find themselves in. I WILL NOT HOWEVER presume to claim J.K.R's world, the genius of her expression or the characters that any semi-sentient reader should know belong to her.

**Extended Genre Listing:** Drama/Family/Friendship/Humor/Romance/Tragedy and lots of Fluff to wash down the sadness. (No traditional teenage angst. While I ironically love fluff I hate unnecessary angst as replacement for actual narrative development. There will be plenty of sadness and darkness without the drama of stereotypical angst.)

**Warnings and Notifications:**

(I'm a terrific mimic but you'l forgive me for poorly executed anglicisms (well britishisms) because one I'm French or well close to it and second because I was raised on the east coast)

**I am rating this fic T for now but be warned the rating will go up to M later on for**: character death, torture, language, and perhaps eventual implied sexual intercourse.

I warn you now that while I am a straight male I find-given the character's family history and the infinite complexity of each child's possible upbringing-that the literary potential of a quote unquote "slash" story between these two main characters is entirely too genius to pass up.

Enjoy!


	2. Prologue: Encounter

APOV

The blond boy in front of me most definitely didn't belong in here…

Well in all honesty neither did I. Only Unspeakables and the rare minister or department head were ever allowed access to the Department of Mysteries. In my defense my dad's job as Head auror is indescribably boring, and I possessed the good fortune of having been given his cloak of invisibility for my seventh birthday.

What that means is I can basically slip off to anywhere I want when he gets caught up in ministry business. Now I'm not brave enough to be a trouble maker by nature like my brother James (who I might add is already banned from visiting dad at work) … but, well I _dooo _have a little tendency to be overly… curious.

The blond was leaning contemplatively over the rim of the fountain, lost in thought. He looked too relaxed for someone intruding on ministry secrets. One arm rested lazily on the fountain's stone edge while the other was braced to support his tilted head.

He was staring into the bubbling substance with a curious intensity that I couldn't quite grasp but that really put me on edge.

His face was bathed in the pink glow of the potion and I could have sworn I recognized him from somewhere.

What really had me perplexed at the moment wasn't my inability to place where I had met the boy but rather how he had managed to slip into a room in the department of mysteries that is _Always _locked. Even I have to wait for an unspeakable like aunt Hermione to come or go just to slip inside with my invisibility cloak.

I was standing right behind him when curiosity got the better of me: "What on earth are you doing" I blurted out. The blond half jumped swiveling towards the direction of my voice.

Somehow during the motion he had managed to catch his foot in the hem of his robes and stumbled ungracefully backwards towards... oh no.

My hand shot out from beneath my cloak grabbing his arm in barely enough time to save him from what would have been an unceremonious bath in the horrendous pink goop.

My cloak slipped off and I finally got a clear view of the intruder. Well the more accurate description would be that we found ourselves an inch away from each other's faces.

His features were carved aristocratically but bore a softness to them that made me blush. Each line of his face looked like it had been drawn carefully by a practiced hand.

I realized I was staring so I helped him back to a standing position: "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." I blurted out. "First rule of snooping in the department of mysteries is not to touch anything you are actually familiar with and to stay ten feet away from everything else." I said with a grin trying to hide my embarrassment.

He studied me silently with a quizzical expression. Suddenly his eyes began darting around my face not so much examining me as I'm sure assessing how much trouble he was in and how best he could escape it.

"Don't worry. I would be in as much trouble as you if they found me in here. Besides I wouldn't tell on you anyway. I'm just curious as to how you got in here." I said still smiling. He seemed to relax a little at that, but looked towards the door like he was still contemplating the possibility of running. He seemed overly cautious for someone who looked to be about my age i thought humorously.

"Thank you for saving me … but… um… you can let go of me now." He said a little flushed. I immediately let go of his arm and stepped back.

"Oh... um...Sorry" i squeaked.

"Well I'm Scorpiu—"

"Now I know where i've seen you!" I almost yelled.

"You were with Mr and Mrs. Malfoy at the last god-awful ministry ball. I saw you talking to a bunch of officials and was just about to save you from the boring old crones when our dads started arguing. My uncle told me to stay as far away from your granddad as possible...Oh". WHY DO I DO THAT. Realizing what I had said and that I had just completely interrupted him I broke into an immediate apology.

"I am sooo sorry… I mean… my dad and uncle are always talking a lot of nonsense about the war… I don't really pay attention to anything my uncle Ron says unless its about chess." I muttered in excuse. Why couldn't I collect myself? I am normally so good at this. The pink light is beyond weird, maybe it was affecting me i thought suddenly.

After a brief moment of intent contemplation Scorpius gave me a small reassuring smile.

"Don't worry about it, grandfather might be a hate filled lunatic, but really he's as harmless as a pygmy puff. Well mostly." he added smiling. "Besides my dad says a great deal about _your_ family too… But you don't seem so bad. And you did save me even though..." He looked down seeming to falter at the last statement.

"Don't worry I still would have saved you even if I had known you were a Malfoy… " I said suddenly. He flinched knowingly at my words. "… and you don't look like you could ever be evil." I blurted even more awkwardly… Why can't I control myself?!… the pink of the fountain was glowing so softly. Something about it must have been affecting me i thought light headed.

His face started to flush brighter but suddenly his expression changed to something quite diabolical. "Oh really, well then you don't know me very well." he said fiendishly with a smirk I could have sworn was identical to the one his father had made talking to mine. I shook that thought from my mind remembering he had managed to sneak into _the DoM._

"SO. How _did_ you get in here?" I asked deviously crossing my arms for emphasis.

"What do you mean, _how_? The door was open." Scorpius said surprised.

"WHAT? NO WAY. The locks on these doors are the most complex in the wizarding world! I ALWAYS have to sneak in behind an unspeakable and I have to use THE invisibility cloak to do it too!"

Scorpius glanced wide eyed at the cloak bunched under my arm. "...Well, I wandered away from father who was having a boring conversation with the MM. Something about this room drew me to it and when I touched the handle to the door it glowed and opened on its own." He said hesitantly…

"That is soooooo weird… this room is extraordinarily dangerous, more so even than the hall of prophecies… thats why the locks are sooo complex." I said confounded. How could this boy have released magic that advanced unless…

"You seem to know a lot about the inner workings of the DoM" Scorpius said suspiciously with a raised eyebrow. Oops...

"Well I sneak in here a lot…" I offered back sheepishly. Well slightly more than a lot actually…

"Besides my aunt Hermione says I'm too smart for either a Potter or a Weasley. She's always teaching me stuff I shouldn't know yet. I wish I could just stay home and learn from her… I'm much too scared to actually go to Hogwarts…" the thought of so many people really freaked me out. "Anyway if anyone would know about the DoM it would be my aunt Hermione, she _is_ the… the …" I tried over and over forgetting about my aunts magic. "Damn fidelus".

Scorpius was chuckling "You talk a lot." he managed between laughs. "Why don't you want to go to Hogwarts? Aren't we both supposed to start our first year in September?"

"James says I'm a snake and that I'm going to end up in Slytherin, which would be torture…" as soon as the words left my mouth Scorpius looked both disappointed and irritated but mostly he just looked sad. After a long silence I started again.

I don't really know what possessed me to tell one of my biggest secrets to a complete stranger but something about the pink glow on his face was so inviting. Well and he seemed genuinely upset by my comment. Even though he was so controlled and reserved at those parties he still always seemed sad and somehow lonely too.

"… Once, there was… this kid… Lils… that is my sister… came crying to me that he had twisted her arm. I… got so mad… I mean … she was all bruised and … my magic went really out of control… I accidentally conjured some fiendfyre…" I stumbled belligerently. "I was trying to kill him" I added darkly. "His parents took him to St. Mungo's and mine had to pull so many strings just to keep it out of the Prophet… Thats why I really don't want to go to Hogwarts… thats why I'm so afraid of Slytherin…"

"Um… I've never told anyone that story… " I added cautiously looking at the strange boy whose eyes seemed to see like nobody I had ever met. He seemed awake somehow when all the other children our age always felt… well asleep.

A long and heavy silence filled the air as we just stood there. I searched his eyes for some sign of fear or disapproval but it never came. A long time passed before Scorpius spoke. "I… I think that you did—" he started but was interrupted by voices outside and the sound of expensive shoes clacking on stone.

"Shit" I cursed eyeing the door turning back when I heard the fear in his voice.

"I… they can't find me in here. Father… they'll" Scorpius sputtered with wide-eyed panic.

As I tried to throw the cloak over both of us we somehow managed to stumble over the edge of the fountain. We hit the goop like a drop of water on a boiling stovetop. My skin felt suddenly like sun and fire and warmth. It was the strangest sensation i'd ever felt. What was happening to me?

After we both half drowned ourselves in the pink ooze I was finally able to find my footing. I pulled Scorpius up by the hand intending to drag him to safety when suddenly we both began to glow at the contact. It lasted only a few seconds but every second brought a new and alien sensation.

We were oddly close beneath the cloak and I couldn't seem to let go of Scorpius's hand. I realized suddenly that the shrill screaming was my aunt Hermione getting closer to the door.

"You incompetent fools the doors are self locking! They don't open themselves, they don't offer you tea and crumpets in the morning and they are most definitely not self-closing! MERLIN PRESERVE ME! This is basic protocol! You don't _ever _leave doors open in the DoM" scolded my aunt.

"M'am I'm certain I closed that door…"

— Well apparently not. Don't let me catch you within one-hundred feet of me again or I'll have your wand snapped and your memory wiped.

—Yes M'am… but I could have sworn…

— Well see to it that it doesn't happen again miserable oaf or so help me…

The door closed and my aunt's reprimands grew fainter as did the clicking of her heels on the marble… I became acutely aware that we were still both glowing and that I couldn't seem to let go of Scorpius's hand. Several minutes passed in total silence. There was nothing but the sound of our synchronized breath and the wintery ice blue of his eyes and the strange pink...

When the glowing subsided we slowly pulled away from each other.

"That was weird…" I offered, not quite sure what horrible fate our clumsiness would repay us with. If anything were certain it was that fate was never kind to my family unless it thought we had suffered enormously first.

"If I were sure that our parents wouldn't murder us for our stupidity I might risk a trip to Mungo's to make sure we weren't going to develop eyes all over our bodies… Scor you are ok right?" I added worriedly examining his bewildered expression.

"I'm… fine… I think…" He offered panting and a little flushed.

"What did you call me?"

"Oh… um... sorry. I guess I just… the nickname sorta fits better than Scorpius." I added nervously.

"Oh like Albus Severus is such a gift." The blond shot back with a grin.

"I know, I know, which is why you can call me Al or Sev." I countered. "But bugger that, I'm still more curious about what just happened to us, and how you managed to get in here. Its a common held misconception that that is a fountain of amortentia, however my aunt mentioned once that the liquid is actually _more_ peculiar and _much_ more extraordinary… I would love to talk to my cousin Rosie about this…" I added contemplatively. Scorpius simply smiled.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I was thinking there is no way you wouldn't be placed into Ravenclaw with curiosity and intelligence like that, well you do also talk incessantly. And if you went to Hogwarts, then I would at least have one friend at school". The blond added solemnly.

"Even though the Malfoys retained much of their wealth and political connections, the war is still a sore topic for most and Father told me to expect backlash at school from everyone no matter which house I end up in…" Scorpius finished staring off. He looked too full for somebody our age. It was weird. I bet he's pretty smart.

"You know… you're hardly as proper or guarded as most of the wealthy purebloods I know. I would have expected your father never to allow any weakness to slip by that flawless mask." I added smugly. He looked at me with eyes that bore right into me.

"And _YOU_ are too perceptive for a ten year old Potter-Weasley… and well... maybe you are just not important enough for me to have to hide from." countered the blond with a snarky smirk. Indeed. I wasn't ten though...

"… and well you did mention something personal to me… so I thought…" the blond stammered slightly. All of a sudden it hit me. I couldn't say why but I couldn't imagine this boy ever stammering in public. I saw him speak easily to ministers and department heads at social events in a manner far beyond his years… it reminded me of how different I am from kids my age… I wondered if my aunt Hermione ever felt that way? It registered finally what Scor was about to bring up so I quickly changed the subject. I didn't want to talk about the fiendfyre.

"You should get out of here. I'm sure your father will be looking for you. And I don't care what my aunt said she's reporting this to DoM security." I said also realizing how much trouble we would both be in if anyone found us in here.

We both listened at the edge of the door before deciding it was safe to open again. Once we were outside we shut the door immediately behind us exhaling gratefully for having evaded detection.

"Thanks for saving me… twice. Um … it was nice meeting you Al. I… I do hope I'll get to see you at Hogwarts." Scor said before running down the corridor towards the MM's office. Something frightening about the way my hand tingled told me he most definitely would.


	3. Trains: Part 1

APOV

"Move it Lou!"

"Rosie stop pushing!"

"You stop!"

My favorite cousins Rosie and Louis were still fighting for space by the steamy windows of our compartment when i took my seat. They were waving and shouting goodbye only to have their calls drowned out by the strident scream of the train's whistle.

"See Lou, you made me miss them!"

"Me? You're mental Rosie!"

Across from us my brother James had already settled in and had started a wild wrestling match with Connor Finnegan that threatened to spill over onto our side of the compartment.

Everyone broke into easy conversation as the train pulled out of the station while it was all i could do to sit staring worriedly into space. James' laughter had nearly caused me to miss the unmistakable coiffed head of blond passing by the compartment door.

"Hey Scor! Why don't you join us!" I belted into the corridor glad for the distraction.

A nervous Scorpius came back into view, but broke into a radiant smile when he saw who had called him. He was about to enter when he turned to eye the other occupants skeptically.

SPOV

"Hey twerp, how do you know the evil Malfoy spawn? What did you just call him by the way?" Albus's brother broke in disdainfully shifting a suspicious eye back and forth between me and Al.

"Quiet Jamie, speech is for the more evolved members of society. Don't mind my idiot brother just come on in." said Albus without even looking at James. I had to smile at Al's dismissiveness. I was about to come in when 'James' continued.

"I'm sorry you are not inviting this little snake in here with us!" James spat out rudely.

"Fine! If you are going to be a royal prat to my friend, we'll find our own compartment! Rosie Lou, I'll catch you a little later yeah?" Albus said standing to leave. No one would have stood up for me but father or grandmother. I was surprised that Al would dismiss his family to come to a Malfoy's defense. I suddenly remembered why I missed the green eyed mini scar-head as father would have call him. Summer was dreadfully boring and it was mostly comprised of the memory of our weird meeting in the department of Mysteries and that letter telling me he'd decided to come to Hogwarts after all.

"Whats your problem!" James screamed grabbing Albus's arm. "I knew you were already gearing up to be a sneaky little Slytherin but hanging around a Malfoy! Do you have any idea…" Potter started again. I was about to say something witty and befitting of a Malfoy's poise and status when Albus continued to defend me himself.

"—First of all his name is Scorpius. Second even if he were remotely as malign as you make him out to be, his last name isn't a disease. I'm not simply going to catch evil from talking to him for the length of the train ride you halfwit troll. Third he is actually _already_ my friend and a good deal better company than you, you obnoxious ill mannered garden gnome." Albus threw back easily, yanking out of his grip. "Rosie I had this spell I wanted to run by you later, come find me when you get a minute." Al added to his bewildered cousin, ignoring James completely as he all but darted into the corridor dragging me behind him.

I had to admit that for an eleven year old Weasley-Potter, Albus certainly was already as easy with insults as any well cultured (or ill cultured) pureblooded adult. Al was most likely going to be displeased with his sorting I added to myself quietly as we settled into a vacant compartment.

APOV

"Sorry about my brother. He can be a git. Just don't pay any attention to him." I said as we settled into an empty compartment near the back of the train.

"Are you sure that was wise? I wouldn't want to come between you and your family…" Scorpius started carefully. "

Hey, I am my own person. As much as I love my family I don't let them dictate my life, besides I was hoping to run into you… I mean… I wasn't sure how the incident affected you over the summer and I wanted to make sure you were ok. I would have written again… but I doubt either of our parents would have liked the idea of that… and you know… they would have asked how we knew each other." I finished nervously.

"Still… Thanks. I was … hoping to run into you too. Father has kept me mostly out of the public eye… and you really are one of the only people I know going to Hogwarts… or at least that I was looking forward to actually seeing. I just thought that you wouldn't want to be seen with a Malfoy…" Scorpius finished much too meekly for the charismatic boy I remembered speaking so confidently at soirées and dinner parties. Scorpius had this way of speaking much _too_ openly for anyone I'd ever imagined being raised in an obscenely rich and old family like the Malfoy's. He always seemed so measured and in control when speaking to adults. I wondered why he would speak to me so… freely.

"I knew who you were at the DoM and I didn't mind." I countered smiling and draping an arm easily around Scorpius's shoulder. "Even if there had been other people around I wouldn't have acted any differently" I added as Scorpius began to protest. At that the blond seemed to relax.

"By the way… I never got a chance to tell you…" The blond started nervously. I eyed him curiously as he considered his words."If anyone had ever hurt my father or grandmother that way I can't say I wouldn't have done what you did." Scorpius blurted. "I don't think that makes you evil or anything…" the blond finished seriously. Well I guess trusting him with that was what got him to open up as well. I still wasn't too sure how I felt about him knowing that story though.

"I… thanks." I said simply. Something about Scorpius seemed as equally distant in mentality as I felt from the rest of my age group. "You know, we're much too serious." I started with a smile. "I hope a respectable pureblood wouldn't mind a distracting game of exploding snap with an eleven year old child" I finished with a smirk, pulling out a colored box from my bag.


	4. Trains: Part 2

SPOV

Albus was definitely far more intelligent than most of the ministry officials I had met. Sure we played and talked about random quidditch players and tossed every flavored beens at each other. Al wasn't perfect either, he stumbled sometimes, or misused a word here or there, but it was his eyes that gave him away. Al was good-hearted and fun, but the way his eyes moved over you so piercing and deliberate, made me realize that he was far older in spirit than he let on. In fact I'm certain his slip ups were deliberate. I found myself wondering what it would have been like to grow up with him. I doubted that his family was able to understand that spaced-out stare that I saw as I passed his compartment earlier. We were about to change to wizards chess when the frizzle haired girl he had called Rosie and the delicate blond he had called Lou came into the compartment.

"Scorpius, these are my two favorite cousins! The genius Rose and the adorable Louis" Al jumped in with a smile, to which the blond blushed and the redhead huffed. "Louis has a sensitive ego… and Rosie resents that her mom thinks I'm smarter than her…" Al said mischievously into my ear. "But we love each other to death" he added light heartedly.

APOV

"I saw your sisters on the cover of 'La Jeune Sorcière' they looked stunning, I am entirely certain you'll be joining them in magazines soon enough. And you Ms. Weasley were cited as assisting your mother on that lyncathropy project she worked on during her break from the Ministry this summer. Quite impressive research. Its very nice to meet both of you." Scorpius said with flawless charm, to which both my cousins erupted into beautiful scarlet blushes. Score 150 points! He had quite literally already solidified friendships with both my cousins in what had seemed to be only a handful of words and some whispered insight on my part. Impressive. I was worried that James had turned them both against Scorpius but...

"YOU read that article? Nobody our age with the exception of Albus and I even know that journal exists! I tried to explain it to Lou but even he with all his natural talent hadn't the slightest idea what I was talking about!" Rosie broke in clearly abashed yet obviously excited at the prospect of someone to talk to.

"We were just about to play wizards chess Rosie. Why don't you and Scor play each other?" I offered optimistically. I was leaning over curiously as the match began while Louis merely pulled out a fashion magazine (That actually had Domi and Vic on the cover) and lay lazily down with his head in my lap.

"Louis may be an adorable half Delacour like his gorgeous sisters but never underestimate him." I said smiling at Scor while stroking Lou's hair. "He's much more intelligent than both Vicky and Domi combined and nearly twice as dangerous because he's too lazy to display his awesomeness regularly." I added. Louis merely smirked and closed his magazine staring intently at the match unfolding.

"Rosie he's forgetting how spectacular my hair is." Louis added with a fake pout and a smile that clearly was designed to irk Rose about her frizzled mess of a head. "Your wrong on one account Al, no one is more dangerous than Weasley women." Louis continued shuddering at the glare that Rosie had given him.

I was simply amazed at how well the four of us were getting along. That was until Scor and Rose stopped talking and Lou and I realized to our horror that Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy was actually pushing Rosie back. Louis can beat anyone in our family at wizards chess except for Myself, Rose and her Father. Aunt Hermione with all her genius never mastered the subtlety of the game, which is what makes my uncle Ron's freak skill all the more perplexing. I'm the only one that can beat Rose and her Father. Yet here was Scor decisively pushing…

"Al… Al… do you see what I'm seeing" Louis interrupted my chain of thought with hushed whispers and some not so inconspicuous sleeve tugging.

Scor… please oh please let her win… I prayed. Please don't… "Check-mate" called Scorpius gleefully. "Great game Rose, I haven't played like that in ages… we should do that again sometime." Scorpius started.

"Rose?" I said carefully, watching as shadows consumed her frozen eyes. She looked at me then at Scor and finally...

"Why don't the two of you play?" She countered with a terrifyingly Lily like smirk.

SPOV

I had obviously missed much of the family based unspoken communication that was being tossed around with goodnatured humor, yet I didn't mind at all. I was having real fun with these two. They seemed to trust Al who seemed so at ease around me, so they were genuinely kind and warm.

"Sure why not?" I asked resetting the board automatically much to my regret. Al noticed immediately that I hadn't used a wand. "I…" I stammered as Rosie and Lou clearly had noticed.

"Hey don't you guys just love my new chess set? Normally you have to reset the board with a spell, but aunt Hermione taught me how to enchant the set so that it does it automatically. Just like one of those fancy ones in the antique shops." Al chimed in. Wordless and wandless magic is a rare gift especially for an eleven year old. Rosie looked skeptically at Al who just smiled. Then the tension eased.

"Damn Al why does mom have to teach you all the cool spells. We're not even at school yet and already you know more than most second years." Rose whined seeming to believe Al's lie. I was thankful yet surprised how quickly Al had come up with that story… It was almost as if he'd been put in a position like that bef…

"So Scor think you can beat me?" Al said smugly.

"Challenge accepted." I countered.

Neither of us realized how much of the train ride we spent fighting. Nobody had ever challenged me like this. I had been kind to Rose when we played making several mistakes on purpose, but this… I couldn't afford any… no way…

"Its over" Al said as he placed his piece.

"What?", said Lou, "but its Scors turn and… oh…" Louis finished with disbelief.

"Stalemate" said Al, resignedly. I couldn't believe it, I thought Al was going for the win in four moves which I would have countered and instead he had forced me into a stalemate.

"NO WAY" Shrieked Rosie a little too loudly for someone not in pain.

"Rose … are you turning into grandma Mols with the volume control issues." Al asked wincing.

"Albus has never lost a game"… Rosie said bewildered.

"But its a draw Rosie." said Lou also a little surprised. Rosie shook her head staring at me as though I were an alien

"Lou, the only time Al has ever tied with anyone was his first game, that time my Dad taught him the game. Al was 8." She added quietly.

"No…" I said equally as quietly. "He knew I thought he was going for the pincer in the next four moves. If he wanted to he could have mislead me and won in five." I said looking up to a smiling Al.

"You overestimate me Scor. I saw no other options so I figured a draw was better than a loss. Amazing game Scor. I've never played anyone like that. Ever… " Al finished more seriously but still smiling.


	5. Trains: Part 3

APOV

At that moment my idiot brother decided to burst in.

"I heard Rosie scream! What did you do to her you treacherous…" James said wand pointed at Scor.

"Calm down you big oaf!" I screamed jumping up to stand between my brother and my new best friend.

"James…" Rosie started with an exasperated sigh. "I screamed not because of Malfoy but because Albus lost. At Wizards chess." Rose said darkly. As though the latter were a bigger sin.

"Oh…" started James lowering his wand.

"Sorr… Wait you what!" He asked.

"I didn't lose Rose. It was a tie." I added lightly. "Al… I know you and a draw is still a loss when it's you playing." Rosie said still bewildered.

"Well it was a good match and Scor must be an absolute genius to have cornered me like that." I said proudly. Something about my praise caught in James's eye. Something dark in the way he renewed his contemplation of Scorpius. "James I still forced a tie… which means theres no chance of a real life evil Malfoy plot to…" I started humorously.

"For Fuck's sake Al, stop reading my mind its sooo eerie how you do that all the time you Freak!" James screamed. "Your not even my brother, you would rather hang out with this Freak! Both of you are just… weird! Rosie, Lou. Teddy and Vicky said its time for you to change into your robes, come on." James said sternly before moving to leave.

"He's not a Freak! Just because you can't appreciate how smart he is or even that…" Scor started… but I didn't want this right now I couldn't deal with the yelling or that word.

"Scor thanks but please stop…" I said quietly. "James may be a pompous ponderous prat but I have to deal with family on my ..." James and my Cousins were staring wide-eyed at something behind me. I turned and realized that during the yelling I had frozen the windows which were at this point beginning to crack loudly. "I… I …" I started slowly.

SPOV

The entirety of Al's composed control vanished with the yelling, and I realized that he was really scared at what he had done. He could do even more than me wandlessly and wordlessly, I could tell. The problem is that when you become too good at that kind of magic when you're as young as we are, it becomes easier to do something dangerous by accident… A nightmare could burn down a house… A house elf apparating behind you could cause you to blow up a tree. Or light someone on fire...

Albus wasn't ok, nor were the looks he was getting. Clearly this had happened before. I closed my eyes and pushed back the cold. The cracks repaired themselves slowly.

"See no harm done Al?" I whispered so that only he could hear.

"Nice control by the way. I didn't know you had such a practical knowledge of 'Rosier-Victus' frost theory… or that you could fix windows like that. I would love to be able to quiet a conversation down so cooly. You" I said to James "would love to see Al do that to my grandfather. Such a hateful old shit. I would empty my vault to see the look on his face." I added to Al with a smile. Rose knew what I was trying to do and spoke first.

"Hey Al… you should… um change into your robes I'm going to find Roxy and Lucy ok? You can run that spell by me in the common room, yeah?" She said as she left pulling a deflated James with her. He looked frightened and angry but most of all he looked sad. I don't think he even registered what I had said. "Jeez Al… next time just tell me off, no need to…" James said as he walked slowly away behind Rose.

Louis gave Al a kiss on his brow and added in french "Ne t'inquiètes pas chéri" or thanks to years of language classes: 'don't worry dearest' adding quietly "that really was nice control Al… just James might not have gotten that you meant to…I mean he can be a prat but just… no need to scare him…" He paused softly… "Well I'll see you at the sorting ok? It was nice to meet you Scorpius" he finished before turning to leave. I wonder if Louis didn't teach Al french in secret…Grandmother, Father and I spoke Latin when we were talking about Mother. Thats right Grandma Cissy knows Al… I thought as my mind wandered. Louis closed the door behind him.

"I… didn't mean to…" I started as tears began to slip down Al's cheeks. He even cried differently than an eleven year old, no whimpering or hiccuping sobs just sadness and soft quiet… leaking. I imagined that with practice no one would even notice it. I stopped being able to cry a long time ago. Its easier not to feel all the hate. But I do remember that after mother told me it was a weakness I got so good at hiding it that nobody could even tell that I was crying.

"I am really sorry… I shouldn't have started to… it wasn't my place to get in betwe…" I offered hesitantly.

"Thank you sooo much…" Al said wiping away the water and moving to hug me. I never know how to feel when someone touches me, except Al. I remember his hand pulling me out of the fountain and that strange light. I patted his back awkwardly the way I'd seen father do it when he'd been at a funeral.

"Why are you thanking me I…" I tried.

"For the windows. For making them think that it wasn't an accident, that I wasn't trying to…. Hurt them." Al finished.

"I was worried that they would misunderstand. I would hate for them to think you were trying to scare them, but I figured it was better than them thinking you were trying to hurt them." I offered rationally. Watching his frightening green eyes as he pulled away from me.

APOV

I stared at the blond who could see so much of what I saw. I wiped away the tears in my eyes.

"You are really weird." I said smiling.

"So are you." he offered back returning my smile and sitting down in the seat across from me. There was something about the smile he had on that said he was still thinking about…

"I totally could have beaten you in five" I finished the thought out loud. Scorpius smiled even wider flicking a boggy flavored bean at me, shaking his head: "Mais n'importe quoi." (What utter nonsense). I beamed. Louis would have a field day with the fact that Scor could speak French. We were so busy flinging sweets and laughing like maniacs that we barely noticed that we were slowing down. We changed into our robes like madmen and collected our luggage.

"Scor… I don't think Slytherin would be so bad…" I said completely unsure of how much I trusted what I had just said.

"Um… you would absolutely hate it liar. We'll just have to dazzle that musty old sock with our amazing chess skills and hope for Ravenclaw." Scor said knowingly.

"Scor you might not want to call the mind-reading hat that when its on your head… that 'musty old sock' will determine our fate for the next seven years. Twit." I added playfully.

"Do you think an enchanted hat would take a bribe? Or respond to threats the same way a human would?" the blond asked seriously.

"Fuck. There's no way you aren't a Slytherin." I said laughing as we descended the stairs onto solid ground.


	6. Honorary Family

SPOV

"Firs' years foll'er me!" Cried the tallest man I'd ever seen.

"Goodness' Al, yer' a lookin' more like yer' dad every time I see yer'" the man boomed pulling Al into a fierce hug.

"Its great to see you uncle Hagrid, I mean professor, sir." Al said still smiling.

"Oh hogwash, non O that, I knew yer since you wer a wee lad this sm…" the half giant started.

"HAGRID!" Al screamed.

"O alrigh lil one well we can leav er at that and if…" The man named Hagrid paused eyeing me and my proximity to…

"Al if this here boy is causin' yer trouble, just send im…" Hagrid started.

"No! Um… Uncle Hagrid, this is um… Scorpius… Malfoy… he's a really good friend actually." Al said flushing slightly in the moonlight. Which made me flush slightly too. Malfoy's are unusually pale so any amount of redness shows extraordinarily brightly. I'd imagine flushing to be considered a weakness so my mind started to wander at the possibility of obliviating anyone stupid enough to have noticed it. The man was the largest person I had ever seen. To have him bend down to raise an enormous eyebrow at me was slightly unsettling… I imagine this is how father felt at school when all the money or threats in the world wouldn't stop someone this imposing from merely squashing you.

"That so'? Huh… a Malfoy and a Potter… y'er sure y'er feelin all'ri Al?" Al's honorary uncle said with a questioning look.

"Magical creatures, really a giant softie." Al whispered discreetly. What? I was about to ask too distracted by the thought of witnesses and enormous, oh…

"Its nice to meet you professor. Al was talking for most of the train ride about how excited he is to take 'Care of Magical Creatures' with you. I am fascinated by the properties of wand cores, but I hate the thought of hurting animals to get those cores. I much prefer the thought of working with live ones, sir." I finished excitedly trying to hide the smugness as Al gripped my arm to alert me of my success.

"Well young Mal— Scorpius wer' it? I'm righ serpised at tha and I'm so gla Al here…." Hagrid started

"Hagrid… to the boats please…" another professor said dryly.

APOV

Scorpius was soo smart. I had never met someone who could keep up with me. Sure Rosie and aunt Hermione were, smart. Geniuses even. Sometimes faster in terms of raw processing speed. But nobody got people or magic itself like I did. I just… understood. Although sometimes I underestimate how frightening the perception itself can feel. I watched Scorpius and he was a natural. Then there was the way he handled the window. He was able to feel his way through the magic, just like me. Maybe Hogwarts wasn't going to be so bad after all…

"Whoa…" Every student in earshot spoke together as the sight of the castle proper came into view. Scorpius and I managed to snag the boat with Hagrid which meant there wasn't any room for any new faces. Although large groups tend to scare me, I really love people and even though kids my age don't always understand me, I get to forget sometimes whats its like to carry so much weight. At the moment I was just thankful I didn't have to deal with Scorpius getting trouble from anyone else.

As we got out of the boat I waved to all my family friends and extended relatives without actually getting into conversation. I didn't want to leave Scorpius's side. I had already seen that he was more than capable of dealing with people but I somehow didn't want anyone to…

"My… Albus dear how you've grown." my favorite honorary relative spoke from behind me.

"Aunt Mini!" I spun around hugging the headmistress tightly. "Not that its not good to see you but what are you doing down here by the docks you old bat? You are _the_ Headmistress right? Doesn't the assistant headmaster escort the students in? I would have thought that my favorite aunt was all warm and nestled in by the …" I said mockingly but with my brightest smile. Most of the students were shocked at my familiarity with the headmistress. Minerva Mcgonagall was rumored for being outrageously strict.

"Al… I'm not dead yet. This _old bat_ was it?" she said eyeing me skeptically as though daring me to test her. "Still has enough in her to box your ears if you cause even one tenth the trouble your grandfather, father or brother have caused." she said smiling. "Aunt… Er'm Headmistress, I'd like you to meet a friend of mine. Um… this would be Scorpius Malfoy." I offered cautiously nudging Scorpius forward.

"Is it really?" Minerva mused to herself. "Its nice to meet you Scorpius…" She added. After a considered pause she continued: "You know I knew both of your fathers… and I've quite honestly dreaded the damage I feared might result in a rekindled rivalry between the two of their sons… but now that I think about it… I am entirely more terrified by the prospect of you two actually being friends" She added smiling with a weary sigh.

"Promise we won't be _too _much trouble for you… old bat." I offered whispering the last part so that only the three of us could hear.

"Careful Albus…" She started louder. "When your father went to school here I knew him as a student… and although I saw him as baby you I've actually watched grow up from birth… not only do I have amazing photos of you running around stark naked… but I've actually grown quite fond of all your uncle George's contraband that I've confiscated over the years… I might just decide to use some of my wares on my favorite nephew. Besides whereas hexing students is entirely against school policy… There is nothing mentioned in the bylaws about hexing family." She laughed maniacally. Which caused all the students to laugh and oooh.

I absolutely love Minerva McGonagall. She never talks to anyone as familiarly as me. I don't know what it is about me that lets her loosen up, but whatever it is Dad says she never laughs the way she does when she is with me. He said she was stiff and formal during his school days and more so now. But nothing she ever said to me ever led me to believe that could be true.


	7. The Strangest Sorting

SPOV

Hold on… did Al just hug the headmistress of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry? Did he just call one of the most formidable witches of our time an old bat? And did she just threaten baby photos, and magical retaliation?

"Rosie, Louis, Lucy good to see you all…oh um hello Fred." The headmistress added skeptically as if to contemplate asking him to empty his pockets.

"Has everyone gotten off the boats? Yes? Would everyone then please follow me?" She added pulling herself up to her full height and schooling her expressions back into stern professor mode.

"Old bat... really? Al… you are amazing…" I whispered as we walked up towards the castle entrance.

"I try" he answered smiling. Al's natural good humor vanished the second we walked into the great hall. I didn't mind that he grabbed my arm, although I doubt he was even aware of the movement…

APOV

I couldn't concentrate. I knew that my brother James, and my cousins, And my god brother Teddy were all laughing at the Gryffindor table. I knew that they all had a place and a home in their house, which of course made me terrified of what was about to come.

SPOV

Albus looked like he had swallowed a turd flavored jelly bean. That or he had been made to listen to a particularly whiney mandrake infant without the buffer of his protective earmuffs. I was vaguely aware that his grip on my arm had tightened as students names began to be called up to be sorted. As each name was called Al seemed to increase the pressure on his vice grip causing a wave of pain to shoot up my arm each time. I tried to give him a reassuring smile but I was too nervous myself and all I solicited in response from Al was an even greener shade of skin tone.

APOV

I was nervous, barely even aware of what was happening. Even though James was a royal prat I loved him and the rest of my family. I couldn't bear the thought that they might hate or be disappointed in me. I heard names being called but I couldn't make out whose they were until "Scorpius Malfoy!" the beak nosed professor in charge of the sorting had called loudly. The whole hall quieted to dull whispers and hushed snickers. I squeezed Scorpius's arm reassuringly and gave him a gentle nudge forward towards the stool, an action I'm sure could not have gone unnoticed by most of the crowd watching. The professor placed the sorting hat on the now seated Scorpius and total expectant silence engulfed the great hall. Minutes went by and the hat said nothing.

SPOV

"_Interesting… FASCINATING…" drawled the ancient tattered rag directly into my head. "Cunning, more than even your father or his father or his, or even the famed Brutus Malfoy… but there is bravery too I sense… and kindness. I sense real courage for one so young…. And true Loyalty… but more than anything I sense intelligence. You would do very well in Ravenclaw… but whats this." The hat paused. "You have a rather strange piece of magic… Albus Potter." said the glorified dishrag in its whimsical smug tone of… what did it just say? "I cannot separate the two of you… I can't seem to decide where you belong." The hat paused slightly. "What do you mean, you can't decide? Isn't that your singular main purpose you overworn piece of..." I started to snap. "—now don't get cheeky with me young Malfoy. What this means is…"_

APOV

Suddenly Scorpius robes changed purple and a Hogwarts crest appeared instead of the traditional house crest. Confused everyone sat in silent bewilderment waiting for the hat to speak.

"Mmm this is very interesting… very interesting indeed." the hat had mused aloud. "There is strange magic surrounding this child. Headmistress I simply cannot sort Scorpius until I have had time to examine the younger Potter boy." the Hat said simply as though he hadn't just defied a thousand years of wizarding tradition or very publicly mentioned the respective sons of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy in the same sentence.

The whole hall began humming as people turned to their neighbors to guess what could possibly have been meant by the mention of Albus Potters name. The beak nosed professor looked expectantly at my honorary aunt Minerva who nodded silently in response, gesturing for me to approach the stool. I had no idea what had happened. Never had anything like this happened. I came closer to Scorpius who gave me a worried questioning look. The professor placed the sorting hat on my head and I heard it. A voice projected directly into my head. It was creepier than my Dad had described. I wondered if this wasn't what Jamie feels when I seem to know what he's thinking I managed before the hat interrupted my chain of thought.

"_Interesting… very interesting indeed. The same magic… You two are bound together strangely young potter. Your parents shared a similar yet different sort of bond. They were destined to be adversaries and yet you…" The hat seemed to pause at this. _

_"Yet we what?" I snapped apprehensively. The hat simply ignored me and continued its musings._

_"I see courage oh yes no doubt… and extraordinary loyalty, to family, and friends." The hat added after a pause. "But what a Fine Fine Brain! Curiosity! Intelligence! You're even smarter than your aunt young potter… or even your namesake…" The hat paused again. "Albus Dumbledore was truly an extraordinary wizard, to be of equal or finer metal is a rare gift. Yet I sense cunning, and a drop of something... Something that I sensed even in your Father… something dark… something I sensed in Vol... in __Him..." at this the hat paused longest. "I cannot separate one from the other young potter… I can sense this choice will upset you but you BOTH belong in…." _And with that both my robes and Scorpius's changed to a brilliant emerald with the silver and green coiling serpent of "Slytherin!" emblazoned on our respective breasts. An enormous gasp erupted from the entire student body. Even the teachers seemed shocked. I stood motionless and confused. Never had this happened in the history of Hogwarts sorting. Nobody had ever been sorted with another. And I… was a Slytherin.


	8. A Night with Serpents

APOV

I caught James's eye who looked more concerned than upset. I chanced a glance at Scorpius who looked equally confused. We both walked slowly towards the Slytherin table sitting together away from the rest of our house. Nobody had clapped.

After a pause the sorting hat had yelled "well get on with it I haven't got all day." and The beak nosed professor simply resumed calling names.

Suddenly I felt a hand slip into mine and a whisper "Im so sorry… that potion must have changed us more than we knew… we can... we can speak to the headmistress later… I know you really didn't want to end up here." Scorpius said reluctantly into my ear. I was barely aware that my hand had closed around his and that I was nodding mechanically.

I ate nothing and was filled with the weight that was a thousand eyes boring into me. '_Freak!' 'Monster!'_ they all were shouting. After dinner we were led to our dorms where Scorpius and I slipped quickly from the common room where we discovered apprehensively that our belongings were placed at the foot of neighboring beds. Luckily they were relatively separated from those of our peers by the natural curve in the rooms design.

SPOV

I didn't mind ending up where I had already expected to be. I was more pissed by the fact that that foul smelling hat had dared to saddle Albus with the pain that would be seven years in a house that wasn't likely to ever accept him. The majority of Slytherin house consisted of children whose parents had all either been imprisoned or killed by Albus's father or immediate family. This was...

APOV

Scorpius sat down lazily on my bed with a sigh and was about to say something when a ghoulish brown haired boy trudged up to us.

"Not now Nott" Scorpius spat distastefully.

"WEll. If it isn't the treacherous little Malfoy. Hows your grandfather. Still a sniveling worm?" the boy looked too unevolved for speech I thought somberly as I sensed the beginning of an unpleasantness that I had not the energy for.

"And whats with your little shadow, a Potter in Slytherin what a joke? You—" The boy spat as he jabbed me in the chest. "—disgusting halfblood freak belong with the rest of the filth over with the kittens in..." but the boy never had a chance to finish. Scorpius had nocked over the trollish brunet with a wordless flourish of his wand and was already kneeling over the crumpled figure, wand tip held to the poor boys throat.

"Call him that again..." Scorpius started calmly eyes flashing dangerously as cold as their winter blue. "...in fact... so much as look at him wrong again and I wont leave you in a fit state to breath let alone spew obscenity. Do we understand each other Nott?" Scorpius said venomously pressing his wand harder into the pink flesh beneath the boys chin.

"Yess! Yes! Gods you freak I didn't really..." The boy squealed.

"Scor! Stop! Its not worth it. He was just trying to rile me up, he didn't mean…" I started.

"I know perfectly well what this filth meant and I wont ever…" Scor began and then stopped when he saw the look in my eyes.

"I… I'm sorry... I don't know what came over me." He stuttered lowering his wand. I was actually really grateful for the level of devotion Scor had shown even if I hated confrontations. No one would…

"Scary Scorpius, are you sure that kind of loyalty doesn't belong in Hufflepuff, my old friend." said an older boy approaching parallel the fleeing Nott. The sound of the voice was familiar yet was so frigid I'm certain I would have remembered it. It rang like power and clear articulated malice.

"I thought you were too smart to risk attending Hogwarts." Scorpius said turning around slowly, stepping in front of me like a shield.

"Goyle's here too, and so is your adorable Aurora Parkinson, we were friends once despite the position your grandfather put us all in… to be raised as strangers in parentless homes. To have your treacherous father give us charity like commoners." added the boy coldly.

"Why did you come? Marvolo... Lestrange." Scorpius said defensively. What? I screamed inside my head thats… not... "How can you be a Lestrange if?" I started before Scorpius turned to silence me with a glare that might have petrified a werewolf.

"I saw that little display of weirdness during the sorting. Scorpius will your father be pleased to learn of your strange connection to the miniature Potter? Well don't worry, it doesn't concern me. I resent poverty and the loss of the distinction that once was the sacred twenty-eight but I'm not stupid enough to start trouble Scorpius. Not yet. There isn't a reason to fight the tide nor would there be anyone left to fight alongside. I honestly wanted to tell both of you that Goyle, Aurora and I wouldn't mind being friends again." The boy finished with an exaggerated shrug.

"Those two I wouldn't mind. You are another story." Scorpius finished coldly.

"I know you somehow." I realized that it was my voice speaking. It felt oddly as though this boy and I had met somewhere… although I would remember someone as clearly malign as this. Everything about him screamed danger, although he seemed resigned somehow. As though he knew his nature would bring him nothing but pain. Scorpius looked at me strangely.

"I'm quite certain I would have remembered you. Your mother the beautiful quidditch player, your father the dashing Hero auror. You, apparently like your pompous brother have inherited much from your parents and more. You are obviously going to be as adorable as your Delacour cousins. Strangely I hear you're as smart as your Muggle-born aunt. What other hidden talents does our boy wonder possess?" The boy asked curiously as he approached.

"Back off Rid... "

"-NO doubt cunning Scorpius will have found some way to use you." the boy interrupted quickly, flashing Scorpius eyes that screamed murder.

"I'll leave it but so should you." Scorpius started dangerously. "I'm really just protecting you from him you know. You have no idea how much I'm not in the mood Volo. I can't afford to be caught fighting on my first day." Scorpius said calculatingly.

"I do know you from somewhere." The boy said genuinely surprised. "why do I know you?" he asked confused staring for several moments before Scorpius cut me off from him entirely. "Well good night Young Potter, Master Malfoy". The boy said with mock obsequiousness.

Two younger less hostile students came over and and greeted Scorpius.

"Hello Matheus. Aurora… so glad your respecting the fact that this happens to be the boys dormitory. As much as I would love to catch up..." Scor started in a tone that said he really would rather do hard manual labor. "its been a long day and I'm not sure I feel like doing this now." Scorpius said eyeing a retreating Marvolo rather than looking at the two who he had actually addressed.

"We… um we just wanted to thank your Dad for managing the estates while…" the boy started genuinely grateful.

"—Sentimentality is not welcome in Slytherin." interrupted the girl with feigned seriousness. "So don't let anyone else hear it." She added leaning in with a small smile. "Besides Scorpius, you know I tend to go wherever I please. Would you care to try and stop me?" She teased.

"Not particularly."

"Then for now i offer you both a Goodnight." the girl said as she dragged the boy back in the direction of the common room.

SPOV

"Scorpius I wanted to thank you for everything today" Al started wearily after he was sure nobody else would interrupt. "Like you said its been a long day and I just want to get some sleep before more trouble presents itself." he continued rather sadly.

"Ok Al I wanted to thank you too. I had a lot of fun." I really meant it too. "I hope you don't have too much trouble sleeping". I added knowingly. Al gave me a weary smile and climbed into his bed shutting the curtains. Sometimes Al was really a genius and other times he seemed distant and detached, and others still he seemed the eleven year old he really was. He's like me. Trapped. Time for an early night too I decided.

I woke up in the middle of the night to the sounds of soft sobs. I could have sworn he was more… I started sleepily looking over in the direction of Al's bed. I don't know what possessed me to do what I did next. I got out of bed and drew back the curtains on Al's bed eyeing the empty space. I reached for the fabric and pulled off the cloak revealing an unruly haired eleven year old clutching his Lion plush and sobbing quietly. Uch...

"Move over." I said, climbing in next to the leaking mess that was fast becoming my best friend.

"Scor, what are you… sniff… doing?" he asked. leaking...

"Shut up." I snapped wrapping my arm around him.

"We will talk to the old bat in the morning and get this mess sorted. Besides this is what I imagined normal people do to comfort each other so I thought I'd give it a try." I said dryly, but I knew Albus would get it and he started to chuckle through the tears.

"Thanks Scor." Al said quietly, fingers closing over mine. I sealed the curtains so none of the snakes could use the photos as leverage for the ruin of our families then settled my head on the pillow.

"A Gryffindor Lion… seriously Al? Was that James's idea of teasing or Louis idea of being adorably… Louis?" I asked sarcastically.

"In the morning i'm burning it and we will never speak of this again." Al said chuckling. "Dors bien mauvais perdant" He added softly (sleep well sore loser).

"Mais n'importe quoi" I said drowsily (utter nonsense). The last thing I remember before drifting off was the smell of toffee, the eerie sound of some monstrous creature in the lake and the warmth of Al's Hand… If seven years of this didn't kill me… I'm certain Father would if he ever found out I'd shared a bed with a Potter *YAWNN*

* * *

I updated a packet of 7 chapters to give readers a taste of whats to come. 1 if any of you survived the incredibly long A/N before the prologue and are still intrigued or brave enough to have come this far... Wow and thanks. If anyone is feeling particularly excited or intrigued and reviews or PM's me I WILL BUY YOU POUNDS OF HOT CHOCOLATE. Well no. BUT! you will have my undying gratitude. 2 i will be editing chapters 8-20 and i will be motivated more by reviews... or cookies... whichever you can get to me faster. (I've already uploaded 15 chapters but new readers who decide to review this or earlier chapters instead of plowing forward might just get an extra chapter written and dedicated just to them so if you are enjoying yourself consider that a bonus!)


	9. Good Mornings

SPOV

"Well there's an interesting sight." A voice said parting the curtains and jumping up onto the bed.

"Who… wha?" Said Al jolting up from a dead sleep and ripping entirely out of my arms.

"Aurora… go away… you are always up much too early to be healthy." I said stealing Al's pillow and putting it over my head. "Besides how did you undo the charms on the curtains?" I mumbled from beneath my pillow.

"Bugger that. Why is she back in the boys dorms?" asked a curious Al who fell back onto the bed.

"Silly Scor you use the same charms to keep me out of your room at the Manor. I learned a long time ago how to undo them. Oh and Al I went to sleep in the vacant bed next to Scor's so technically I'm not back but have been here all along. I thought it was too good a chance to pass up." She sang in a tone of voice that suggested she was smiling her infernally devious smile. "And shouldn't you be more worried that I might tell your father about this little… indiscretion?" Aurora added creepily.

"Don't bluff rori, it's considered bad form for a Slytherin to threaten anything they can't deliver on. Telling Father would result in my unpleasant death and we both know that would ruin your plans for me." I mumbled.

Suddenly I felt something burrowing beneath the pillows and opened my eyes to Al's smiling face. "Why don't you come out so we can understand what your actually saying. Your hissings from this little snake pit are incomprehensible." He added smiling warmly. "Besides what if she decides to join us?"

"I'm up! I'm up!" I cried shooting from beneath the mound of pillows and sheets.

"Aurora, I was going to invite Scor to eat with me at the Gryffindor table, would you and Matheus like to join?" Al asked in his good natured and warm way about him. I found it funny that one good nights sleep was enough to put him in a cheerful mood when he had been so sad last night. Something tells me him and Louis are always snuggling under a mound of pillows and blankets, and from what he mentioned of his little sister I bet she joins them too. I wonder what siblings and cousins would have been like to grow up with…

"Sorry Al, Maddy and I might just wait awhile before attempting something that dangerous." She said smiling. "But I will remember that you offered."

Aurora can play vicious and she has even been known to hatch a clever scheme on more than one occasion, but in really, she can actually be quite sweet.

"Its really not a problem Rori. Next time."

Another thing is that she also never forgets anything. It would not be an exaggeration to say that Aurora kept a mental record of every kindness or slight ever done to her with designs to return each ten fold in turn to those who had delivered them. Rori had seen how familiarly I treated Al and would honestly remember that he had thought to invite her himself. Something told me Al and Rori would be getting along quite well. Poor Maddy.

"Rori when you have a minute I'd like to talk to you about Volo, Ok?" I asked seriously, getting out of bed to stretch. I hoped Al hadn't already notice how tense the topic made me. "Well as long as tonight I get to join one or both of you."

"Deal!" Al yelled in a tone that suggested I was right to assume he and his family had often snuggled.

"Allllllll. You can't just agree to things for me."

"Sure he can, that is what best friends do." Rori said calculatingly, rising from the bed as well. "So stop whining Scor."

"See how she set that up. Just you watch… she'll worm her way in and start making decisions for us before the week's out!" I started before turning to catch her in a hug from behind. "I'm teasing you you know." I offered before pulling us both back down onto the bed.

"Aurora and I were childhood friends before her and Maddy moved away for political reasons. She always had the craziest ideas. She's been planning our wedding since she was old enough to understand the concept." I offered to Al playing with some of Rori's hair.

"Come on you two we'll miss breakfast, I'm going to go body slam Maddy to wake him up. I'll see you both for potions first period right?" Rori asked getting back up and throwing a pillow at my face. She was walking away when I thought...

"What are you looking at troll! Never seen a girl before? Well I'd guess not. With a face like that I'm sure you scare them all away." she spat at a third year boy she'd caught staring. He must have been in Volo's year but she hadn't thought twice about yelling at him. He looked smugly content at Rori's vigor.

"You can always join me here instead if the kiddies get boring." he offered patting the bed to her as she passed. Oh no that was a very bad idea. Aurora is as beautiful as her name and can be as sweat as caramel but she is as deadly as ….

"OWWWWW" the boy screamed as she flung a stinging hex at his face.

"BYE GUYS!" she called walking to the far side of the dorm where Matheus must have been sleeping without so much as a backwards glance.

"I have a feeling she's going to be a lot of fun." said Al smiling.

"You have no idea what you're talking about." I cast at him solemnly. Take back surviving seven years of rescuing Al from the rest of Slytherin, try surviving seven years of Rori, who would only get worse as she got older. Maybe I should just send Father the letter about sharing a bed with a Potter, maybe he'd end the suffering early.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)◊(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

APOV

Since I had barely paid attention to the sorting after our unfortunate … incident, I was pleased to learn at breakfast that the rest of the event had gone by normally. I learned later from Teddy that, Rosie had been put in Ravenclaw and Louis, Lucy, and Fred had all made Gryffindor. This would be the last packet of Weasleys to come to Hogwarts before Lils, Hugo and Roxy brought up the rear next year. That was of course unless my aunts or uncles had spawned any more cousins for me. Weasleys were known to do that on more than one occasion.

"Here Here! To my god-brother and cousin both green bellied snakes!" Shouted Teddy raising his glass as we apprehensively sat down across from Rose who was also eating at the Gryffindor table.

"Teddy you're a little too loud." said Vicky who was looking prettier than ever. She is unnatural. I can never seem to concentrate when she talks to me. I would have guessed it was her Veela magic but Domi doesn't have the same effect on me.

"Congratulations may not be in order, but you let me know if I need to hex anyone's faces off for giving you trouble K?" pitched in Domi.

Well, she would be more likely to socially destroy someone before she considered pulling her wand out, but I thought better of commenting.

"I hope you don't make a habit of bringing him." James said thumbing rudely at Scor as though he weren't there.

"Oh enough." said Louis throwing a grape at James. "Besides you had better get used to him since I'm telling both of them the password so they can all join us in Gryffindor tower for games and study." Louis shot at James sticking his tongue out.

"You are not!"

"What kind of a password is Lion's Paw anyway?" Interrupted Rosie who had obviously already been invited as well. "As much as I love figuring out the riddles to Ravenclaw tower I would love the familiarity of a set password." she finished with a mouthful of eggs.

"ROOSSEE!" James screamed.

"Jaammees" she parroted closing her book.

"We are going to be late for potions if we don't hurry." Scor said casting a wandless tempus.

"See you there. I have to grab a book" cried Rose practically rocketing off.

"Scor I'll see you there too I want to talk to James. It'll take me two seconds." I offered pushing a reluctant Scor towards the exit. He left with a concerned backwards glance.

"What do you want twerp?"

"James. If I am going to be stuck in Slytherin, you might as well let me be friends with him. Besides he is really nice. If you feel so strongly about it you can be suspicious, just try and at least act civil ok? I'm gonna be late so I will see you later." I said as quickly as possible not letting him speak. Always best never to let James say anything. As I told him on the train, speech is for the more evolved members of society.


	10. Isn't Dead too Old to Teach Potions?

SPOV

"Hey Scor where's Al? I thought he'd have come to class with you?" Rosie asked sitting down to my immediate right, materials already half set up in front of her. That seat was for your cousin twit. Where was he anyway?

"You know you are much too eager sometimes… how did you manage to get all that set up so fast?" I asked. "Besides I haven't the slightest idea where Al…" I started before I heard the sound of a rucksack being dropped abrasively on the desk behind me. I turned to see a more than slightly flustered Al just settling into his seat. Why did he look so...

"Sorry I'm late Scor… I got a little… um… lost on the way here. Why isn't the teacher here yet?" Al asked trying to hide what was obviously the real reason for his delay. I looked at him sternly and was about to push the point when Rosie started jabbering again.

"Why _isn't_ he here yet?" Rose mimicked more than slightly annoyed and in a tone that was definitively loud enough for the entire class to hear. I mouthed to Al that I intended to...

"Mother says Hogwarts has a particularly bad history with regards to Potion Masters. I wonder if they found a professor at least somewhat less than entirely stupid to replace that imbecile Slughorn. She told me the only teacher she found worse than Slughorn was the insufferable Snape but at least he was somewhat accomplished at the job." finished Rosie Indignantly.

"If memory serves your Mother was an insufferable know-it-all. It is good to know I can add whiningly entitled to her daughters character traits as well. 5 points from Ravenclaw." Said a voice from the front of the classroom. We all stared at the empty space where the voice had come from, not realizing who had spoken until…

"NO way… but portraits are never detailed enough to be able to teach." said Rosie surprised staring directly at a portrait of Severus Snape.

"Well evidently you are mistaken. Tell me ms. Weasley lets test just how willing you are to have points removed from your house on your first day of classes. Since you seem so absolutely sure of yourself why not make this an exercise?" professor Snape asked smugly from within the frame.

"How would you handle an unstable cauldron filled with poorly prepared Dragon Sting?"

"Um i'm not sure professor, thats a third or fourth year potion. We don't even begin learning practical theory for that grade of brewing until the end of second year or even as late as the start of third sir." said Rosie quietly.

"I'm sorry. If you can't answer the question, in addition to another 5 points, you'll be joining me all weekend long as my assistant. Since I am stuck in this portrait I'll be needing someone to read me papers and file my wares whom I can simultaneously berate for their incompetence. I was going to have an elf help but this seems like so much more fun." Finished Snape.

I had to chuckle at the thought of Rosie sitting in this dark room all weekend reading papers for this man's portrait.

"Ah mr. Malfoy, since you seem so delighted with that prospect you can join her should neither of you be able to answer." The professor added rounding on me.

"Oh… erm… well I… think I might have read something about crushed asphodel root in father's study… but I … um…" I stumbled, flustered by the man's reproach. I knew that Braxter's theory stated that…

"Its seems your father's lack of eloquence has been passed on to you, If perhaps not his knowledge and skill at potions. Come now 50 points for anyone capable of answering. I'll even throw in a rare compliment. Can nobody answer?" He asked, barely giving me a chance to articulate what little I knew or allowing the class a chance to think before resuming his berating diatribe.

"Well if points and flattery aren't enough motivation, perhaps a seven page long paper for the entire class on the history of dragonsting and its practical uses in the field might serve more properly as impetus to coax a reply from my cheeky first years?" Snape asked venomously. Merlin's ghost this man was dreadful. Rosie was sort of out of place, but in her defense she had no idea he was in the room when she'd said that or that _he_ would be teaching us.

APOV

I couldn't just let him pick on Rosie and Scor like that. Besides if I didn't say anything now, we were all going to get so much extra coursework on our first day that we would still be at it long after our first year had ended. I couldn't deal with Marvolo's cryptic threat in the hall, a hateful James, being a Slytherin, _and_ extra coursework all at the same time. Scor knew the answer to this too and would have responded if Snape had only given him the chance. Why wouldn't Snape let him speak! Oh how I hated drawing attention to myself… but I had no choice, I had to answer…

Snape POV

"Thats a trick question." a voice squeaked from behind Draco's miniature.

"It depends which excess ingredient catalyzed the asphodel root's interaction with the dittany. If the ground hoarfrost was in excess, then the potion would foam up into a blueish paste and you could stabilize it with approximately two teaspoons of javu jelly. If the Phoenix ash was in excess, then the potion would bubble yellow and you could merely remove the burner, close the lid of the cauldron and wait for it to settle. If the giants' nail fillings were in excess… well the potion would start spitting red sparks and it would be my suggestion, to _run_ as fast and far as possible before it exploded. Although all of that depends entirely on the manner of the asphodel's preparation since Braxter's theory claims crushed root to be more potent than ground petals." the squeaky voice added flawlessly.

"Who said that! Stand at once!" I ordered straining to see from the confines of my frame.

I was painted by my original self years before his death in the event that his knowledge would be required to help the Order of the Phoenix in the war against Voldemort. A portrait retains much more of the original's memories and personality should its painter and subject be one and the same. That only made seeing her eyes again that much more difficult. The boy who stood from behind Draco's son looked like a softer version of his father and grandfather, and yet had those same horrible eyes. Those perfect green orbs belonged to her. It seemed so too did this child's affinity for potions.

"..." Not a soul spoke, nor even dared to breath as they all waited for my reply. I had scarcely noticed the class's reaction as i myself was still attempting to make sense of the fact that the boy bore an emerald tie and matching robes.

"That is… correct." I offered quietly. I never expected to see any of that self-righteous martyr's children sort into Slytherin.

"Mr. Potter, I've seen your aggressively accident prone Gryffindor brother in the headmistress's study and it would seem you are… nothing alike. Tell me your name, and how on earth you managed to win yourself that green tie."

"Um… my name…well I…" The boy started.

"Come on, I won't call you stupid after that little display of knowledge, but I do hope I'm not wrong in assuming you know your own name?" I teased. He didn't stare with that same defiance that his father bore before him. That alone made me believe I could tolerate his presence in my class.

"I'm Albus. Albus Severus Potter." He said looking up to meet my gaze. What did he just say?

"Severus? Really? That pompous trouble maker named one of his spawn after me? I don't know whether to be flattered or slightly repulsed. At least you seem somewhat competent." I said lying on both counts. He seemed to smile mischievously at my undervaluation of his skill. One, it was an honor that Harry had chosen to name his son after me when I had shown him nothing but misery. Second, 'competent' didn't come close to describing the prowess this first year possessed. The potion I had tested the class with was impossibly difficult. Half of the third or fourth years couldn't prepare it correctly and that was with a potions manual set before them. This boy was a genius.

"So I'm happy I've won my house 50 points, but I do hope 'somewhat competent' wasn't your idea of a compliment. I believe both were rewards for succeeding in your little test." The boy returned with a flawless Slytherin smile. The class grew very still at Albus's statement, they were no doubt waiting to see what horrible punishment I threw at him for his rudeness.

"50 points as promised… and… an extra 5 for brazen cheek. But I warn you..."

"woooo little Sev!" interrupted a replica Parkinson before I shot her a warning glare that silenced her so fast she nearly gulped down her own tongue.

"AS I was saying. I warn the rest of you, should I catch any one else trying that with me you'll all be scrubbing cauldrons for the remainder of your stay at Hogwarts. As for your compliment. I believe it should suffice that I require a two page version of said paper from everyone in the class but you. You may all thank Ms. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy for that." I said soliciting an enormous groan from the class.

"Sooo, no homework for me?" asked Albus smiling.

"Whatever gave you that idea? Little Sev was it? They obviously need a refresher in the history of the potion as a start. Youuuu on the other hand will be needing to write about its preparation and the practical theory behind its use. And I will be having a word with you after class about placing into second year potions. Now everyone please turn to page three-hundred and ninety-four."

* * *

So this is one of my favorites. I love the dynamics of writing a Portrait version of Snape and having him meet Harry's son. I love how Snape realizes that Albus is more Lily than either James or Harry.

Again cookies will motivate me to edit faster, but since i have no mailing address listed for which to send said cookies to... reviews, favs, or follows will also work.

BTW: I recently read a study that said 90% + of fanfiction writers and readers are female... (Since i'm not i find that extremely odd)

**Updated: 06/02/13**

**There are new rules concerning my posting of new material for the summer. Since i am going to be extraordinarily busy, I have decided to implement a strict no review no update policy. If you are enjoying the story so far please review or it will be a while before fresh content is released.**


	11. Talking to Portraits & Als Interrogation

Talking to Portraits

APOV

"Severus, where did you learn all of that theory about potions?" The portrait Snape asked seriously. I wasn't used to anyone calling me by my second name before. It felt strange that the grumpy professor should use it so easily. Well it was his name.

"I read a lot…" I began "and well my aunt teaches me stuff as well. She even lets me watch some of her work at the ministry since I've been spelled to secrecy." I finished trying to impress him with that.

"Ms Granger was an excellent student if entirely too irritating. You should count yourself lucky to have learned so much from her." Snape added returning to his desk within the portrait. It was more than weird to speak to a dead man's shadow.

"I would like you to consider becoming my private student when the headmistress finds a suitable replacement for me. I will also make a personal recommendation that you be placed into second year potions regardless." The professor said writing a note on Hogwarts parchment and handing it to a witch who had entered his frame without warning. The portrait world must be quite strange.

"I understand what an honor it would be, but I honestly would hate to leave my friends behind." I offered honestly touched by his offer. More honestly though would be that I was pissed at his treatment of the class. How could he say those things to Rose and Score or even test us like that? It was absurd. "Besides I'm good friends with Scor and i'm sure he knew the answer too, if you'd have given him a chance to speak he would have remembered Braxter's theory as well." I said reproachfully.

"You and mr. Malfoy? That surprises me tremendously. You would do well not to lie on another's behalf since it will only hurt them later o…" Snape started before I cut him off.

"I didn't lie, I can assure you he knew that answer, he's as smart as me. _You_ would do well not to presume things that you know nothing about." I snapped bravely, I was tired of people repeating their surprise at our friendship, and Scor had beaten me at chess for Merlins sake!

"Careful Potter, I wouldn't want you to lose the points you just won for your house by overstepping." Snape said casting me a warning glare before continuing. "If that is indeed true I apologize for my assumption. You should however remember a professor may _presume_ whatever he wishes, your father may be famous but that does not accord you his saintly preeminence." Snape snapped back sarcastically, practically spitting out the last two words as though he had found them distasteful. After he finished he looked into my green eyes pausing to consider something.

"Would you rethink your decision to study under me if mr. Malfoy could indeed prove worthy to join us as well?" He finished contemplating his offer as though it were still alien and strange to hear out loud.

"Absolutely!" I said over enthusiastically. I was trying to act tough and Slytherin and here I was shouting my excitement like and eleven yea… oh well I guess I still am… "Then you may tell Mr. Malfoy to present himself to me tomorrow evening so that I may assess his… skills. That will be all." Snape said turning his back on me dismissively.

Al's Interrogation

SPOV

"Stupid old portrait." Al said exiting class turning to find me lazily braced against the stone wall.

"Hey Scor thanks for waiting."

He merely gave me that stupid smile of his and moved to stand by my side as I detached myself from the wall.

"What did the old shit want?"

I really wanted to know why Al came late to class but that could wait. Besides it wouldn't do to let the green-eyed twit think I was actually kind of worried…

"Oh. That was him asking the both of us to be his private pupils after his replacement arrives." Al offered nocking his shoulder playfully into mine.

"What? Why me? I thou…" I started before Al continued his smug little story.

"I told him you knew the answer too, which I know you did, and wouldn't consider taking his offer if it meant leaving friends behind. So he told me that if you passed his assessment tomorrow you could join me." Al finished nocking into me again with his infectious smile.

"Al! that is not the Slytherin way! Those who can't keep up get left behind… and I barely remembered half of it. Although I suppose he never gave me a chance to respond…" I was entirely too annoyed at the professor for that.

"Scor I know you wouldn't have left me behind either so don't play games. And _I_ knew you could have answered it!" Al snapped turning right down the corridor. Well I wouldn't have left Al behind exactly... since it would have been entirely more likely for me to toss that ratty piece of kindling into our common room fire first.

"So Al... why were you late?" I asked turning left this time hearing the distant sound of shifting stairs.

"I… got lost. I thought I mentioned…" He said slightly evasively. My ass he got lost. His face said he didn't want to worry me anymore after last night. Well at least I'm sure until the Headmistress denied him his request to transfer. I gave him Father's raised eyebrow look that said you were full of shit and I knew it.

"Well I ran into Marvolo in the corridor's and he…"

Please not that morbidly disturbing child.

"What did he do?" I said more than asked, interrupting Al mid-sentence and pulling him off the main corridor into the deserted side hall.

"We… just spoke. He was curious about why he seemed to know me from somewhere." Al said sheepishly, not meeting my gaze.

"Well you are Harry Potter's son its not a mystery as to how he knows you and besides that doesn't explain why you seemed so flustered when you got to class." I said. Marvolo was dangerous and he had most likely said something to Al that was designed to mess with his head.

"First of all I seem to have had the same feeling as him ok, and I'm entirely sure his knowing me had nothing to do with my Father. Second I was aggravated because not only had he made me late but he had tried to push some nonsense about you that I didn't buy for a second." Al said in a tone that indicated he had no intention of continuing the discussion.

"Do you still want to talk to the Headmistress?" I asked changing the subject. What did Volo tell Al? That snake felt more dangerous than the majority of the death eaters still in Azkaban and knowing his family that was likely true.

"Well, quite frankly I don't think all the gold in Gringotts would make that hat change its mind." Al said dodging a fanged frisbee as we made our way further towards our charms classroom.

"That musty old dish rag isn't the one who needs convincing, its Minerva Mcgonagall who you so unceremoniously refer to as old bat." I tossed at Al.

"Hey I'm certain your dish rag comment was what drove the hat to torment us like this in the first place you pompous twit. Besides you're just jealous that I'm untouchable." Al said smiling. He is fond of his insults this one.

"You're already _touched_ Al and I know what made that hat do what it did and its decision had nothing to do with my accurate assessment of its condition." I threw back referring to what we both knew to be the cause of our predicament.

"I am perfectly sane thank you. And _you_ will recall your clumsiness got us into that mess." Al said walking backwards to face me with a smile. He continued before I could remind him that it was his clumsiness that had nearly drowned me and that walking backwards was a stupid way of asking for a repeat performance.

"Rosie slipped me a note in class Scor. Apparently the sorting hat's decision is final and magically binding. Thats why she ran off for that book this morning. So I guess that means I'm stuck with Rori and Maddy." Al finished conveniently leaving me out, eyes flashing a darker Slytherin green that said he was laughing hysterically inside.

I was going to respond when he skillfully ducked into class leaving me open mouthed in the middle of a busy corridor.

I will get you for that Al.

At least he'll be in Slytherin with me…


	12. Tides of Violence

There is a lot to keep track of during this chapter so you might have to buckle up. As a reward the fluff will resume shortly afterwards as a reprieve for the growing political conflicts mentioned here. Let me know if you like the political machinations of the mainland families or the historical elements introduced. (Valois is pronounced Valwa) Enjoy!

* * *

Tides of Violence: a Political Conflict Emerges.

"Welcome Rose, Al, Scorpius to the wonder that is Gryffindor tower!" cried Louis meeting us at the entrance to the common room.

"Now all of you lions be warned these three are under my personal protection. You don't want to pick a fight with the entire Weasley family so I suggest you don't give them any trouble." Cried Louis into the room of roughhousing boys and giggling girls. We settled in and I couldn't imagine how natural it felt. We were having a wonderful time until someone brought _it_ up.

"Damn those bastards and their threats. How can the ministry do this?" A boy said reading a letter and running from the room.

"Did you hear about the Purists moving to withdraw all of their gold from Gringotts and cease their contributions to the ministry should the legislations against the sacred twenty-eight and the other prominent nine-tenth families not be repealed by Christmas?" Lou asked slightly hushed.

"The magical community depends on that money. Besides how can they risk a goblin revolt now? I'm entirely certain the goblin clans would back the S28 since they are some of the wealthiest witches and wizards in the world." said Rosie eyeing me furtively. She was clearly aware of the growing political strife. Why are the potter-weasleys divided into extraordinary geniuses and imbecilic twits?

"I heard that Minister Shacklebolt is under enormous pressure by the Reformation party to go the opposite direction and increase limitations on families that are ninety percent pureblooded. He can hardly remain objective since the Shacklebolts still remain part of the S28." Said Connor Finnegan eyeing the common room most likely for signs of the Abbots or Macmillons.

"Why is this happening now after all this time?" asked James.

"Well it all started because of that blasted paper! The International Confederation of Wizards was presented documents that actually detail a reawakening ceremony of magical blood in undiluted families. They've discovered a way to enhance the potency of innate magic through pureblood lineage. The Reformation party is terrified that the S28 might use the mentioned rituals to reignite the muggle purges of the first and second wars." Rose said in her most matter of fact tone.

"Are you serious?" James screeched. "Purebloods have always claimed they were superior now there's a way they can actually establish it?"

"But aren't the Weasleys and the Prewetts part of the S28?" Asked Connor worriedly looking at Al and James.

"Well the Weasley's, the Prewetts, the Longbottoms and several others were exempt from the legislations because of their actions during the war. But even many of the pureblooded families that fought against Voldemort have been targeted. The radicals aren't happy that the international community is also starting to fume over the same issues." Al finished.

"Thats right the wizarding communities in France, Japan and Germany are growing restless too. The Reformation party most likely fears that the pueblooded families might exploit the research to argue expanding their control and might receive international backing to do it." said Rose looking at me as though I should have been explaining this instead of her and Al. I hate that they assume i should.

"Since the Malfoy family assimilated the majority of the pureblooded female members of Britains original founders through the ages, Draco Malfoy actually holds the last 'Supreme Patron of Founders' title in this country, as Scor will after him." Al said turning to me as well.

"Does your father know anything about whats going on?" Al asked curious.

"Its worse than you know. Lucius was stripped of his titles, lands, and wealth, all of it passing to Father and Grandmother for their decisive betrayal of the dark lord at the critical final hours of the war. As such Father runs whats left of the founders council in the Ministry but refuses to get involved in the Radical and Purists conflict. Things are getting tenser than ever since the majority of the nine-tenth families and whats left of the S28 look to him for guidance." I started.

"While I understand the Founders Council is important they cant overrule the Wizengamot so how is that worse than we know?" asked Rosie curiously.

"Alexandre deDrée and the Cröy Sisters: Evengeline, Abelinda and Candria wrote Father recently. When he refused their requests... Augustin of house Valois himself paid father a visit over the summer." I said slowly.

"No Way!" cried Louis. "Augustin as in the former Supreme Mugwump of the ICW and Warlock patriarch of the Valois family? _The_ House Valois as in the richest and oldest pureblooded family in the world?" Louis asked half screaming.

"The same" I countered although oldest was debatable... they just ate all the other families, devoured them through marriage.

"I've heard maman is far descended from one of the female Valois but for Augustin himself to pay you a visit… what did he want." Louis continued slightly fearful of my answer.

"Well Augustin and Father were friends for a long time and his sister was at one time promised to Draco, so he pretended that it was just a social call by an old friend. I'm certain however that it was about Father joining the Sacred Houses coalition, since the deDrées and the Cröys wrote to Father about it first. The coalition consists of the oldest and entirely pureblooded Patron Founders from every magical community around the world. Since the British ministry of magic is one of the most powerful, Father's involvement would be an enormous victory for the coalition. Father said when they have amassed enough support they plan to threaten to remove their seals from each of the founders walls should the magical legislations made against them not be repealed by the ICW and the individual ministries." I finished darkly.

"WHAT! But thats suicide!" cried Rose. "Whats all this about founders walls?" asked James rather stupidly.

"Don't you know anything Jamie?" asked Al sarcastically, explaining for Rosie.

"Each ministry depends on the seals of their respective founders for the magical energy they use to govern their respective countries." Said Al.

"What are you talking about? The Wizengamot runs Britain not some stupid wall or founders council." Said James aggressively.

"Well what do you think powers the trace? Or the cloaking matrix that protects our world from the muggles? Or even binds the treaties made with the various other sentient races or fellow ministries? All of our largest and most complex spells are powered by blood and the hundreds of magical seals belonging to the founding members of Britain placed in the Ministry ages ago. Who else but the founders council governs that magic? The founders walls of Britain, America, France, Japan, Germany, Greece and Egypt make up the Seven greatest walls in the world." Al finished tiredly as though he had explained something that should be common knowledge.

"I don't understand if these walls are so powerful, why wouldn't the ministry have used them to fight Voldemort?" James asked.

"Because you twit the majority of our founders council was composed of his supporters. Nobody would have agreed to using the wall against him, but neither would they dare declaring publicly that they would have used its power for him until the ministry fell, well aside from the Lestranges and maybe the Blacks." Rose finished.

"So what can these Valois really accomplish? How can a family of stuck up French be as powerful as all that?" James asked.

"Because for starters _every single_ member of that family has passed Warlock qualifications by age 23 for the last millennia and a half, power is in their blood. Second they have accumulated so many great families through marriage that they have a web of connections running through Europe and beyond. Their name is so magically powerful that the female line carries Valois jointly even after the first generation through marriage. Which means two females must be born to discontinue the name." Louis said.

"And why does that matter?" asked James eyebrows furrowed as though he was having trouble comprehending what was said.

"Merlin you are so dense James. the founders walls consists of a multitude of family seals, when a formerly extant family dies off or joins another the seal is replaced with that of their closest living relatives. The French Court of Magic disband the Paris founders council when the last three families assimilated into house Valois. Augustin, his brothers and cousins control the magic of the Paris founders wall entirely on there own." Al finished darkly, he knew a lot about those horrid wretches. I wonder how.

"Thats crazy! One Family basically controls all France?" James screamed.

"Hahahaha. Actually, the first thing Augustin's father Audric did was to make the palaces of Versailles and the Louvre the Valois personal residences using the magic of the wall to cloak their presence from the Muggles who think they are stlil museums. They are royalty in all but title." said Louis.

"Don't tell me you don't remember meeting Acelin, Apolline, and Cyrille?" Al asked James with feigned incredulity. "Oh right Dad didn't take you did he?" he finished tauntingly.

"You know Augustin's three children as well?" I asked watching Louis turn to Al in equal surprise. Those three are quite gifted. Not like Al or me but enough to frighten any of the Ministers themselves. They were bred to be Princes and Princesses of magical society. They were taught long ago how to play the game and to never ever lose at it.

"As well as Ambroise's children Alphonse and Ariana. Can you believe they wanted to arrange a betrothal between me and Apolline when Augustin found out I was a prodigy? As if we were pieces to be moved about on a board." Al said indignantly.

"How do you know the Valois?" I asked again curious that Augustin would allow let alone arrange his daughters marriage to a wizard anything less than nine-tenths pure. In truth only the first born males were required to marry purebloods, but I still found the idea strange. I suppose power was more important in this case than blood purity.

"Augustin has invited dad to his stupid balls years in a row. The War hero of Britain who survived the killing curse and defeated the only wizard next to Dumbledore who could best his father Audric in a duel. Naturally since Louis taught me french dad and mom thought it would be incredibly fun to bring me along. I'm surprised Aunt Fleur didn't mention the soirée to you Lou. She is Azure Valois-Cambray's great granddaughter and was invited as well." the green eyed twit was being unusually slytherin tonight. Ha maybe the mere mention of those horrible children is infectious.

"Maman most certainly did not!" Lou said in a manner that said he felt extremely cheated. James also looked upset. Like he had missed out not only on the opportunity but that Al seemed to grasp so much more of what the world really was like. He looked utterly confused by the political games being played and hadn't even heard of the Founder's wall or even the council. Well I suppose we try and keep it that way. Nobody bothers talking about it because the council always seems to agree to whatever the Wizengamot decides is best. The council actually was responsible for placing the Taboo on Voldemorts name during the war so that they could track anyone brave enough to say it out loud.

"Come on my little brother you are much too serious for you own good" Said Teddy hearing our conversion. He had resurfaced from Victoire's mouth for air moments ago and had decided to come over to us when she had made to leave. He crossed the room picking up Al from behind to whirl him around playfully in the air. Al merely laughed and smiled as though all the weight of our conversation had lifted away from him. Marvolo… Purists Threats... Radical reprisals... The Valois… The coalition… all on top of Al's very powerful and entirely unstable magic. I still had to study for my potions exam with Snape tomorrow evening… what a first day. This was going to be a tough year, i could just tell.


	13. Letters Home

_Dear Mum and Dad_

_So… I suppose I'm writing to inform you that I… well… placed into Slytherin. Now I know dad said not to worry about the sorting... but I feel strange about it anyway. There was a weird incident during the whole mess but everybody says that the Hat's decision is final regardless so I won't be able to change houses… everyone but mad genius Rosie made Gryffindor. Dad there are a few things I was wondering if I could talk to you about over hols. Something the sorting hat said to me…_

_I have mainly taken to hanging with the Gryffindors since the majority of my house either hates or fears me too much to bother. James hates Scor, one of my only real friends aside from Rose and Lou. Scor is really amazing! I think I might just be able to survive Slytherin with him. We both should have been placed Ravenclaw since he's smarter than Rose. (HE ACTUALLY BEAT ME AT CHESS! Well forced a stalemate but…still). Aside from Scor there are Matheus Goyle who seems much too kind to be in Slytherin, (a fact Scor says is due entirely to Mr. Goyle's absence in Maddy's life) and Aurora Parkinson who is a bit strange but treats me well enough. Professor Snape's portrait is teaching potions until they can find a replacement. He's taken to calling me little Sev and even wants to take me on as a private student! He's a terrible grouch but I think it would be an amazing opportunity._

_Dad… I… there is something heavy here at Hogwarts. I mean it goes beyond just the centuries of magical buildup. I sense something dark… it doesn't feel like… the past… there's enough of that darkness… this is something different. Something thats not yet come. We can talk over hols since its too… eerie to discuss in a letter. I hope the business with the French families isn't causing too much trouble at work. I imagine your department really only has to worry about violent Radicalist reprisals but I can't help but feel as though the climate can do anything but escalate as a result of recent events._

_Love you both more than I could ever say!_

_A.S.P._

_~*~*~*~)◊(~*~*~*~_

_Dear aunt Hermione. And Uncle Ron too (Only because the address is the same!)_

_THERE IS SOOO MUCH I WANT TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT! Firstly don't tell mom or dad but… well I miss you as much as I do them! I am disappointed I sorted Slytherin although there was some weirdness with the sorting that I will run by you sometime. I've only had a few days of classes, but I have to say I'm already doing better than Rose! Professor Snape says that although the school will most likely recall Slughorn that I should consider taking private lessons from his portrait. That and he wants me to skip a year! I am practicing controlling my wandless intent… and I think I'm getting better when lashing out. Not that anyone is giving me cause to, so don't worry!_

_Uncle Ron please don't be mad at me for sorting Slytherin… i'm having a hard enough time as it is. I have to say that my newest friend (whom I won't mention just yet…) did force a stalemate out of me… I was shocked when he beat Rose on the train but… well he is full of surprises. Rosie and I are still as cooky as your genius wife but she seems to fit in well with the Gryffindors too so she's having a blast! Lou, Rose, Scor and I seem to get along, well… most of the time, so we've been leading the way in displaying interhouse cooperation. Love you guys and hope you all aren't partying too much. I can't wait until Lils and Hugo join us next year. Don't let any prophet photographers get any pictures of the drunk partying when they do!_

_With Love_

_Your Favorite Nephew, A.S.P._

_P.S. I hope that the growing political nonsense doesn't interfere too much with research funding… My Slytherin… housemates… are all being hit pretty hard by some of the anti-purist radical legislation… and well, the Purist backlash will do nothing to help douse the fires._

_~*~*~*~)◊(~*~*~*~_

_Dear Lils_

_I love you soooooo much. I wanted to write you and tell you how amazing Hogwarts is. I can't wait until you can come yourself. I have a new best friend. Cyrille and I only knew each other for a week so he doesn't count although I still miss him too. Scorpius is amazing. He's nothing like what uncle Ron describes the Malfoys to be. Well thats not entirely true since he's arrogant and definitely all Slytherin but he has a kindness to him that I believe will make life here tolerable. (Oh and you are the only one outside school who knows who he is so keep it secret.) Tell me if you need anything and I will fly home within the hour to give my favorite girl in the world a hug and a big kiss._

_All the love in the World_

_Your big brother, Allie_

~*~*~*~)◊(~*~*~*~

Dear Squirt

Dear ALBUS

SOMEONE BEAT YOU AT CHESS! What your uncle means is we are glad you've found a friend who can stimulate and challenge you. Rosie refers to him merely as the snake (—Or some less appropriate profanity I'm unwilling to repeat—) so we are both curious to hear more about this… Scor was it? Anyway I'm more interested in hearing about this incident at the sorting… Rosie had mentioned as much but refused to elaborate. As far as the political conflicts… well they aren't interfering too much with research in my department. Ginny says your father is working late most nights but I'm sure your parents will tell you what they know. Have you had a chance to review any of the spells I taught you? … (or made any new ones of your own?) I must say the few you showed me were fascinating, and those potions you made for George are selling quite well. I do hope you fare better in Slytherin, I'm certain you've seen fit to understate the extent of their resentment towards you. Don't let Rosie fall behind… I know she knows what she's doing but you always keep her on her toes. Although this Scor might prove as equally motivating.

We both love you very much you Slytherin sympathizer! Again your uncle is merely being stupid…as always. Hugo also sends his regards (he actually wanted to inform you of a mistake that he had found when perusing Rosie's copy of your first year charms textbook that she left at home… but well… that's Hugo. Besides I remember you had already pointed it out to me over summer!).

Your favorite Aunt!

Hermione

P.S. You know how good I am with memory charms… no one will remember they ever saw us partying.


	14. Midnight on the Black Lake

Midnight on the Black Lake

"Scor" The annoying green-eyed twit said climbing into my bed. "I can't sleep." I didn't want to know what horrible notion found itself so complex that it dared to plague Al with restless sleep, but it wasn't likely that it was anything that could be solved without considerable effort on my part… a prospect that would interrupt what had been a particularly pleasant dream.

"Go bother Aurora Al." I said despite moving to make room for him. His eyes never seem empty. Sometimes they were far away or somehow even seemed lost but never were they ever empty. Something about them made me pull the covers up higher over Al. He merely blew away a strand of stray hair that had fallen into my face when I had shifted. He regarded me with an expression that said we would be up for hours.

"Ok your mysterious hypnotism has worked again, what is it?" I asked making my annoyance plain. He merely looked at me quietly for a few more seconds. I hated how close we were becoming. In the same bed again. On the one hand Al felt safe and familiar and like a truer friend than I had ever been led to expect I could have. On the other, something about his eyes made me violently nauseous. I mean run to the lou kind of nauseous. I felt physically ill that I had started to think of this boy I had barely known as a brother. I didn't know what I was supposed to feel. It was stranger still that one person could hold so much power over another. One person who was both your very happiness and the source of all your anxiety. Magic poured from those eyes… I'm entirely certain it was Al tapping into some archaic and forgotten branch of magic that not even I or Rose could understand without years of study.

"Its not hypnotism, Scor. Don't be silly. It's my natural charm and staggering intellect." Al said in a tone that might have been humorous had I not known Al was really distressed by something.

"Would you like to take a walk around the grounds?" I tested.

"We could get in trouble." Al shot back not entirely rejecting the idea. I smiled. For a genius it was absurd how obvious he was at times. It made my smile widen thinking how often I seemed to forget that Al really was only eleven, how we all seemed to forget. Soon he would be twelve, I thought correcting myself remembering that Al's birthday fell sometime before christmas... Mine did to.

"Well thanks for enlightening me to that." I shot sarcastically. "But now that you mention it I'm feeling mischievous enough to go even if you don't come with." I said moving to get out of bed.

"You can't go without me. _I_ have the cloak." he huffed indignantly.

"Generations of students have snuck out of their beds without that sanctified cloak and I'm certain many of them went as equally unnoticed. Since I'm already up I think I'm going to take a walk." I said again pulling my robe around my shoulders and dawning my slippers.

"Ok fine… but don't think I didn't notice that." he was squinting his eyes not so much to see through the darkness but in a serpentine expression of his skepticism. He almost always noticed what i was up to.

"I haven't the faintest idea what you are talking about… mon petit génie (my little genius)." I added playfully acknowledging his observation. After pulling on his own robe and slippers he moved towards me, gracefully throwing the invisibility cloak over us, veiling our eleven year old forms entirely from the outside world. Shadows in the mist. Not even death could find us now. That thought was too strange for words.

"I wonder if we both will be able to fit under here when we get older?" I asked Al as we left the dungeons and made our way towards the front entrance. "We will, assuming you and I are still alive, remain friends and I happen not to be in a particularly unaccommodating mood." Al said with one of his playful shoulder nudges.

"Shut up you snarky snake..."

"..."

"SO. Dare I ask what terrifying thing you've got on your mind Al?"

"Well… its a whole mess of things really." he said sighing heavily.

Oh please tell me its not a 'whole mess of things' I thought repeating his words whiningly. Father would disapprove of me whining. I wondered what he would think of me indulging his rival's son so entirely.

"So should we start with the Valois and their nonsense? Marvolo and his? Or maybe our weirdness with the Sorting and the DoM?" I asked mirroring his sigh perfectly. Al stopped to look at me with wide-eyed surprise…his abrupt halt nearly tore the cloak right off of me as I continued forward a few steps.

"Did you forget I forced a stalemate out of you silly?" I asked nudging his shoulder a little harder than playfully would have required. He merely laughed, nudging me back.

"Surprise isn't a good look for you Al. Not only does it frighten me to see, but you end up with that same vacant James expression that does nothing to remedy the perception that ALL Potters really are half troll." I teased repeating a part of his favorite criticism of James.

"Doooo NooooT!" Al whined forgetting his troubles momentarily before his face fell back into solemn contemplation.

*SIGH*

"International, Domestic, or Personal?" I asked again.

"Marvolo… for starters…" Al answered back. "Besides he can't be as bad as that though Scor… he's hardly a 'Domestic' threat. I just get this weird feeling from him."

"..."

"How do you know him anyway?" Al asked as we crossed from the hard stone of the courtyard onto the soft grass of the grounds proper.

"Lets just say his dad wasn't exactly a source of happiness during the war…" I started in a tone that reflected exactly how humorous I found that statement to be.

"You _should_ be worried about him Al… I consider it disgustingly perverse … his being allowed to attend school here with the rest of us… I remember him as a child and he was wrong even then." I finished cryptically.

APOV

"All you need concern yourself with Al is that should he try and hurt you or even Rose or Louis _I_ will not hesitate to do what is _necessary_ to stop him." Scor asserted more strongly than I had ever believed him capable of.

It was like looking at the mad-eyed Scorpius who had attacked Nott in my defense that first night in the Dungeons. This was the resoluteness of the Black in him and the charismatic self assurance of a true Malfoy. I had stopped when I realized what Scor had meant by necessary.

That he would choose to defend me again so strongly was amazing. This time he slipped completely out from beneath the cloak and turned to face my invisible form. Somehow his eyes found mine even though I'm certain he could not have seen me. "You know Louis isn't the only one related to that god awful family…" Scor said quietly.

"Yeah... I know… Abraxas' sister Limstella was Augustin's Grandmother." I offered knowingly. Which made Lucius and Audric cousins. On top of that the original Malfoys had also married into an earlier main branch of the family. Gods it was depressing.

"Cyrille is rather unlike the rest though don't you think?" I offered. "Its almost as if you fused Louis and well… you into one shy angelic mess" I continued chuckling at the thought.

"Hahahah I suppose you're right." Scor said laughing in the moonlight, his eyes flashed a strange color for a second. I thought he might have taken offense to my comment but he had merely laughed. I removed the cloak and began walking towards the lake.

"Come on there is something I have been meaning to try." I called to Scor over my shoulder.

"Al it's slippery you're going to get your clothes all mucked up."

"Stop fussing over me _Mom._ And besides no I won't " I said grinning mischievously, grabbing Scor's hand.

"Al what are you doing we are going to get _wet_." Scor complained pulling back on my arm.

"First of all you say wet so distastefully… I wasn't aware you were part cat. Second… just … trust me ok?" I said stopping at the edge of the water.

"Close your eyes… just do it" I said before the idiot could object again. I summoned what energy I knew was required for this and closed my own eyes for a few moments before walking steadily forward.

It had worked! I watched as we both walked over the surface of the water. This was exhaustingly complex…but i was really doing it!

"Al… this is amazing!" Scor said realizing what had happened and having opened his eyes prematurely in his amazement.

"Is it?" I said feeling a little warm. Scor immediately caught himself… Malfoys do not compliment other people I could hear echoing in his stupid brain. "Well don't let it get to your head _Potter _we wouldn't want your ego to grow too large for you to carry, it might sink us into the lake. Besides you still got my slippers wet…" Scor said indignantly.

"Maybe I should let go of your hand and fix the rest of your clothes then?" I offered. For a second Scorpius looked horrified and nearly crushed my hand in his strengthened hold, i thought he was going to grab onto me entirely before something occurred to him.

His eyes twinkled cunningly and he merely shrugged. He closed his eyes just like I had and waved his left hand out in front of him. Suddenly an enormous portion of the water around us crystalized freezing into a solid mass. He stepped up onto the ice and turned to look at me grinning madly as though he thought he were the funniest thing on the planet.

"Frost theory… I'd like to see you top that." Said Scor smiling. I think I am the only person who can make him smile. I never see him do it for anyone else. It was rather nice to own something so pleasant.

I stepped up onto the ice as well. "You watch me." I said teasingly, pausing to find that stream of magic inside and around me. This was going to be taxing to try and do wandlessly, I had better not mess this up. I put my hands together reviewing everything I knew about water and frost theory and I realized after a few moments that my breath had began to fog in front of me.

"Al?" Scor asked sounding more curious than worried.

I heard the cracking.

"If you dump us into this lake Al so help me…" Scor started before realizing that the cracking was the sound of the ice _expanding_ outward from our huge island. I watched it continue, farther and farther until the entire surface of the lake became a mirrored pane of glassy frost, the moonlight reflecting softly back up at us from the lakes now flawless surface.

"You were saying?" I asked lightheadedly turning to face a bewildered Scor.

"Al that was… hey your nose is bleeding."

"Well that was exhausting." I said only half registering my nose.

"Here, let me." the pink eyed blond said pulling out his handkerchief to dap at my nose for a few moments.

Pink? that was stra...

"Come on lets get back before somebody realizes what we've done." Scor continued pulling me towards the shore. "You could have just spelled that mess away." I offered a little dizzily.

"Shut up twit besides I didn… Oh crap…" Scor said pausing before an approaching figure.

"What have we here?"

"Um professor Patil… we were just… um… well…" I stumbled.

"Wandering the grounds after hours… performing dangerous and experimental magic _without_ wands in what is _barely_ enough light to see two inches in front of your faces?" She finished for me, brows raised skeptically.

"Um … yeah." I acknowledged rather stupidly.

"You know better than that Albus. Since you two seem to have so much fun wandering around dangerously in the dark I should think a night's detention in the forbidden forest with Hagrid should be just what you need." She finished.

"I blame _youuuuu_" Scor hissed turning to me. I merely smiled back at him. I was dizzy and the eerie blue light of the moon on the frozen lake woke some forgotten winter chill in Scor's eyes. I must have dreamed that they were pink...

They were grey sometimes and then they were blue. I wondered if he couldn't pierce glass with them.

It was an odd thought I realized… piercing glass. I was too tired to think.

"Sorry mr. Giant Squid." I said softly turning back towards the lake one last time.

"Come on you dolt." Said Scor grabbing my arm to support me. I felt like I imagine my parents and aunts do when they drink too much at christmas.

"Coming _Mom_." I answered to Scor as we followed the Professor back to the castle.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. If anyone likes the idea of the Valois and reviews I might include a link to a family tree i'm creating for them (although you won't see them until the summer of year two). Since I still doubt whether chapter 12 was a little too heavy in terms of political machinations and introducing new historical elements please let me know If you liked or disliked the contents of that chapter. (I always thought the Pureblooded families seemed too powerful for merely upperclass society so I wove the Founders Walls in to explain why they seemed almost untouchable with exception to major crimes. Since the mainland societies are never expounded on in canon i thought i would have fun creating that drama with them.) Hope you all find the complexity of the characters as entertaining as i do. Geniuses are always impossible to write... Al and Scor accept cookies or reviews for faster updates.

**Updated: 06/02/13**

There are new rules concerning my posting of new material for the summer. Since i am going to be extraordinarily busy, I have decided to implement a strict no review no update policy. If you are enjoying the story so far please review.


	15. As Remembered

"Hey Al do you remember this?"

"What is it Scor? Here it's all dusty I'll just wipe off the… Oh yeah I do remember this… **_description of the room of requirements: the room of hidden things, as discovered years after the Battle of Hogwarts - ASP & SHM_**

"Its a memory from our early years at school. Lets open it. The pensieve is already set up."

I guess since Starvision89 has been so kind and absolutely can't wait for an update, this extra chapter is for you (^_^).

* * *

"So Al ... what was inside?"

"Scor … It… it's ash… mountains and mountains of it… heaped and strewn in a vision of the incomprehensibly sublime. A whispering landscape of crumbling dust.

A great grey waste… a graveyard of darkness

—That place… it feels wrong…

a mausoleum of forgotten hopes… full of memory and sorrow…

shadows reaching, dancing naked across the scorched walls… crying out in fear and anguish through time itself… writhing in the horror of what must have been witnessed.

all the tokens of childhood entrusted to this place for safekeeping… are now gone… burnt to pale nothingness beneath the veiled moonlight that even now seeps through charred curtains.

There is nothing in there but echoes and icy void. A chasm of lingering purpose… each pile of ash a dread sentinel left to keep watch over the ruined skeleton of its master's remains… out of longing perhaps, to fulfill a mandate long beyond possible completion. I've heard stories about this place but …

but a monochrome boneyard is all that remains of that once sacred shelter.

Can you imagine how many of us must have come here for sanctuary, reprieve or silent contemplation throughout history?"

"Al…?"

"How many sought peace, or like us the secrets of the past...

And now it is merely a silent tomb… where secret love, blissful friendship and violent rivalry lie in equally measured death.

_I have never seen anything as hauntingly beautiful nor as morbidly terrifying…_

… Our fathers fought in there…tried to kill each other right _here_…"

"… Al… are you oka— ?"

"I… I think … we should go… promise me you'll never come back here… promise me you'll never actually look inside Scor… ok?"

"What? I get the most beautiful and frightening display of eloquence your little Potter brain could ever potentially muster and I don't even get to see the source o—

"Promise! We… just shouldn't have come here… let's just go…"

"Al it's ok … I… we can go if you want…but..."

"I don't want you to ever have to see that… promise!"

"Ha your not generally one for showing actual concern whats gotten into y—"

"Swear!"

"Ow Al your hurting me! I promise… it's ok Al just… Rose must be wondering where we 'slithered' off to, we should go find your imbecile cousin…ok?"

"… Ok"

"Here, hey your hand is freezing."

"Oh… Um… Thanks Scor"

"…Idiot"

...

"...Ponce"

"You would know wouldn't you Potter"

"Oh so it's back to Potter is it?"

"Al! Scorpius! Come on we're going to be late if you don't hurr… Oh… well I wasn't aware snakes held hands in public… hee hee hee"

"Shut up Rosie!"

"No no… it's a good look for you two, just don't let either of your parents ever see that, they might have aneurisms. Or James for that matter. Shall we? I think we might still be able to make it to transfiguration on time. Hey Scorpius can I hold your hand too or is that an honor reserved for my cousin?...

"You know I am starting to remember why I dislike you Weasley."

"You both are turning soooooo red."

"And now i've fully remembered."

**_description of the room of requirements: the room of hidden things, as discovered years after the Battle of Hogwarts - ASP & SHM_**

* * *

I wrote this chapter before even the prologue and was never even sure it would have a place in the story so if the three seem slightly out of character… they are. This always felt almost surreal to me for a number of reasons, namely because it was written without internal narration… merely with dialogue. The characters were both too young **_and_** at the same time too old in: spirit, word, and affect to seem plausible.

Since I love the poetry of a ruined room of hidden things I simply had to write about the children's discovery of its burnt remains. You may consider Al's words more an extension of my own mind than part of his character.

(Since i'm putting this in for Svision89, Hope you enjoyed! And don't worry this is NOT a substitute for a regular chapter, the next chapter may well be up in minutes. Although don't quote me on that. I am a whimsical individual who writes fanfiction for fun… you never know what I might do…you might get 2 extra chapters ^_^ or you may get none 0_o) 20,000 + words of following content already written, just have to edit and fill some chapter gaps.

If anyone else wants extra chapters dedicated just to them, review enough and you might just get them XD. (I hope guest Buford is still with us too)

Things to look forward to: Draco, Harry and Ron being ridiculous; drunk Weasleys over hols; funny house elves; amazing gifts; an increasingly funny Al and Scor; terrifying premonitions/revelations and the boys coming to each others defense time and again.

Next Chapter: Detention: A forgotten Hallow in the Forest (This one might take a while because i have yet to actually write it.)

_-Cookies over money and the written word ABOVE them both. Thank you for reading so far. (I wonder if anyone will kill me when they realize my promises of hot chocolate etc... are all lies 0_o)_

_P.S. _SV89 I warn you much of what i foreshadowed in my PM will be coming up soon when the boys go home for hols. (i decided to keep it for their first years... mwahahahah). I write to an intelligent audience because some people take the time to respond with equal eloquence ;) thanks for your kindness and your reviews.


	16. A forgotten Hallow in the Forest

Kicking Stones in the Forest

Today had been tiring enough. We had gone to bed late last night because of our midnight excursion and I had just come from dealing with that pompous overvalued piece of kindling and his stupid potions test. Now we had to perform detention in the forbidden forest…Merlin I have an insufferable twit for a best friend I thought looking back at Al. His eyes were shining strangely in the moonlight.

"Hello uncle Hagrid" Al said sheepishly as we approached the ramshackle hovel that was professor Hagrid's hut. "I heard yer' got yerself inta trouble already…jus like yer dad eh Al?" the half-giant said laughing and clapping an enormous hand on Al's shoulder. I thought the force of it might break Al's back, or hammer him like a peg several inches into the ground.

"Well you know me…" Al said looking off into the forest, not entirely his usual self. As powerful and intelligent as he was… as willing and brave to call the headmistress an old bat in front a crowd of students, Al was extraordinarily insecure at times.

Hagrid was wrong, I imagine Al is nothing like his father. I've seen pictures… they may have looked alike but certainly there were no two like Al nor would there ever be again. Just as I am not my father I thought solemnly.

I realized something was definitely off in Albus's eyes. They were filled with something … foreign. His eyes are always so strange. I will never forget the way the were lit that day in the DoM.

"Now you two wil be needin to find a trail o'er strange markins the centaurs say have been left round the forest thes pas nights. I wan ya ta mark em on this here map and report to me if ya fin anythin…" Hagrid instructed calmly. "You mean we're to go in there? Alone?" I asked not entirely sure I had heard him correctly.

"Ther ain nothin much could arm Al her in't tha right? Besides I hav some fith and sixth years out lookin in other parts o the forest an I will be out ther with Fangs here." The Giant said as if a few extra students in that enormous forest were reassurance enough. As if this _puppy_ could protect us. Although Al and I could probably take on anything in this vile forest I didn't aim to test that little theory.

"Come on Scor the sooner we go the sooner we can come back." Al said dragging me towards the forest.

"I can walk perfectly fine on my own you thank you Al." I said annoyed.

"Yeah, Yeah, lets go." Al said letting go of my hand. My fingers tingle every time he does that. It was odd… It wasn't my hand that was bothering me right now, it was clear there was something bothering Al. I was trying to think of what could have possibly happened today while we were apart. James perhaps?

"So… what did he say?" Al asked as we walked through the forest.

"I'd like to concentrate on finding those strange markings. Hagrid gave us the task we should at least…" I started.

"Oh never mind that… what did Snape say? How did he test you?" Al asked jumping nimbly over gnarled roots and rocky mounds, he was entirely too graceful for a genius I thought humorously as I watched him balance perfectly on as little of his feet as possible. I could do that too. Father said it wasn't becoming of me to jump around like some circus acrobat, but he was still amazed when he saw me leaping on tree branches slender enough to snap under a normal child's weight.

"Polyjuice potion…" I said casually.

"Pollyjuice potion." Al repeated without inflection continuing forward. "Thats pretty advanced" Al said blinking in the darkness.

"Yeah well I passed his little test flawlessly." I said not sure by the tone of Al's voice whether to be proud or not. I could never be sure whether I could actually match Al's wit.

"Polyjuice potion is a specialty of my aunts so I learned how to brew it young. But really its pretty hard though… harder than Dragonsting" Al said.

"Are you mad that Snape dared to ask me a harder potion or that I was able to answer?" I asked curiously.

"Oh neither just thinking about taking potions with you and Snape. Kind of weird I think." Al finished sighing leaping from an outcropping of rock onto a low hanging branch. We were weird. Our entire friendship was weird, an oddity of nature to be sure. This forest…was weirder still. Every sound it made, every gust of air, was filled with age and memory. Just like the stones of the castle. Al must feel it too. It was frightening in here, yet I felt like I belonged in these woods more than in the real world. I wonder if the trees themselves were bound with memory. I wonder if one day I might return here with Al and merely be devoured by the will of these dark trees. To be lost forever in its depths.

Al grabbed the branch beneath him and swung nimbly back down to the forest floor. He was so deep in thought it would be extraordinarily easy to…hahahahahah I could trip him without even moving a finger… maybe he would catch himself… or maybe he'd fall on his face… I thought mischievously.

Just then he caught me staring and turned to notice the smirk I had on my face. After a seconds pause he merely smiled back then raised his hand and twirled his index finger dramatically in the air… "oomph" I managed falling on my face. He had also managed to cushion the hard earth to break my fall.

"Bugger you Al!" I said turning up to look at the bright green eyes of a laughing Potter standing right above me.

"Oh Noooo, did I do that?" he teased laughing.

If anyone tried to do what he had just done to me I'd have hexed their face off, why did I realize I had merely smiled in response to his antics? We are so weird and I am not father… I was about to grasp Al's extended hand when I saw it just lying there stamped into the ground. A diamond shaped stone… It caught the light strangely and seemed to be full of old magic.

I reached to pick it up turning it softly in my hands so as to examine it. Thats when I noticed it.

"Whaddya find … Scor?" Al asked bending down to look at the stone. "Al… this… has the Peverell family seal on it… the mark of the Hallows." I finished darkly realizing what I had found. What horror would conspire to lead us back to the place that Al's father had faced his death and come back… alive.

"It can't be Scor…" Al said extending his hand. I dropped the stone into his open palm so that he could examine it for himself.

"Scor this… has been lost since the battle of Hogwarts…" Al started incredulously looking up from the stone to search my face. As though I had the answers his lightning quick brain sought. I like that he still looks to me for answers though. I find it extraordinarily gratifying that he should think I might be able to keep up with him, maybe I really could.

APOV

"Well I guess you found it." I said offering the resurrection stone back to Scor.

"Are you mad?" Scor said looking at me with those strange eyes of his. Normally they would change from winter blue to storm grey depending on the sun or brightness and yet in the glow of the moonlight of this dark forest they seemed almost like the pink in the aurora. So very strange…

"Well I trust you to not do anything nefarious with it." I tossed humorously at him.

"Al you are a Peverell in all but name. Besides your father is the master of death and this rightly belongs to you." He said closing my fingers around the stone. "Anyway my Father doesn't need another reason for Harry Potter's aurors or the DMLE to come smashing down our front doors." He finished looking up at me.

He found it, it had come to him. These things were not to be second guessed. His eyes made me want to run in the other direction, I couldn't even think about the stone. Pink was not a natural color for eyes…

"Ours… together…" I began… "I will just hold on to it until we are smart enough to study its spellwork someday far off from now. Sound reasonable?" I offered rationally. "Fine" Scor responded uneasily, looking at me with an expression of puzzlement bordering on confusion.

"One, of course I trust you, you twit. Two I'm really only in Slytherin because of you… things of power don't interest me… I'm powerful enough as it is." I said finishing his thoughts out loud.

"Hahahahaha" Scor laughed loudly. "What?" I queried suspiciously, why was the twit laughing.

"I'm a good deal more complex than James, it will take more than that to guess what I'm thinking." Scor said laughing.

I was _wrong_? Thats odd I'm almost never…

"Close though… two out of three." Scor finished leaping up into a tree branch away from me to stop me from arguing about the stone… wow he's better at that than me! Wow he's …

"Amazing Scor!" I shouted as he climbed higher, moving faster and faster through the branches. His hair shone brightly in the darkness, like a forgotten ljósálfr before their race passed into legend, disappearing from the world. A light elf was nothing like the small statured elves bound in service across the magical world. In fact one could claim they were exact opposites. The idea of enslaving a ljósálfr was like contemplating drinking the blood of a unicorn, sacrilege. Their vanishing was considered one of the most tragic moments of magical history. Scor looked inhuman… it was amazing, that he could be so free around me.

I could feel the magic he was using on his feet. That was really inventive spellwork. It required more control than I had learnt from aunt Hermione. "I would probably blow up the trees trying that." I called after him. "You mean like this!" he shouted from above. 'CRACK' I heard as splintered wood came raining down in brightly colored flames.

"That is so cool Scor!" I shouted again.

"Thank you, thank you. I do try so terribly hard." He said descending gracefully to bow with a dramatic flourish in front of me. What else has he managed to hide I wonder? Where was the Malfoy i came in here with?

"I didn't know Malfoys were allowed to make fools of themselves in public." I said laughing playfully, immediately regretting my words. His smile vanished and his face changed dramatically. He looked like an angry lordling's son. I imagined my head paraded around on a pike by soldiers at his behest.

"Well we can't all grow up with the great Harry Potter as their father." Scor snapped angrily.

"Oh… hey I'm sorry Scor… I didn't mean it like that at all… I really thought that was amazing…" I offered softly feeling horrible. His features softened at my words as though he had realized I hadn't meant offense.

"As added recompense you can berate me on that third point I was unable to guess." I offered smiling. "Oh um well… actually… I … was thinking that your eyes were doing strange things in the light…" Scor offered sheepishly.

"What? Mine too?" I asked incredulously as we entered a tiny clearing. He was just about to respond when suddenly we saw it. There in the clearing standing on an elevated mound of bedrock was a white clothed figure, staring longingly at the moon. It turned towards us as we approached and I knew then and there from the way light seemed to pour from it that it did not belong in our world.

* * *

This chapter and the next were very fun for me to write since they introduce a myriad x10 of elements that will be brought up years later. You are all going to want to speculate about what most of the stuff means... especially when the next chapter comes out... i can tell you now that the majority of you will be wrong in your assumptions, although i welcome you to share with me your thoughts. Since i mention that ljósálfr disappeared it would be rather obvious if what the boys run into were one of them (-_-) so i guarantee you that that isn't it (although i imagine they would be similar in their appearance if not their substance or identity to whatever or whomever the boys meet in the forest). If ljósálfr appear in this story they will not be until much later. [They are scandinavian in origin like half my family ^_^]

The following chapter is already entirely written... but i will hold off on updating it "until i gets me ma cookies! x 100!"

**Actually in all seriousness:** would any of you mind offering your services with regard to previewing particularly intense chapters before they go up? This isn't so much of a beta position as a selective alpha-reader positon since its not really for grammer but more actual plot driven stuff and pacing issues. (You are welcome to correct any other mistakes you find however). SV89 i would love if you would consider being one of them (PM me if you are interested). Oh and since the next chapter is one of those particularly crazy ones I might be compelled to release it earlier should anyone be willing to preview it. (^_^). (Also while i understand that Buford left a comment as a guest, i still really appreciated the articulated praise you graced me with and was hoping you might also consider the position if you had the time. It would be extraordinarily low maintenance and would grant access to content before its released). With that let the craziness ensue (Mwahahahahahaha).

Also i realize that i generally have not been uploading at the pace of usual authors. Most often i've noted that an author may take a week to several weeks to upload a chapter... Since i have a bit of free time... i've updated 24,000 words in under 6 days 0_o. Since chapters go up before most people consider returning to read i am left with enormous gaps with regards to feedback. So please if you liked a chapter consider reviewing before plowing forward please. Soon my free time will vanish, and your updates will consist of what i will have written over the next few days. Your support really will pay off since i consider reviews to be worth double the price of cookies.

RRR (read, review, recommend... blah blah blah ad nauseum)... **in all honesty BUGGER that because ABOVE all i sincerely merely hope you enjoy!**

**Next chapter: Ethereal Creature of the Moon**


	17. Ethereal Creature of the Moon

"Who are you?" I asked the white clothed figure in front of me. He wore no shoes and was garbed only in a white silken shirt and soft white silk pants. Both seemed to glow iridescently. That or the boy's skin itself the source. I shivered at the thought. A faded and worn set of letters could barely be made out initialed on the cuff of his sleeve. He looked like he could be no older than sixteen but he felt as light as a newborn and yet simultaneously... as singularly heavy as death.

"_What_ are you?" Al corrected reaching into his pocket for his wand. That frightened me. Al never needed the thing unless he wanted to either pretend he was normal, like in class or in front of others... or if he needed to blow something particularly large to pieces. Not even to freeze the black lake had he used his wand… what on earth was this thing that it scared Al enough to draw on it?

The figure noticed the action and made no move whatsoever, after a moment he merely smiled. Beautiful...

"Well… my parents … named me Phoenix. Although my other names are many..." the creature almost sang.

"My family name I'm certain Fate would wish kept secret if even I could remember it now to tell you." He continued strangely tilting his head as he spoke. Names did not belong labeled on this creature...

"I must admit it is indeed strange to be meeting the two of you like this, since yours is such a sad tale to be sung. As far as _what I am…_ not even the goddess would know, for I have roamed these woods through time both forward and back, even beyond the realms of magic. You have no concept, my dearest ones what I truly have become." he finished cryptically.

The figure spoke in such a strange sing song voice that it seemed too eerire for speech. It was as if the design of his voice was not intended for anything other than song. His words were like bells, and the way he tilted his head when he spoke told me he was no longer human, if ever he could have been called that. Al was right to ask what he had.

Strangely I didn't get the same horrible feeling I did around Marvolo. This was different, and worse almost. Whereas Volo was clearly malign, this entity was even more frightening for I could not place what on earth he was or what his intentions were. His long blond hair shone like pale spun gold in the dim moonlight that filtered though from above the trees. The golden mane reached as far down as his back and flew freely in the wind. His green eyes sang even brighter than Al's, spoke deeper than envy, and whispered greener than moss. They were winter and summer at once. He was unnaturally luminescent. He was light itself and his face… looked…so familiar...

"I was once one of the seven, or will be one day… but I resigned that role… and have become something… _more_." He said sadly looking up at the moon, catching its light with his hand and twisting it like silken threads between his fingers.

"You shouldn't be here." said Al wide-eyed and frightened at the creatures movements. This _Phoenix_ was playing with the very fabric of magic itself, as if they were _his_ toys to play with.

"Hmhmhm…" He giggled melodiously. His laughter was children and tears, rain and ocean mist, and life.

Yet he was _not_ light _or_ life! I almost screamed at myself. He bore a weight that said age and death were wrapped up in him as well. He was neutral or something grey… a prospect more frightening than concepts like good or evil. I was terrified because I realized I was looking at something beyond the mind's ability to comprehend.

**_Something that should not have been written when the world was wrote._**

"I shouldn't really be _anywhere_ my friend, my family, my fate… but I'm sure you would feel differently, **A_l_B_u_S** if you knew my story, my sadness, my song."

Achh...

The way he said Al's name physically hurt me. It was so strong and crippling that I thought I might choke on it, or grow deaf should it be repeated. It felt like a different name entirely. It was like crystal and metal and glass ringing, swords crashing together, fire and love made manifest. It felt wholly too personal for me to hear, yet familiar all the same.

A name.

What could be so strong about one word I thought, suddenly realizing why… It was Albus himself, unraveled like fresh parchment blown open in the wind.

_Torn_ open… I corrected petrified.

Al winced at the sound and let out a gasp of air as though wounded. I was about to move towards him when...

"As would you, _**ScOrPiUs.**"_ he said turning to me. I felt like someone had punched me in the stomach. It felt like he had reached into my chest and wrapped his slender fingers around my heart, no… my very soul. He was squeezing it as though he thought to slowly end its fluttering. My whole being shook and shivered as would a leaf in the harsh autumn wind.

All of a sudden i was cold and empty... the only thing I could feel left was a thin ribbon of something bright, something connecting me to Al. I think if Al had not been here with me, the word…

_my own name_… would have killed and devoured me. Eaten me whole and left no trace that I had ever existed. The feeling inside my chest wasn't cold or evil merely alien and powerful.

"Tell me then, where is there room left for a creature as sad as me?" he asked in continued answer to Al's statement.

"Since I am the tragedy that comes after yours as well as the one that came before. Where do I then belong?" He asked watching a flower blossom on the ribbon of light that danced through his fingers. His green eyes looking sadly as the glowing wings of a butterfly spread from the blossoms core. It emerged and flew delicately around his hand before turning to dust and ash and flame and smoke the second it touched his extended fingertip. His eyes... they looked...

"Ah so sooon? The moon is calling me back. It would seem my time here is almost up once again." He said sighing autumn and spring from his mouth. What a perverse thought… the ability to sigh seasons from one's mouth…the very air he breathed seemed to resonate with magic.

"There are all manner of curious things in this wood... Wouldn't you agree, Firenze?" The creature said without shifting his body or gaze from its entire focus on the moon. We heard a rustling and turned to see a centaur approaching us from behind.

"A child of the stars and heavens… _you do not_ _belong here_." said the centaur approaching, mimicking Al's earlier words. It clearly did not belong... and yet… Why did the creature have letters on his shirt if he wasn't from our world? I thought curiously. Why did he have clothes at all? What were those letters? P…F…M… or P...F...N or maybe it was P…P…M... i couldn't quite make out...

"That stone may once have interested me if death were a concept still beyond my understanding." The Creature said interrupting my thoughts and pointing at the stone in Al's hand, ignoring Firenze's words entirely.

"Alas it is I now who is beyond Death." he said with a sigh turning back to gaze up at the moon, with those eyes. Always back to the moon. My own eyes were starting to hurt...

"To share a name is a rare thing indeed my fatelings … fontlings. Perhaps your futures were to fill the seventh seat. Even I cannot recall what was to be your doom. The future is where I'm from but the past was where I was born. I know only to share a name is to share a destiny. You are: bound beyond blood, tethered throughout time, luminous like life... Creatures born of light and darkness… mist and shadow… Sun and Moon. Like me…" he said lifting from the earth fading into the air. Ethereal, Ephemeral, Evanescent.

Al hadn't wasted a second after the creatures departure. "Al what on earth…" I began as Al ran to catch the seven petaled flower drifting softly on the wind. He brought it over to me and the centaur looking wide eyed and terrified. "Are you all right child of Harry?" the centaur asked approaching. 'Oh well thanks I'm fine by the way'... i thought sarcastically... in truth i wasn't.

"I think so…" Al said looking unsure.

"Are you certain?" The beast asked again softly, looking deeply into Al's eyes for answer.

"That creature was not of our world, not of our plane. It is best not to deal with their like… as for his words, they are strange indeed." The centaur said once he had ascertained that Al was alright. He turned looking at me curiously. What had I done now? Besides what he had said was obvious even to two normal eleven year olds, you imbecilic horse.

The flower was indeed beautiful i thought looking down at the thing. "I don't suppose we'll know how to read those until ancient runes…" I asked looking at the symbols written on each petal of the blossom until I actually realized I recognized them. Seven fonts. "It couldn't be." I said.

"These are etched on the walls of the department of Mysteries. Even in our story books. Everywhere." He whispered quietly.

"Seven secrets, seven mysteries, seven fonts of magic crowned." Al started the rhyme. "Through: Thought, Nature, Fate, Time, Death, Hate and Love are bound" I finished. The oldest riddle in the magical world. "The Goddess's song." said Firenze.

"Well solving that most certainly would make us famous." I said trying to shake the tension and the feeling of otherworldliness that clung oppressively to the air. This was wrong… very wrong…how could we deal with this new devilry? What...

"Young one, these are not matters to be trifled with. This song is old and filled with meaning to all races and creatures of magic." The beast said reproachfully contemplating the flower in Al's hand. "That is a sacred thing, son of Harry. Keep it veiled from the eyes of others… As for that stone… it should never have been found." Finished the centaur eyeing me even more strangely than before. Why me? Al had tripped me, his stupid father was the one who...

"O ello ther' Firenze… this be just like the firs time yer dad came her innit?" said the idiot Hagrid coming into the clearing completely forgetting that the first time Harry Potter had come here it was with Father and that Firenze had saved Al's dad from Voldemort himself. Coincidences of this magnitude were not coincidences at all.

Al shrunk the flower and put it in a vial he kept handy for potions ingredients… gods my Al is such a Ravenclaw. "Hello Hagrid you had best return these boys to their beds… they have seen enough for tonight I believe." The centaur said turning to Al. Why were strange things always happening to us. I felt very afraid all of a sudden. All I wanted to do was crawl up inside my bed with Al and Rose and Lou and Aurora. A Malfoy does not fear, should not fear. Yet that creature would haunt me until the day I died. As would my real name. What were we going to do?

Seven _again_. Seven… the most powerful number in existence. Peverell was the fifth family wasn't it? The masters of Death. Thats what father said once. Something about old myths... The Malfoys were descendent from another, blast which was it? Merlin and his Avalon descendants were keepers of Time or Thought... although I could never really remember which…

And of course the Valo…

"Alrigh' Firenze I can finish up my trackin' another nigh'… come on boys its back te yer beds." cried Hagrid.

Blast... It wasn't likely we could get to sleep now.

Fate was cruel and unusual.

APOV

The last thing i noticed before we left the clearing was the color of Scor's eyes and the way the light seemed to play even more strangely with them.

The look he gave me told me he could have said the same about mine.

The Goddess's song... i thought incredulously to myself...

I can't believe it...

Scor's name...

Our Name...

* * *

So I couldn't help myself. I know i said i would wait for cookies or reviews but this chapter was too insane for me not to post for the weekend. This time i'm serious i am not posting another chapter until the cookies arrive... (unless... it is merely fluffy filler... or i lose control ... again...).

You may at some point wish to reread this chapter later on as i most likely will be making alterations to make sure everything is set up properly for the plot a few years later.

This was one of my favorite chapters to write since Phoenix is an entity entirely beyond the comprehension of our two prodigies, so i got to play with a myriad of literary devices and not have to worry too much if they felt weird since that was my intent.

Phoenix is basically He/she/it/them and much, MUCH more... you may or may not ever see him again... he is... something lost and something as entirely beautiful as his life's story was tragic. (That may be all you ever get...although...maybe not.)

(o0o_o0o)

If you are incredibly excited please tell me! (I screamed after rereading it this afternoon.)

Hope you enjoyed.


	18. The Goddess of Night

The Walk back

APOV

"Al… what on earth was he?" Scor asked me as we made our way up to the castle.

"Scor... um... not that your abnormal degree of confidence in my intelligence isn't appreciated…yeah? but, um... I haven't the slightest idea." I said contemplating the verses of the 'Goddess's Song'.

"Any ideas as to what he... it... meant?" Scor queried.

Again, which part of the myriad of bombs Phoenix had dropped was Scor referring to now?

Scor's eyes were still an eerie light pink in the moonlight. "I haven't the slightest…" I said again.

"Come on Genius." he went on, knocking a closed fist against my head… "Think harder."

"Oh bugger off. That was the weirdest thing that has ever happened to me and I can barely process at all right now." I said rather curtly.

"Seven families." Scor whispered ignoring me. He had caught on to more than he was willing to admit… such a shit sometimes, he was likely catching up to my thought process so why did he find it necessary to bombard me with unnecessary questions...

"Why are you asking me if you are already figuring it out?" I asked again rather too annoyed. I wasn't usually this irritated. I actually never spoke to anyone this way. It's just that His eyes were so unnaturally beautiful they made me want to scream in terror. It was beyond irksome.

"Seven Families, Seven Fonts, Seven Mysteries…" Scor continued entirely ignoring me.

"How many chambers are their in the DoM?"

"Seven... now shut up." I said crossing the threshold of the entrance hall.

"We could be famous. More so than anyone before us. Why are you being so terribly un-Slytherin about this?"

"Because Scor, I'd rather be alive than famous… and I would rather not lose my best friend to some godforsaken fools quest that has lead to the deaths of everyone who has ever gone in search of it."

"Your best friend?" Scor whispered barely audibly as we headed from the entrance down the corridor that lead to the dungeons.

A lantern swung out abruptly in front of us revealing the aged caretaker who still roamed the corridors in the dead of night in search of troublemaking children. "What are you two doing out of be…" Filch started angrily.

"Oh piss off, we happen to be returning from detention with Hagrid and I haven't the patience to deal with you." Said Scor to the squib, walking right past him as if he were a lampost. Sometimes Scor didn't care enough to wrap up his wealth or station in perfunctory courtesies. This was one of those times. I was surprised Filch hadn't come after us swinging his lantern like a morning star.

"Those pink eyes of his were too unnatural, don't you think?" I said not wanting to tell Scor that his eyes had looked similar outside in the moonlight. They were their usual color now.

"Pink? What are you on about Al? They looked extraordinarily green to me." Scor said turning the corner towards the dorms. Green? How could anyone have mistaken that eerie unnatural color? Unless Scor had really seen green…

What could that mean? Why would we have seen two different…

"Basiliskar" Scorpius said opening the way to our common room and snapping me out of my frenzied thoughts.

"Can you imagine how terrifying one of those must be?" I asked abandoning my thoughts in favor of adopting what passed for regular conversation between us... Merlin the thought of eyes had started to hurt my head.

"Not worse than the real thing I imagine. A Basilisk animagus is rare indeed but I doubt that the same magical properties of the creature are applied to the wizard." Scor responded.

"Well… actually I read a paper that says some of the properties of legendary creatures in animagi are carried over during transformation if performed by an extremely skilled witch or wizard… its fascinating really." I offered back not wanting to sound too much like i had corrected him.

We were suddenly Ravenclaws again discussing theory and hypotheses, and soon we would be asleep and all of the night's events would be but a bad dream.

~*~*~*~*~)*(~*~*~*~*~

A Lion and A Raven in the Snake pit

SPOV

"Gods Scor you take forever to get ready for bed. Really it's rather ridiculous." Al said as I approached the fourposter.

Oh gods not him...

"What are _you_ doing in my bed?" I asked the strange Gryffindor whose head rested snuggly in Al's lap.

"Well... Al was in this bed... so I decided to join him." Lou said without so much as looking up from what he was reading.

"More appropriately, the question should be, why is Al in _your_ bed?" The blond Weasley asked smirking from behind the pages of his shite fashion magazine.

"How did you even get into the dorms?" I asked deciding against lying down in what would have been an overly crowded mess. For fucks sake this was my bed.

"Aurora let Rosie and I in. We were having fun waiting for the two of you to get back from detention." He finished turning the page. Al merely smiled and continued to stroke the blond's hair affectionately. Family must have been nice I thought before remembering that James was also related to them… what a tosser.

"Wait Aurora let you both in hours ago? So you're telling me you and Rosie have been here all night and nobody has yet to try and maim or murder either of you?" I asked incredulously.

"Aurora said I was too adorable for anyone to try and hurt me… she warned the rest of your house that they would have to deal with her _Personally _should they try and cause trouble…" Louis finished too smugly for his own good, closing his book to look at me with his signature smile. I was related to _him_… I felt like laughing at the hilarity. We did look somewhat similar which was weird given how distantly...

"So…" Louis said pulling me down abruptly as he shifted out of his Al sofa to lie sideways at the foot of the mattress.

"...Do anything interesting for detention?" He finished smiling at the mess he had caused. I merely readjusted myself (calmly) on the Al cushion that had been previously occupied, and _fluffed_ it for comfort. Maybe i could transfigure them both into pillows...and BEAT THEM LIKE RUGS.

"Cushions shouldn't laugh, what kind of crap enchantment is that." I said jokingly, elbowing Al as he started to laugh at what i considered "fluffing".

"Oh you know, usual nonsense." Al lied casually in response to Lou's question, beginning to repeat the motion that he had done for the Weasley.

It was beyond weird. I don't think I remember either of my parents ever stroking my hair. Yet ... It felt nice.

"Mais oh, tu viens de me mentir! Je sais toujours quand tu me mens!" Lou said smiling enormously at Al.

(Hey, you just lied to me! I can always tell when you're lying to me!).

"Mais n'importe quoi espèce d'imbécile…" I said yawning (What bollocks you idiot).

"Ehhh! Mais Al! Tu ne m'as pas dit qu'il parlait Francais!" Louis said excitedly (Al! You didn't tell me he spoke French). How quickly the giddy fool forgot his line of inquiry.

APOV

This was the genius part of Scor's mind… he had known Louis would be more enamored by the fact that Scor spoke french than he would care about hearing tell of our little detention in the forbidden forest. I was glad that Scor had thought to do what i would have. Then again Scor always did.

I was tired and most certainly did not want to relive that little experience or have the energy to explain half of it… I would have much rather just gone to bed now without having to entertain Lou and... Rosie!

my hero had come to the rescue.

"Well not that hearing Scorpius is more talented than we initially assumed isn't absolutely fasc-ina-ting, but couldn't we maybe do this another time? Perhaps when its slightly less likely we'll be caught out of bed in the middle of the night?" Rosie said as she and Aurora came over towards us… much to the disgruntled bewilderment of some of the other boys who were still up late.

"You don't think we're actually going back now do you?" Lou asked incredulously. "I don't know about you but I'm staying right here." He finished indignantly, lifting himself up enough to cross his arms and turn his nose in the air.

"Um… no you're not. Not in my bed." Scor said annoyed.

"Sure Lou can stay here with us. Rosie and Aurora why don't you joi… ooomph" I started as Aurora jumped into the bed before Scor could interject again.

"Al, Lou… you do know that our parents would kill us if they found out about thi…"

"For christ sake four eyes just come on…" cried Aurora pulling Rosie down onto the four of... "ooomph"

"You are all insane, and this, by the way, happens to be _MY bed_, so you can all just piss off." Scor said sourly from his position braced against me, now slightly crushed by the new arrivals.

"Oh come on, don't be such a prat." I said kissing the top of Scor's head. Rose had been too busy cleaning her magical lenses to notice, and Aurora had picked up Louis's book interested in the French fashion. Louis merely smiled "I guess thats settled. I'm afraid i've indulged Al's over-expressed snuggle gene too much over the years. Apparently Al has decided for you." he said to Scor. A Malfoy being told what to do by Weasleys and Potters... oh dear this couldn't end well.

Over expressed snuggle gene my ass.

Louis and I had slept in the same bed for years at his insistence and while James thought we were insane Lily had always been overjoyed at the idea of joining us. Family… Scor had had entirely too little experience with proper family… it was time he learned what it felt like.

SPOV

Did the imbecile _Potter_ just kiss the top of my head?

In what world could he have imagined that would placate me? I am not a little child who could be patronized or sated by some overly personal gesture of camaraderie…

...Although... it was oddly comforting…

Aurora had done that for me when we were little when Father would leave on business or for holiday. She was older than me by a measure and I always felt oddly close to her. We would stay together all the time at the Manor... She was starting to get really pretty too.

Stupid Al and his presumptuousness. Father was right about the Potters and their belief that they somehow owned the planet.

Yet somehow I couldn't argue with the green-eyed _twit_… It was weird to feel so right in ones place. Surrounded by friends and ... family. Besides I knew our true names now… it couldn't very well get any more personal than that I imagine. In that moment i thought to check the family archives to see how we were all actually related. Jeez what a funny thing to contemplate… I am much too tired to argue or to think… I realized.

"Sometime in the night we are all splitting off into the adjoining beds. There isn't enough room for five in one of these crap things." I offered begrudgingly, my resignation made plain. Two yes... five absolutely not.

"Yay!"

"Yess!"

"Now we won't have to risk losing points!"

"Thank you Scor." Al said softly kissing the top of my head again. I felt like a little sibling… how strange that i should feel so… human.

I'd have to remember to hex his face off in the morning.

"How are we even fitting in here anyway?" asked Rosie suddenly realizing that our little modification had actually-

"Oh, Scor and I enchanted his bed a while ago so that we could both fi-" Al started before I shocked him with a wand jab to the ribs. Father told me always to sleep with it under my pillow...

Yawwnnn.

Nothing is more wonderful than the glorious veil of Nyx's dark cloak. Strange that the moon should have power enough to pierce her shadow,

like an enormous eye.

"Goodnight mr Giant Squid." I heard Al whisper before wrapping his free arm around me. That stupid hand was tingling. I might wake up and have dreamed all of this...

Night herself has come. My only regret was that we could not have seen her from within these deep dungeons. Only the eerie green light of the dark waters was visible and the magic of the creatures who lived in their depths. I wondered how Cyrille was doing.

no more thoughts...i am too tired for thought.

That night I dreamed that Al had dreamt. I could see pink eyes... snow fall in the summer greens... blossoms blooming as the autumn leaves turned crimson... A great white Lion in tears... a hooded figure roaming ageless through the woods of time, Lost. Christmas and family... an enormous archway, the painted veil covering the entrance beyond...

whispers...

Al smiling,

Al crying...

and the smell of toffee...

everything was burning...

yet I was so cold...

The five of us were warm in here though...nice and warm...

* * *

I am not really continuing... this was just a fluff filled way to transition back from the forest and maintain my quasi inhuman upload speed. I churned this out rather quickly so forgive me if the writing is a bit dodgy... I am actually thinking of editing much of the chapters that are already up because the dialogue is a bit confusing at times...

TF&B:TF&L receives a few additional dedications. To the enrapturing expanse of childhood. To the indescribably divine perspective of youth. To the night, the dark goddess and all that she veils from our sight.

I am modeling in a few shoots over the next few days and have a number of other things to do so no more writing for a tiny bit... i have a bunch of already written stuff to upload instead... that is if i get enough back for Chapter 17.


	19. Two Birthdays?

Okay so actually i've continued to write... i can't seem to stop... the problem is, instead of continuing from where i left off so that i can upload consecutive chapters... i am writing stuff for years 2, 4, and some of 5, basically that doesn't interest any of you because you guys want stuff to read NOW...

**I must make an announcement ahead of time:** So around 7-10 chapters down the road I WILL NEED AN ALPHA BEFORE I CONTINUE. I have a chapter that **CANNOT** be released without somebody i trust having reviewed it before hand. Basically i will stall unless somebody offers...

To qualify you must have reviewed once before, Love the story and not mind massive spoilers... since the chapter concerns a rather um... disturbing premonition... (There are several of those happening over the boys holidays...)

SV89 qualifies because she's awesome...but her computer is bugging -_-

HyoomanBean qualifies because her profile page is awesome and because Nyx is my favorite conceptual goddess of all time.

JJanee S qualifies because her French is too good for somebody who has studied for as short a time as her.

**Easter Egg* finders all qualify. (explained in A/N at the end of this Chapter)...**

A few others qualify but i really don't have the time to list them. Thanks guys and enjoy!

* * *

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~(CHAPTER: 18X INSERT)~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 19: Two Birthdays

Weeks Go By

SPOV

Weeks went by relatively normally and my birthday was already fast approaching. I went to class with the green-eyed twit and his two cousins, who eventually got used to the presence of Matheus and Aurora. We sat, ate and laughed with whatever houses we chose. (Except Hufflepuff… useless fools).

Al and I came and went into Ravenclaw tower since the riddle-passwords took a ridiculously minuscule amount of time to for us to solve. The Ravens made no objection because we were excellent conversation, naturally, and since the system had been designed to let in anyone smart enough to solve its puzzles.

Louis gave us free entrance to Gryffindor every time the password changed and ensured that nobody would mess with us once we were inside. Louis was indeed not to be underestimated. He could in _theory_ keep up with Rose but thought in _practice_ his mode of dress took precedence over studying. It was weird to think I looked like him and Cyrille but there was no denying that the three of us could pass for siblings.

I shelved the idea of pursuing the goddesses song until I had access to the massive Malfoy archives over Christmas. Father would likely have a record of the pureblood families since we were bound in blood to the vast majority of them. Classes were more than easy and Al, myself and Rosie had soon found ourselves in 1st, 2nd, and 3rd places respectively.

We heard Snape had been replaced by a returned Slughorn in the normal potions classes but we continued our private lessons with the former headmaster anyway. He seemed to have developed a fondness for Al, as most people tended to and made continuous reference to the twits eyes. Aurora and Matheus made passing mention of my birthday which I bid they keep secret for their own... safety. I didn't want Al or anybody making an unnecessary fuss over it.

Al had started disappearing. He would leave our bed in the middle of the night under his cloak and not come back for hours. He spent days in the library researching very specific spellwork and was acting strangely. I had half expected he had been researching the ancient Riddle until Louis had told me it was him crafting presents for everybody for hols... which was still very far off. Al was unusually kind for a Slytherin. I hoped he hadn't found out about my birthday. I didn't want him to give me anything. It wasn't necessary.

"And then Jamie realizes its stuck to the ceiling!" Al said laughing when I noticed Louis staring out of the corner of my eye.

LPOV

I wonder if Rosie sees what I see when I look at these two. They look entirely too old for their bodies. Scorpius and Al were flawless, like me, but they thought and spoke too stuffily for eleven year olds…

Als hair is so outrageously out of control… That thought made me chuckle. What I meant to say is that Al and Scorpius look like they have known each other for years… they look like Al and Lily or me and Al. They looked like family… such a strange thing. Al is still hiding his power from Scor though…I simply know it…

Al is so terrifying sometimes. The things he would do when he got angry… we were so young and somehow… the look he had worn when he had set that child on fire… when I saw Al and how loving he could be with Scor or me or Lily or Rose or any of his family… I forgot he was ever capable of such... evil… but he was. My most beloved person was a dangerous monster… with terribly unruly hair… I added laughing to myself.

Those flames were nearly black…

I never saw anything quite so terrifying. Aside from Scors eyes which nobody else seemed to notice they all thought they were blue-grey.

"What are you daydreaming about Lou? Does Scor look improperly dressed? Because your staring." Al said humorously.

"I was thinking how similar we look thats all." I countered picking up my magazine. "When you've seen Cyrille, then you can talk." Al said laughing hysterically.

Al knows better than anyone that I am more dangerous when I am pretending to read. He once called me out on it. He noted that I use the stillness to concentrate. I become hyper-vigilant and can seemingly take in my surroundings to an abnormal degree. Part Veelas can focus on sensing vibrational energies in the air. Its one of the weirder perks of my strange blood. I can pick up on things in people that others cannot see. Well except for Al.

Al always seems to know what you are thinking or feeling. Scorpius was almost better at it than Al. He could certainly hide things more efficiently.

"So Al what do you want to do tomorrow? Have anything special in mind?" I started before my mouth sealed shut.

How dare he muffle me!

"Mmmmm… MHMHMHMHMHMH!" I tried louder. If my Veela great-grandmother were here she would shriek herself out of this muffling spell.

"Not a word any of you." Albus said smiling releasing the magic that bound my lips.

"Gods you are frightening when you don't even give us warning." I said sticking my tongue out at Al.

"Whats this about then?" Scorpius asked curiously.

"Oh nothing I suppose…" I countered, watching Al discreetly slide his finger across his throat, feigning ignorance the second Scorpius turned back towards him. Slytherin shits.

"Yeaaaaaaa… surrrrrre… Rosie whats tomorrow?" Scor asked suspiciously of Rose who had been buried head first in her book… It was so strange that Albus merely absorbed information via osmosis… he didn't need to read… he merely _knew_ what to do and learned everything else by listening.

"Listen Snake… it's Rose not Rosie so long as you're 2nd in class and I'm 3rd…when I beat you we can reprise our regular names…" Rose said angrily. She hated being second to Al and now she hated being third. Hahahahah she would be calling him snake until they were both dead and buried. She was adorable… I bet she was already in love with him. Sweet Rosie.

"Tomorrow is Al's birthday…" She said waving her wand at Al from behind her book as he had tried to cast the same muffling spell on her.

"No… way… thats not possible…" Scor said completely flabbergasted…

"Why isn't it possible?" I asked watching Aurora and Maddy exchange glances…

"Because its Scorpius's birthday too…" Said Aurora turning to join Scorpius in staring at Al.

"Well thats cool." I finished smiling. Why did they feel strange about it… the boys looked like they… were worried about something. A shared birthday was strange among the magical communities, but it wasn't impossible.

Well for the former sons of enemies who fought in a nearly apocalyptic war in opposite roles... perhaps it was a little strange, but really how bad could it be?

"I knew your birthday was early in the school year but… I didn't know…we..." Scorpius started suddenly getting annoyed at not having been told.

Al looked equally annoyed at Scorpius for having done the same thing he had. Neither had told each other the others birthday.

"Oooo rushed presents now…" I said smiling.

"I don't want presents." the two said in perfect unison. I noticed they tended to do that on occasion. I would have to prepare something funny for every time that happened. Something muggle… the scary ghost theme! Oooooooo OOOooooooo Ooooo. It was perfect.

Rosie merely huffed at the two of them.

I bet she was pleased that she countered Albus's muffling spell… she really doesn't like that her Mother teaches Al all of her complex spellwork. She's got a little too much slytherin competitiveness in her at times. Her heart is all Gryffindor though.

* * *

**Chapter 18X is basically a flashback that will appear inserted inbetween Ch18 and 19 YEARS later.**.. its pretty epic.

**MAJOR ANNOUNCEMENT:** So... since this story was essentially written at the behest of another... sort of. I have been forced... to put the boys together. Yay. All i can say is that i have major approval for the maner in which i wrote the moment. My GF said it was quite the Valentine present (Although i may have to edit it slightly). *Shudders Violently*

**BRIEFING: Easter eggs will generally contain personal information so I will remove them ****very quickly. ****The point of this... if you PM me with the included Password and Chapter # to tell me you found one you might get something written just for you! The people who do will actually get put on a list and receive an ****Epilogue X that completes the super crazy end of the story that won't be released... but we are far far far off from that, so plenty of time to hunt! Hope you all don't mind the interactive nature of our relationship. (I always love when the Author responds to the readers and vise versa)**

**Easter Egg #1 SATUS: CLOSED**


	20. Zzzz

Happy Birthday

"Happy Birthday Scor…" The green-eyed twit needed to learn to sleep in his own bed… Louis, Aurora and Rosie had taken to alternating with Al when I didn't let him stay with me, which ended up only making for a noisy mess. After awhile Albus merely started to undo each of the enchantments I had placed on the bed to keep him out. Cheeky bugger.

"Good morning… and same to you." I shot back turning to look at the twit. Al's face was half buried in the pillow and only his left eye was visible. Like this he looked altogether too kind and gentle to have been placed in Slytherin. In front of his face sat a small box wrapped and ribboned.

I thought I told you… "Al I said no presents." I mumbled without moving… well since I had planned on giving him something outrageous anyway before I had even known it was his birthday I couldn't really fault him. "Oh its already yours to begin with and it was the only thing worth enough for me to gift to my Best Mate so… just take it." He said to me smiling.

"Al I already told you the stone…"

"You found it. It's yours, you should know better than to second guess these things… I shouldn't have even agreed to hold onto it." He said pushing the small box closer to me. Al had just given me one of the three Deathly Hallows… wow.

"Maybe I should kill you so we can find out if it works…" I said teasingly until I realized my mistake…

"Awww, I'm important enough for you to think you'd see me of all people?" Al asked grinning madly. He looked like he was going to hug me. I'd have lit him on fire had he tried.

"Slip of the tongue… nobody I know has died so you'd be the only one." I said quickly.

"What? Then how can you see thestra…"

"Urahafhaghahg… it's our birthday and this is the first time its fallen on a weekend in years… I would like to get some sleep! It's entirely too early in the morning for your brain and its blasted nonsense." I said turning away from Al. Blasted brain...

All of a sudden I felt his arm come around me. I wonder why he…

"Aww Scor, you're just upset that I got you something soo cool and you left me high and dry…yeoww" he yelled as I stabbed him with my wand… Merlin I'm happy the thing is always under my pillow.

Al half jumped but didn't actually let go of me. I'm glad he had dropped his question without pushing me. I'm certain his mind had come to several conclusions already and yet he had respected my wish not to talk about the thestrals. Much too kind for a Slytherin.

"Besides I did get you something twit… it's just that I have to ask Father in person if I'm actually allowed to give it to you. He would notice if it was gone otherwise." I finished indignantly fingering the ring on my finger… that would be a kingly gift indeed, I wondered if father would murder me if I gave away the nightfyre crystal. Al really was my best friend in the entire world i'd be happy to give it to him.

"No you didn't. I told you I didn't want…"

"Shut up…this coming from the boy who gave me one of _the_ Hallows…besides I was going to ask Father about this over hols before I even knew it was your birthday."

"Really? Oh… thanks... hey Scor… You don't think this is weird?" Al asked hesitantly referring i'm sure to the event and now our shared birthday.

"You've not brought the incident up since the train ride… Why?" I countered.

"Because we share a birthday too…and we've... heard each others names…" He paused not wanting to actually say it… if he had I would have hexed him… he felt me shudder violently at the mention of it.

"What, you think something is coming? You think somehow fate has something shit planned for us? Bollocks." I huffed making my feelings on the matter plain.

"Volo worries me and I…"

"Has he done something?" I asked shifting back to look at Al.

We were really close all of a sudden.

"No… its just that he scares me… I don't know why but he just does. I am also worried about the political nonsense the Valois seem determined to start." Al said staring into my eyes as though they were doing something strange. His were _always_ doing something strange. I had never looked at them so closely before…his breath smelled of honey and mint and lemon...

"I would be lying if i told you you have reason to be afraid of him, but trust that you also don't really have reason to worry. He can't do anything without attracting attention to himself." I said slowly still watching Al's eyes. They seemed to be whispering…he was going to be mad when he found out about Volo.

"Purple now…" Al said distractedly looking at me.

… what was Purple?

Surely he meant Green,

they were so green…i thought drowsily.

Suddenly I felt really tired… my eyelids had started to droop.

I heard a soft knock realizing after a moment that our foreheads had fallen against each other. His skin was really warm against mine.

"I don't know about you Al… uwaaaa… but I am going back to sleep" I said yawning mid sentence. I had never felt more tired in my life.

Warm.

LPOV

"They aren't going to be awake for awhile, we should go for breakfast." Aurora said coming up behind me. "Scorpius always sleeps in on his birthday."

"Well Al likes to be up before everybody so he think about things… it's weird to see him sleep in." I countered.

"That is what's weird?" She said in her silliest tone nodding in the direction of the bed.

This wasn't weird for Al. He loved to cuddle, it was in his nature, even James used to like it… I guess Scorpius didn't really let people do this.

A shared birthday was strange enough but they have been acting weird lately.

"I vote we take a picture and blackmail them with it later." Aurora offered seriously all of a sudden.

"You frighten me to an unimaginable degree Rori. Have I told you that before ma petite ange?" I asked shuddering.

"Aww, I'm the model Slytherin… thank you mon petit Veela." She returned tickling the underside of my chin with her slender fingers… I shuddered again. This witch would be the death of half the male population I knew it. Her aunt was quite the terror in her day i'd heard. She was immune to my veela magic which said something about her immediately.

"How about I forego the blackmail in exchange for some info on Al?"

"I thought you were after Scor you crazy which."

"Well if I can't have one might as well steal the other."

"You, madam, are mental… absolutely mental."

"Oh and I don't even have to try…" she said laughing maniacally as she walked away. I turned back to watch the birthday boys.

They almost looked as if… they were glowing. It must have been the strange light from lake water… they couldn't very well be glowing… I felt like I would stop aging if I watched them… They looked so peaceful it made me want to fall asleep. Pink glow…

They looked so adorable there.

Huhhh… I am starting to sound like maman… heavens forbid.

* * *

Sorry if these few chapters seem stiff and less planned. I am writing quickly to bridge the gap to christmas... i wan't to upload fast and simply know that if i don't get to the mass of prewritten stuff i am going to get stuck... Hope you enjoyed.

More interesting things happen on their later birthdays promise!


	21. Midnight at the Ministry

Its not really a class A felony when your dad practically runs law enforcement.

"Oh and by the way, I don't slither about... I am not a snake!"

APOV

Another late night of snooping. I had already tracked down or enchanted the rest of holiday presents and this was the last one on the list. I'm glad I remembered that it was in here or I'd be hard pressed to find something Scor's dad might actually like.

This was probably going to be the most important present of all. Who knows what our families might do when they found out who our respective best friends were. Might as well make a good impression…

Well that was the excuse I kept telling myself for why I had broken into the ministry of magic when I should have been in bed at Hogwarts…

My own dad had done this in his school days too although it had taken him five years longer than it did me I added smugly to myself walking the dark stone corridors.

Suddenly I saw a lit wand come probing into the hallway from around the press offices.

The present really was for Scor not his dad but I didn't know how long it would be before he'd actually get it…

Ugh it was that old fart…

Ministry security is a joke. 95% of the spell work involves sight based surveillance. It was a muggle based idea originally, drawn from their security cameras. The rest of security consisted of old semi-retired personnel who roamed the ministry at night like inferi or near sighted ghosts.

Well dad and Hermione's departments are different…they are guarded like fortresses.

Heeheehee I don't imagine dad ever thought I'd be using the cloak for this.

I followed behind the old geezer who happened to be patrolling along the same route i had decided to try.

Arrrg blasted Whitehall! A government building shouldn't be as confusing as this… I swear nobody who works here has ever actually seen the whole damn thing.

The only reason I knew as much of my way around as I did was because my dad, aunt, and grandfather all worked here. Well and I had this awesome little trinket.

Jame's map would have come in handy had anyone ever thought to make a version for the ministry… of course that would be a major breach of protocol…

Heeheehee I'd have to start on that as soon as possible… i felt unusually slytherin tonight.

"They still keep you around Robards? Fossils belong in a museum not as part of the ghost night staff." Said Minister Reevus Prel the press secretary, with good natured humor, emerging from his office to greet the patrolling guard.

"Oh you know me Reevs I'm good for nothing else these days. Are you going home for the night or getting some coffee?" The former Head Auror asked back smiling, wrinkling his face terribly in the process.

"Yup to the former, although I don't know why I even bother going, i'll be back in an hour or two. Oh and come on don't sell yourself short, I'm sure Harry finds good use for you." Prel said reassuringly. "Speaking of, he still working late tonight?"

"Yeah he always is, some crisis with the foreign trade delegations. Delia Cresswell the head of the Goblin Liaison office was raving at the MM this afternoon. Apparently the Gringotts crisis is still in full swing." Said the old auror pausing only to look around for prying eyes and ears.

"Actually Draco is in Harry's office right now… was called in the middle of the night to see what he knew about the purists movements and intentions for the next few days." Gawain continued trying to seem important.

"_The_ _Pureblood_ is in there alone with Harry? No security?" Prel asked incredulously.

"Aside from Delia, no. Besides Harry can take care of himself." Gawain retorted indignantly. "And its not _The_ _Pureblood _it's Supreme Founder Malfoy. He is head of the council. How quickly you young people forgot his family's station after the war. He has more power and money than any of his forefathers and has done little to express their singularly twisted interest in _causing trouble_." he finished chuckling as though he had said something terribly clever. Robards were part of the old council too although Gawain had had no children to continue his line. One voice in that room meant nothing unless of course it was Draco's.

Gods dad was always working late… but this sounded important…I might pop in to eavesdrop later…

no no, none of that i corrected suddenly thinking better of it…

I had to find that 'item' and get back to Hogwarts before anyone realized I'd gone… thank goodness for floo networks I thought walking around the two. I don't know how i'd be able to make the journey without them... that and my cloak.

*SIGH*

The ministry at night is actually really amazing. I love watching the ministers and officials working late. Each office illuminated by a small light. A lone beacon, like a lighthouse in the middle of a black sea signaling to the lost.

One time during the Flash Frost incident none of the staff had the time to take Lily and I home so we actually got to stay the whole night. It was amazing to see everyone responding to an actual crisis, they all seemed so important and powerful. The best part was I hadn't needed the cloak then.

Well... ok...

The item would most likely be in the Office of Objectionable Material… I wondered, contemplating the best way to get there without running into security down tight corridors.

On the way I passed the DoM and stared at the door to _that_ Chamber… I had to shake myself out of the feeling I got from being near it. It was beyond eerie. My hand tingled and I could see Scorpius's shifting eyes. Brllllblblblblblb… snap out of it i thought watching two unspeakables garbed entirely in black walking down the corridor.

After a few minutes of wondering I finally made my way to the storage hall in the OOM… gods this place was worse than the hall of Prophecies. This room was an extension to the Dark Artifacts storage hall so in essence it had become a repository for ancient evils that had been confiscated and accumulated here over centuries.

Hmmmmm... i mused aloud... Lets see … the manifest says… ahhh ok.

Malfoy... Malfoy... isle 12... row 7, shelf 7 no way… box… 7. That was weird this log was altered since the item was placed here twenty years ago... i wonder who moved the box?

Ok well here we are. Gods there should be better security for this. Hermione's unspeakables guarded her artifacts _much_ more carefully. Well in all seriousness they knew if they didn't she'd torture them to the point they'd wished the Ministry had brought back _The Kiss_ to end their suffering.

What a small thing… I thought removing the box from within its cardboard shelling.

This present was more for Scor than a token to win over his father, since of course one day it would be passed down to him…

Gods the ministry had had no right to take this from them… I said running my finger over the design. Things went missing from storage halls like these all the time… nobody would miss this thing. The items of the post war purge were relics that were taken as a lesson more than to prevent their use as potential objects for dark magic.

Now off we go before some unfortunate accident lands me in Azkaban or worse before Scor wakes up and realizes I've gone.

Back in Bed

"Where have you been _again_? You twit. I don't like the idea of you getting into trouble and losing us points." Scor said as I tried to slip into the bed as quietly as possible. He was genuinely concerned?

"Aww_ Mom_ you were worried about me?" I asked moving to hug him.

"Oh leave off… I thought I made my worry plain. Points… Al, House cup…" He said only half resisting my hug.

"Oh yeah sure… points… as if I'd get caught with the cloak." I said sarcastically in a tone that suggested i was smiling and that I knew he knew i knew he knew.

"I was **_not_** worried about you." He said turning his back on me. Heehee… such a shit. After a minute he folded.

"Well maybe I don't want you getting into trouble over something as stupid as presents." He finished quietly without turning around.

Shit how could he have known? Don't panic… maybe Louis or Rosie had mentioned that I craft my own presents or maybe...

"W..ho.. Um told you?" I asked hesitantly, praying he hadn't found out about what I had just done for him. Although I couldn't have imagined how… then agian he was quite resourceful...

"Louis mentioned you do stuff like this every year. I don't want you getting into trouble…" he said turning back towards me… "Without me that is…" he grinned mischievously from ear to ear.

"There's my Scor in his proper Slytherin colors! You weren't worried, you just didn't want to miss out on the action." I said teasing.

"_Yoouur_ Scor? What am I a stuffed bear?" He asked sarcastically. I nodded energetically in response.

"Oh just shut up, I want to sleep." He finished shifting away from me. I saw him smile at the last second before he finished turning over.

"I was hoping you might get to see all the presents over Holidays…" I started not sure if this was the right move.

"I got some for you and your parents too." I offered quietly after a few seconds…

"What?!" He said turning back to me... he was going to get whiplash flipping over again and again.

"One I hope you didn't go through all of this for us. Two and more importantly I really don't think thats a good idea." He said eyeing me as though I had sprouted fur on my eyeballs.

"No no…" I lied. "Only family gets super late night awesomeness…besides I was thinking it might be better to ask for permission now while they still have no idea who you are, instead of having them find out through James or a letter that we're friends. Don't you?" I asked tepidly.

"You really want me over during hols?" Scor asked surprised.

"Uhh yeah, isn't that what best friends do?" I asked seriously, not understanding his reluctance.

"Well… if you think it'l work… then I want you to come over to the Manor too… if you don't… mind…" said uncertainly.

Scor has this terrible way of alternating between extremely arrogant self-confidence and insecure hesitancy. He was only ever the latter with me.

"Sure I'd love to!" I said a little too loudly for three in the morning.

"I guess we should write home soon about it. Besides I have to tell my parents about our venture with uncle George, before they flip. I can't believe your dad said yes." I said excitedly.

"Well the numbers looked solid and it is my money not his so why not?"

"One because you put in a lot more money than me… and all I contributed was a bunch of licensing on some of my inventions…" I said in response to what had obviously been intended as a rhetorical question.

"Al shut up… partners 12.5% each." he finished smiling.

He was really amazing sometimes… much too kind to be a snake I thought as his eyes lit brightly… at least they were still blue tonight.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~(Chapter: 21X Insert)~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

* * *

Ok so you guys get two for the price of one! This actually bridges the gap to much of the prewritten stuff. The speed of upload from this point on depends entirely on you guys. Cookies and Reviews equals faster uploads! Enjoy!

Nobody responded to the easter egg hunt... (awww now i is sad).

**Clarification about Easter Eggs:**

1: They will contain fun facts, perhaps of a personal nature.

2: They will contain a password, that will be removed after a short period of time.

3: The first few readers who send me the password via PM before the password is removed get put on a special list.

4: The people on that list get to request special chapters, receive dedications, and will get extra content released only to them.

Hope that clarification helps.

**Easter Egg #2 SATUS: OPEN**

**Fun Fact 1: Delia Creswell's father Dirk Cresswell is a canon character who held the same position in the Ministry (If you remembered on your own double points).**

**Fun Fact 2: I have been to 14+ foreign countries around the world and have spent a total of 10% of my entire life abroad. (0_o)**

**PASSWORD: 777**


	22. How is this going to work?

SPOV

"Come on Al let's write these letters so we can enjoy the little time we have left here."

"All right Mom... Jeez i'm just getting some clean parchment..."

_Father_

_I am glad you have trusted me enough with the money to invest freely in this secretive little venture. I promise I will not fail you._

_As far as my scholastic achievements go, I am proud to report that I have beaten Rose Weasley and am currently second in my year to none other than my closest… acquaintance. _

_Speaking of. I was hoping to formally invite this housemate to the Manor during the winter Holidays. He wished to hear your response before writing home so that he might better inform his family as to the specifics of our arrangement and has already requested as thanks for the invitation that he repay our hospitality by housing me for an equal portion of the Holidays. _

_As always I would be most pleased with whatever allowances you permit. _

_Well to put this delicately. Whatever your decision I was requested to inform you that this individual, has already, well… crafted (or acquired) presents for the three of us... and wished to deliver them before christmas regardless of our travel arrangements. He has been quite secretive of late and I believe, however potentially erroneously, that his activities concern our gifts. He has been very… kind to me _despite our family name..._ and has gone to great if not always permissible lengths to acquire these things for us… I cannot be sure but I thought it prudent not to return his kindness with rudeness by not offering him our hospitality._

_Volo... Has shown little interest in causing unnecessary trouble, but we both fear he might be up to something. Matheus and Aurora offer their sincerest thanks to you for managing and … growing the estates. _

_I hope our foreign relatives aren't causing too much trouble._

_I will notify you immediately of my success in my oversees venture._

_S.H.M_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)*(*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Dear Mum and Dad_

_So hols are coming up and well I thought this would be a great opportunity for you to meet my best friend. We were thinking of spending one week at the Burrow and the other at _the M_ um… his place. James got to bring Connor last year and I thought that I could either spend Christmas at Scor's and he could come for New Years or vise versa depending on ,well, space. Scor's parents already agreed to whatever you thought best… although I'm fairly certain he didn't mention I was Harry Potter's son sooo…Well please say yes. You know I rarely ask for anything! _

_Well by now you've heard from uncle George… So the whole story is Scor and I actually pooled our vault savings, well Scor's vault savings really… and invested in uncle George's American expansion project as I'm sure he mentioned. Well George agreed if I would sign over trade licensing of those five potions I designed at aunt Hermione's over summer… George says they sold so well that he simply had to have them. Its a little risky but we would own 25% of the shops that he sets up over there. Hope that wasn't too much of a surprise… Oh and did I forget to mention I'm first in my year! Not that that should influence your… um decisions. _

_Love You Both!_

_-Albus_

_P.S. Since uncle Ron says your Slytherin son is always up to something, this isn't about trying to get out of presents! I already made everyone something, promise! _

_P.P.S. Hope Delia Cresswell has calmed down slightly. Let me know what other developments occur with the Gobs…_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)*(*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Several days later.

_Dear Al,_

_Since You, Rosie and Lou all wrote home asking about this mysterious friend, your Gran has agreed that he can stay with you in your room at the Burrow (although I'm certain some frenzied rearranging will have to be made as usual…). _

_Since James has asked Connor Finnegan to come over again for Christmas and has made some veiled comment about rather dying than having to stay with the snakes… your dad and I will allow you to stay at your friend's house _until_ Christmas day, but we expect you both over that morning to open presents with the family! _

_This Scor? Is welcome to stay through New Years, but I imagine his family will want to have him a few days before returning to school. I can't wait to see you! Don't fight too much with your brother! _

_We can talk about this business with your uncle when you get here. I have already… explained… what I think of him taking your money, but after all, you did invent those potions and you should learn to handle what's yours. Your father invested with George when he was still in school and he doesn't mind the idea of you doing it too. _

_Love_

_-Mom & Dad_

_P.S. At least its Connor and not that horrid girl. _

_P.P.S. Your father is curious about how you always seem to know too much about what's going on at work. (Raised eyebrows included from both of us.)_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)*(*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Scorpius,_

_This… acquaintance, sounds very unusual indeed. Since it would be most discourteous in light of his effort to refuse him invitation, I will permit you your choice of the holidays to use the Manor as you see fit. I am looking forward to meeting this… friend. _

_I must remind you that your success or failure reflects on your family and you will find me hard pressed for future license should this venture meet misfortune._

_Your grandmother has expressed an eager desire to see you… She insists on sending you her love… As she does I mine._

_I must say I have missed you and am genuinely pleased with your marks. Your friend must be smart indeed to outwit you._

_I wish I could say our, extended family was well. They are… hungry, ill tempered and full of themselves… quite like your grandfather. Unfortunately the addition of their extreme boredom does not make for a safe combination among any member of our class. They are searching for something to… distract them._

_Your Father_

_Draco Lucius Malfoy_

_P.S. We may discuss 'that boy' at a later occasion…_

SPOV

_"_Geeze Scor you write your father as though you were requisitioning grade A un-tradable material. So formal! And what was that cryptic post script about?" Al asked reading over my shoulder.

"Oh the ministry has been intercepting our mail for years. Its code for 'Shut up you twit, not via Owl!'" I said without looking at Al. I couldn't stop thumbing through for the slightest sign of a hidden message. The French terrors were obviously up to something.

"Why did you play up the presents card? I don't want your family thinki…"

"Al… my Father abhors feeling indebted to anybody and the only thing he hates more than a debt is any further ill perceptions about the Malfoy family, namely their portrayal as bad hosts."

"So being a good host is equal substitution for war mongering?" Al teased.

"Don't be cheeky Al. War humor is ridiculously unbefitting somebody of your intelligence. Besides that is honestly why he agreed so quickly to letting you come over…that and maybe my beating Rose gave him a little extra incentive." I said smiling.

Al laughed at that falling backwards onto the bed. Vacation was always fun.

"Hey Scor how did you do on Snape's exam? I thought it was pretty hard."

"Al… He asked us third year questions obviously it was hard." I said rolling my eyes.

"Yes? And?"

"I made two minor errors which he disregarded and missed the last question entirely."

"0.3 grams tanned giants hide…" Al whispered softly.

"What?"

"So you basically aced it." he corrected louder.

"I guess… and you?" it was a redundant question. I'm sure his exam had been flawless. Al probably even answered the ridiculously difficult bonuses that Snape was fond of giving.

I heard from Rosie that Snape had given a few exams early on and had asked N.E.W.T. level questions for extra credit to taunt the first year students.

"I… also messed up on question 50." Al lied obviously. He even knew how I had messed up, 0.3 grams tanned giants hide. Merlin he was too nice… I didn't always know how to act around this Al.

"Bollocks! I bet you received full marks on 51 and 52 too. Am I Right?"  
"…Yeah…" Al said looking down, his face a little red. He was so funny. He boasted at times but others he was like… well this. Too weird for words.

"I wonder if the almighty Albus Dumbledore had been a little shy once too." I mused aloud.

"What was that Scor?"

"Nothing, just mumbling. Congrats on the perfect exam."

"Snape is actually a shit… poor professor Smith." Al continued trying to get away from discussing his score. Hahahahaha

Professor Smith was from L.A. and I'm entirely certain the extra credit was intended as Snape's way of mocking the American and his absurdly distinct teaching methods. Alright Al we won't talk about your grades, I mused humorously to myself. His eyes flashed suddenly seriously as though he could tell what I were thinking. We are oddly adept at reading each other. It is beyond weird.

"Well Father said I get to do whatever I want over holidays so I suppose you'll be joining me for the first half and we'll go back to your house christmas day?" It wasn't really a question.

"I can't believe this is actually going to work!" Al squeaked throwing his lion plush at me.

"Until our parents see us together at the platform and realize who's going to be staying over …" I corrected, stamping out his excitement with a healthy does of Slytherin.

"Oh… shite."

"My sentiments exactly."

"That doesn't bode well at all…they might actually murder each other…"

"Yes well I trust you'll think of something?"

"Don't I always?" Al smiled snapping out of his contemplative horror.

"No Al, despite your intelligence I've found that you have a tendency for overly idiotic ideas…"

"Oh come on Scor. My silliness is intentional."

"Yeah? And my Grandfather was a muggle rights activist." I shot back sarcastically.

"Oh shut up."

"That and Grandmother's sister Bellatrix said 'please _annnnd_ thank you' to every one of her house elves."

"Oh come off it I'm not that bad."

"And Moaning Myrtle is actually up for the 'delightful company' award."

"That's it! Care to play a round of wizards chess to prove me wrong?" Al said smiling Aurora's wickedest smile. They are spending quite a lot of time together… poor Al he'd be a real Slytherin soon enough if that continued.

"You're on, and this time I'm going to destroy you."

* * *

Oh I wanted to thank ~She-who-never-reviews... for actually reviewing. Defending me was rather nice and i really appreciate the depth of your suggestions and criticisms. This update is for you. (already made some minor edits to the prologue too as you requested.)

I would love continued feedback but something tells me that despite your skill... you would not be willing to beta or alpha for me...

(I will take prolonged silence as indicative of your response in the negative...)

Rhetorical question since you left your review anonymously... how does an associate professor of Literature end up on Fanfiction. net anyway?

I'm merely curious. I mean i certainly fall in the most minuscule of demographics as far as Fanfiction writers/readers go so i'm not totally surprised, it's just mildly intriguing.

I have actually edited a bunch of former chapters in case anyone wanted a smoother read. The preview chapter of their next summer is awesome! Its written from the perspective of the youngest Valois. Thats when i will post the family tree. I already made it on a website but i'm not entirely sure how to convert it into an image file or provide a link to it.)

I will try and get the next two chapters up by this friday night if i get nice feedback from new readers on the earlier chapters.

Or if my favorite readers leave me a treat!

Sorry for stalling. I am still writing just not uploading. I am trying to ensure everything is ok before putting more up. I might be compelled to move faster if i receive more feedback. Hope everyone is well.


	23. Dueling a Friend

Apologies for the delay.

This chapter is dedicated to ~Diet Coke Addict, whose reviews enticed me to upload early. Thanks for reading so far.

* * *

Minerva POV

"Students, may I have your attention please!" I cried to the entirety of the first years assembled in the now repurposed great hall. All the tables had been removed to make room.

This was going to be hilarious I thought, barely able to contain my amusement. I noticed that many of the older students had turned out to watch the hatchlings flounder too. The poor first years always made fools of themselves during this exercise.

"Now I know you've all finished your exams and are anxious to start the Holidays but please pay attention!" I projected via sonorus waiting for the students to quiet themselves.

"Professor Bones has decided on holding this somewhat engorged final D.A.D.A. class to better prepare you for your second term curriculum and because I'm sure she believed it would be a fun way to end your first. Susan, would you?" I offered stepping aside for the former Auror.

Susan reminded me much of her aunt. It was strange to see such a gifted witch return to teaching after what seemed to be an illustrious career at the ministry.

"Thank you Headmistress. Right. So this will be your formal introduction to, and the official formation of our first year dueling club. In addition our session here will serve as a preview for what will become a large part of your D.A.D.A. studies in following years. As you know dueling was introduced into the curriculum as a post war measure to better prepare the general community for possible future conflicts. And of course as an initiative by Harry Potter to fill the Auror gap without lowering the qualification standards. The department of magical law…"

"Susan? Perhaps we might do with a little less history and politics, and instead introduce the club itself?" I asked before Susan could digress into the finer intricacies of DMLE policy.

"Oh yes… of course." She coughed. They would always be our students I mused to myself.

"Well, there will be four captains acting as representatives for each house, and a president to oversee tournaments and other club activities. Each years president receives certain special privileges and commendations which we will discuss later, as well as a thirty point bonus towards his or her house cup." She finished over the rising din of excited students.

That piece of news got their attention I chuckled watching the students exchange wagers, challenges and whispers.

"Now the first year captains are chosen by their overall grades with a focus in D.A.D.A. and any additional dueling experience they may have had before now while the pres…"

"Thats bollocks…" someone shouted from the crowd. Their objections weren't without merit. The purebloods and second generation war heroes had an advantage here it was true. Muggle born witches and wizards almost never made first year captain.

"Hold on this is clearly unfair." others shouted.

"Quiet! Challenges may be made at regular intervals later on so don't fret too much at the moment. You'll all have a chance to move up the ranks when you've gotten more experience. As for the president… well…the two most worthy candidates have already been chosen by magical ballot. These two students will start off the club by dueling each other right here for the position." Susan finished pulling a piece of parchment from her robes.

"Lets watch the kiddies trip over themselves. Maybe they'll make rainbows come out of each others arses." cackled a group of second year Slytherins. I hated to admit it, but this was one of my favorite parts of the term. First years rarely had any real experience and quite often made fools of themselves.

"Now if I may? Our four first year house captains are as follows:

For Gryffindor, we have our own Louis Weasley;

for Hufflepuff, Maximilian Macmillan;

for Ravenclaw, there's Rose Weasley;

and for Slytherin, Albus Potter."

Only half of the Slytherins applauded or shouted their approval when their captain had been named. I noticed Scorpius whispering something into a fearful Al's ear as soon as his name had been called. Albus merely nodded mechanically.

"Ok ok, moving on. This time our first year presidential candidates are from the same house so the victor will assume the presidency and the vanquished will be house captain. Our candidates this year are not only first and second in class respectively but have also had extensive defense training by their families. This saves me having to explain certain protocols, so students, merely watch your peers for now. Follow their movements and their stances and remember the match will be a best of three points so…"

"Announce them already Suzy! We're dying of anticipation." Cried Teddy Lupin abrasively from the sidelines, interrupting rudely.

"Mr. Lupin do not think your age gives you license. That will be five points for impertinence! You will address your Professors appropriately from now on." I snapped quickly.

"Sorry Mini!" He yelled back through cupped hands, changing his hair to a bright red. What nerve. All the students laughed at his antics except for Al and Scor… who looked entirely too anxious to notice. I guess they knew they would be dueling each other.

"Our first candidate is the Slytherin Captain, Albus Potter." Susan called above a roar of disapproval from the the other houses. "And our second…" she started loudly.

"I'm sorry, but may I forego the duel by forfeit?" Al squeaked timidly to Professor Bones, tugging softly at the side of her robes to get her attention.

"What? Oh sorry Al, but that's not how it works. Tradition demands a first duel."

Scorpius had merely sighed at that, placing his hand on Al's shoulder before both boys had turned and begun walking towards opposite ends of the stage to take up their positions.

"Our second candidate… who so cheekily has already assumed his own selection happens in fact to be Scorpius Malfoy." Susan said eyeing the blond who had already mounted the platform and drawn his wand. It was strange how the two communicated so effortlessly.

Watching Al duel would certainly be interesting. I could already feel the students anticipation at watching this duel.

My Al was growing up.

"Let's do this for real Al, no holding back. Who knows, you might be surprised."

"Chess Scor… Chess." Al shot back bowing low.

Scorpius bowed with him and suddenly both took up unusual and very advanced stances. The kids were so adorable I thought watching their miniature forms.

"Begin!" Cried Susan.

"Stupefy—" Both boys shouted together, flashes of red firing from their extended wands.

Albus had spun smoothly away from Scor's spell which crashed violently into a third year who'd been observing too closely from behind.

Scorpius had chosen not to dodge what was obviously the stronger spell. Instead he pulled back his wand in a spiraling coil twisting Al's spell artfully in circle after circle to send it right back. The strength of Al's spell might be his undoing I thought watching Scorpius's careful movements.

"Stupefy." It was little more than a whisper.

"Protego!" Al yelled as he watched his own spell race back towards him. It crashed harmlessly against the invisible shield. Al's spells were amazing, but the first point had already gone to Scorpius.

Al had failed to notice that the blond had sent a second jet of red in the shadow of returning Al's first back at him. It hit precisely where the previous blast had and broke through Al's shield. Scorpius's stunner, slowed by the impressive shield charm, had barely hit Al with enough force to sway a palm leaf in the wind. The weak spell had been enough and was a beautiful play.

Al just stood there too shocked for words watching a smug Scorpius smile.

"Point to Scorpius." I called.

"If you have time to gawk Al, you have time to duel. I told you not to go easy on me, so whose fault was it if you didn't listen?" Shot Scorpius with an enormous grin. Their friendship was a bizarre occurrence and an amazing testament to the strangeness of fate. I had to chuckle, the look on Al's face suggested he hadn't imagined Scorpius might ever best him.

"Ready? Begin."

"Stupefy" Cried the boys in unison. This time the spells merely collided in a hail of sparks and smoke.

Jets of red flew from Al's wand. Merlin he had forgotten the verbal commands. Scorpius swatted the spells away over and over as Al pressed forward. The blond looked intensely pressed until suddenly he grasped a small opening.

"Aguamenti" he shouted spraying a jet of water into the next oncoming blast. The water exploded into a cloud of tiny moist droplets.

"Glacius, Ventus." Scorpius shouted in succession. Most of the droplets froze solid into a hail of little needles and blew with gale force speed towards Al. This was too much…

"Immobulus." Cried Al watching the ice and water stop suspended in mid air.

Another jet of red was already speeding towards Al. They were quick.

"Lumos Solem." Al said smiling.

"Al that won't stop it!" Cried Rose.

Al merely closed his eyes and ducted. Why had he…

"AHhhhh".

The light from Al's Wand had dispersed through the suspended water and refracted off of the crystalline frost creating a nimbus of blinding colors and light. When I looked again Al was standing arms crossed and Scorpius sat blinking his confusion from his position on the floor. "Hows that for rainbows Ed?" Al asked turning towards the Slytherin who had mocked the first years.

Nobody spoke. It wasn't that two first years had used advanced spellwork, It was the creative ways in which both boys had used their simple spells. They were naturals. What frightened me was Scorpius's control. Conjuring water like that was advanced spellwork. Professor Patil had warned me of what she had witnessed that night on the lake…

"Point goes to… " Al said annoyed.

"Um…Albus." said Susan with wide-eyed stupor.

The whole hall was speechless.

"Chess…Huh?" Said Scorpius slowly rising to his feet.

"Ready. This is for the win… Begin!"

"This your idea of chess Al?" Scorpius called before Al had a chance to fire.

Scorpius dodged and had suddenly started spinning wildly calling out spell after spell.

Sparks, clouds, lights of all colors, shapes and intensities flew from Scorpius's wand. It made no sense.

Many of the spells weren't offensive or defensive at all. I recognized some that were designed to change the properties of the air and lighting. Some were designed to change the room temperature or the wood density of the stage platform. Al looked not so much confused as irritated. He scowled as though he had an idea of what Scorpius was attempting but couldn't stop it.

He was desperately trying to strike through the insane outpouring of random magic. Every time Scorpius worked in an actual piece of offensive magic Albus easily knocked it aside yet it was clear that he was being pushed back.

The air in the room was becoming distorted as the heat waves rose around the two. Al looked more and more frustrated and eventually frenzied. Scorpius was smiling. He looked like he was dancing.

Then something happened and Al smiled too. It was mischievous and entirely too reminiscent of his cousin Fred after he'd pulled a prank (although Al's was decidedly more Slytherin). Al had just dodged one of Scor's disarming spells when he suddenly jumped back into the line of fire. Scorpius watched paralyzed as Al's wand flew straight into the air and across the room to land in his own palm.

"Point goes to…"

Just as the carved piece of wood landed in a stunned Scorpius's hand Al took his chance. He crouched low and inhaled deeply, drawing back his right middle and index fingers in front of his mouth.

"Phchrhroooo".

All of the charged heat and magic in the air ignited like a breath of flame from Al's mouth as he exhaled and raced jet like towards Scorpius, lifting him off his feet and flinging him several yards backward.

"No, thats my idea of chess." Al said smugly towards his toppled friend. The whispers erupted immediately afterwords. The whole room looked scared and confused. Suddenly realizing what he'd done, Al's face fell into such abject terror that it rivaled that of the students watching.

"Did you see that?"

"It was advanced magic…"

"He did it wandlessly…"

"Look what he did to Scorpius…"

"How could a first year know spells like that?"

"Do you remember the rumors about…"

"So it was true?"

"I heard he…"

"What a freak…"

"He could have hurt us all…"

Scorpius had already gotten back up and had worked his way over to Al.

"The point goes to Al." Said Scorpius lifting his dejected friends hand up. Silence swept over the hall at the motion. All the whispers had stopped.

"Well? To our new club president." he continued impatiently.

Rose, Louis and the Parkinson girl were the only ones to start clapping and hooting. After a few moments other members of the Weasley troupe joined in as well as Matheus Goyle, Max Macmillan from Hufflepuff and the Scamander twins from Ravenclaw. Even Marvolo's older friend had joined in.

The Avery boy was smiling and clapping, much to his companion's apparent displeasure. They were strange those two. Avery had several years on Marvolo yet they were rarely seen separated.

Albus was going to have trouble from the other students after this. Controlled wandless magic in a duel was hard enough for professionals. For a first year it was unheard of. I was not surprised the other students had reacted the way they had. I would have to watch them all closely after this. Severus was right about them…

SPOV

"Come on Al it wasn't that bad." I said finally to a dejected Al. "I mean, you could have lost." I offered looking at Al over the cover of his book.

"That might have been better than my little display today… now everyone is going to think…"

"Al… just forget the duel ok? Relax… you've got me, Rori, Maddy and the rest of your enormous family. Nobody is going to do or say anything. We're going to have a nice holiday and by the time we come back no one will even remember."

"…" God his silence was more telling than any of his actual whining I thought watching him lower his book in contemplative reflection.

"I tell you to relax and you get even more anxious."

"I am relaxed."

"You can't fool me Al. Now you're just nervous about our parents and the holidays."

"Scor. I'd rather just not talk about it ok?" He sighed. Oh Al…

"Ok fine. Do you want to just try an early night? The older students will most likely be staying up to celebrate but we…"

"Sounds fine Scor." he offered weakly closing his book.

_Truth or Theory, Myth or Mystery: A Treatise on Ancient Wizarding Lore vol. 23; Hate and the origins of Darkness._

Merlin I never saw him reading any material from our own year…

"Thaaaat looks fa-sci-na-ting…" I shot sarcastically pointing at the tome. I had to get his mind off of everything.

"Shut up… it is…"

"Mind if I read it after you?"

"As long as you don't mind ponderous writing and theoretical metaphysics of foundational magic."

"I love anything from the restricted section. Besides I will have to brush up on foundational magic if I intend to solve the riddle before you."

"…" Al merely rolled his eyes.

"Okay okay. I wont do anything stupid trying to solve it. Promise… lets just go to sleep."

"… Fine"

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed the dueling. let me know if i wrote it appropriately. Fights are always difficult to write out.

Next chapter: _Through the eyes of the Abyss_. It is written from Marvolo's POV. Just a little insight into his mind and the strange way he relates to people.

(Chapters 23, 24 and 25 i added recently, they weren't originally supposed to be here i just thought i'd add some extra content before the boys actually have to introduce each other to family.)


	24. Through the Eyes of the Abyss

Hi so i had this written and i thought i hadn't updated for a while so you guys get both chapters at once.

This wasn't edited so expect revision.

Hope you enjoy the awkwardness of young evil. Vex Avery is a gifted wizard who is older than Marvolo is so that's why he treats him the way he does. Also Vex genuinely cares for the evil shit so that explains it.

* * *

Through the eyes of the Abyss.

Marvolo POV

"How can Scorpius allow him such latitude X? I find it entirely too disgraceful, letting the enemy sleep with you. Permitting his very touch is the definition of perversion itself." I spat disgustedly, watching the sleeping boys from the foot of their bed.

This was X's last night here at Hogwarts. He would be relocating to finish his last year at Durmstrang since Britain was becoming more and more dangerous for purebloods these days. Another player removed from the board.

"For a start, Al isn't Scorpius's enemy. Second, why should a single person care what you find disgraceful? You have played at normalcy for too many years for anyone to even notice you. Who cares about the opinions of an average slytherin whose average grades and average skill are only countered by the slight oddity of his exceptional parentage?

"…"

"A fact that few are even aware of."

"…"

He had been staring long enough to force me to turn impatiently towards him. I didn't like when he presumed to push me like this. He looked concerned and it was disgusting.

"By the absurd intensity of your stare I assume you want to say something. Make sure you choose your words more carefully than you just did your last."

"Ha."

"What?" I snapped. The oaf knew better than to take liberties.

"Nothing… it's just that. Marvolo… I've known you for a long time, and while I can honestly say you lack anything remotely resembling human sentiment" he started with that obnoxious smile. "I nevertheless still consider you my friend."

"…" Utterly repelling. What did he really want?

"Call it weakness on my part if you must. Call it disgraceful and stupid, my caring about a creature incapable of reciprocation. Just know that I've watched you grow up and I've seen the doubt that festers even beneath all that hidden hate."

"…"

"For years I've seen you disguise your talent under the pretense that underestimation was the most inconspicuous and impenetrable shadow. For years you've cultivated malice and ambition in secret. I know how powerful you really are and yet I know you still doubt. Just be careful going forward from here my friend. When I am gone who could you turn to?"

His words reeked of attachment and worry. Revolting.

"You know X. You see much too much my self proclaimed _friend. _Whether infatuation, kindness, or some other weakness has possessed you to reveal these things to me, know that they disgust me. I don't _need_ you. If murder would not attract attention, I'd rid myself of you in an instant. One day I might yet still."

*SIGH*

"Volo… I knew very well when I'd spoken the risk I took. Even looking at you wrong merits a record on that death list you keep, so what I just said should put three heavy underlines beneath my name. I just couldn't help it." He said smiling.

"Then why would you willingly tell me?" I asked breaking the carved cold of my icy demeanor. My Father would have killed someone for expressing such sentiments and quicker still for presuming to know so much about him. So why would Vex do the same knowing I'd hurt him for it?

"V. Our parents had no friends. They had family, and pawns, enemies and the black mass of their interminable hate. I am one of the older progeny of the Death Eaters. My blood brother was alive to watch what the war did to our family. You may be filled with hate and ambition but your soul is not as twisted or evil as was your father's or mine. They didn't understand love or friendship."

"…" As if I did.

"It is a strength V. Not a weakness."

He was looking at me as though I were human. As though I understood a word he was saying. Every further utterance rendered me slightly more ill. This much time spent together and still he did not know me.

"I don't wish for you what you seek V. It was his disease, and I know you are not your Father." He whispered quietly before moving closer.

"What are you doing? X if you dare…"

"If you kill me, they wake up, and years of hiding will have been for nothing." he shot pulling me into a hug.

"I wish you the very best of luck my friend. I would have much rather stayed to look after you but I know you will neither have needed it, nor would you have appreciated it." He whispered hugging me more tightly while I struggled to free myself. He hugged me as though he could force emotion into me through the shear intimacy of the contact.

**I would ****_find_**** him one day! and murder him for this! I would watch the life slip from his eyes in a flash of beautiful green death for presuming to touch me like this!**

People assumed we were friends when in reality I had merely used his idiotic desire to protect me to influence his actions. He was a pawn… nothing more.

The thing that irritated me above all else was that he did not belong in Slytherin, in _my_ house. He was cunning and strong and was always very much aware that I was manipulating him… yet every time I did he would merely chuckle as though it were only natural.

How could anyone allow themselves to be used like that? How could anyone pass such weakness off as strength? I hated him for what he was trying to foster in me. I knew people felt kindness yet I also knew I never would. I would kill Vex Avery for this.

"I would say goodbye Volo but I know you'll come to kill me for that hug one day so i will see you then." he pulled back with a smile.

"I hate you beyond compare you repulsive fool. I will be glad to see you go."

"I love you too you little shit." He said ruffling my hair with that wretched smile of his.

I WOULD KILL HIM FOR THIS! Despite his age he had never dared presume such a thing! I was fuming that he should choose now to start. His leaving did not grant him license to be so…

"On second thought… I won't kill you." I shuddered angrily swatting away his hand. I had come up with a far sweeter fate.

"No?" X chuckled.

"No. I have a better idea. I will starve you…curse you, bleed you. For weeks I will watch the life drain from you. And when you are a hollow husk, not even a shade of your former self… I will stand before you and dare you to smile at me then." I spat distastefully. The smile that formed on him was full of sadness.

He looked distant suddenly, turning to stare at the sleeping boys. He was not sacred of me i realized. Even though he knew what I could and would do to him.

"If you decide on power, hunger and darkness. My best bet would be to seek out the Valois. I'm certain they will receive you when they hear who you are. They will make you more powerful than ever and you will in all likelihood drown in all that hate."

"…"

"Just… once you go down that road V, there won't be a return. Make sure it's what you really want first."

"Why…" I asked watching X turn away from me for good.

"Happy holidays V."

He knew I had meant what I said. He knew I would kill him and yet his parting words to me were still designed to be for my benefit.

Why…

Why would anyone be willing to do such a thing? Let alone for someone as wretchedly undeserving as me.

I would never understand normal humans. Never.

It was like helping your enemy up after he had just tried to kill you…

Why…

...

I wonder what my Mother felt for my Father. She was insane I hear.

In the shadow of the victors version of history… I wonder what they truly felt for each other…

"This is absurd."

Mother was a pawn, and Father was her king. There was nothing more I thought watching X walk slowly away. He would no doubt be taking a walk around the grounds one last time. He did so enjoy that.

"_I wish you the very best of luck… my friend" _I heard his words echoing.

I was really nauseous…

Maybe the fool would get eaten in the forbidden forest and save me the trouble of hunting him later I thought smiling to myself. I would feed him to the werewolves myself if I ever saw him again.

How could i have ever tolerated such a sentimental fool?

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed. You will never again see anyone treat Marvolo so familiarly. It was merely to add some depth to Marvolo's personality. He may end up evil but he was not as entirely without feeling as whoever his father might have been. I just thought it would be fun to watch him struggle with someone who was actually concerned about him. (Also since many of the Death Eaters children were orphaned or raised together so Vex and Marvolo have known each other for a long time.)

Next time:

Ch 25: Ride Home

Ch 26: Holiday Surprise: Friends are Revealed (Written from Harry, Draco, Al and Scor POVs)

These next three will be fluff to prepare for some darkness.

Ch 27: Malfoy Manor

Ch 28: Bathroom Chess

Ch 29: Napping is More Comfortable with a Pillow.


	25. Something Isn't Right

Something Isn't Right

SPOV

"I can't believe it's nearly Christmas!" Al said giddily.

"I can. I feel as though I've aged a hundred years." I spat back cynically. The twit is entirely too cheerful for his own good.

"Thats because Al's supercharged brain doesn't let you get any sleep. I know what you're dealing with since Al and I shared a bed for years." Louis said to me while poking his green eyed cousin playfully in the face.

"Lou…" Al responded irritably, swatting the blond's finger away.

"What does he mean by 'what _you're_ dealing with'?" Asked James eyeing me suspiciously, obviously failing to register what had been implied. His troll brain might overload if he were ever informed that my ordeal consisted of Al's complete neglect of his own bed in favor of sharing mine.

Come to think of it, the only night Al had ever stayed in his own fourposter was our first night at Hogwarts when _**I**_ had had to join him in _**his**_. Ughh, how long was this going last…

"Nothing Jamie. Jeez I thought you had gotten over your dislike of Scor?"

"Not on your life twerp. And you can bet that Mom and Dad won't either." James spat back at Al who had just looked down apprehensively at the mention of his parents.

*Thump Thump*

Ow.

That was strange… Why was my heart suddenly beating so fast…

Al's eyes bolted upwards instantly, his face getting heavily flushed as his breathing become obviously labored. It was as though he'd just spent hours on the pitch. Whatever this was it was obvious that Al was feeling it too.

*Thump Thump*

"Come on James! Scorpius is awesome so just cut him some slack ok?" Louis threw defensively at the ill mannered Troll.

"For once I agree" Rose added.

***Thump Thump***

OWWW!

I couldn't for the life of me follow the thread of the conversation.

It felt like I was going to explode… my chest hurt so badly but I could neither move nor shift my eyes away from Al's. He was looking at me as though he was experiencing the very same pain in his chest.

It reminded me of one hot summer's day when I'd gone swimming deep down in the Malfoy lake. It got so dark near the bottom that I couldn't quite tell which way was up. The pressure that was building in my chest now was the same as when I had raced up to the surface for air that beautiful afternoon in July.

I couldn't breath, yet I was somehow panting.

What was happening to us?

No one seemed to notice anything until the train suddenly shifted on the tracks, allowing bright light to flood the compartment through the parted curtains. It was crippling.

"Scor whats up with your eyes? They're … they almost look … purple." Louis said incredulously interrupting Rosie.

Before anyone could look, the train groaned slightly again, cutting off the sudden intrusion of blinding sun as it started a second slow turn on the rails.

It was fleeting and I wasn't entirely sure I'd seen it, but for a second I could have sworn there was something out the window. Way out here? why would there be peop…

"What are you on about Lou? They're blue like always." Rose snapped back at Lou, angry for being interrupted.

It hurt too much to think let alone consider what anyone was actually saying.

"Oh so you noticed what Scor's eyes usually look like?" asked Rori in a tone that said she was grinning wildly.

I couldn't give two blasted galleons about their stupid Fucking noise! We were _dying_, drowning in the open air, and the horrible pressure would only increase every time someone opened their stupid mouth.

Al had already started to sweat by the time his hand darted to clutch the breast of his robes. The heat was stifling and i could feel the moisture beading on my forehead start to trickle a slow trail down my skin.

***THUMP THUMP***

"Al are you alright?" asked Lou curiously stopping mid-sentence.

_Ow…_

"Scor you don't look too good either."… that had been Rori…

_**Stop talking… stop talking… stop talking… just stop talking**_…

It hurt so badly. My head, my eyes, my heart…

"You aren't trying to work some scary magic on us are you?" queried Rose suspiciously.

"**Shut up**!" Al screamed. He looked like he was about to collapse.

I don't know how I managed to stop the window from exploding. I'm even less sure how I knew Al was going to try to blow it up in the first place. It all seemed beyond real. The whole room seemed wrapped in a thick blanket of fog.

Everybody stopped to look at Al. He never snapped at anyone but James.

Suddenly his eyes fluttered closed and the second they had the pressure lifted. We could breath again.

What the fuck was that? Why did I feel so angry?

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Al?" I asked weakly after a moments silence, still panting wildly like a dog in the summer sun.

"… Sorry Rosie… I just was… feeling really sick all of a sudden… I …think I should get some air." Al said panting out each group of words as though entirely winded. He stood to leave without so much as a look in my direction…

Whatever that was, it was as though something had intruded into my very being. I was worried about the twit but i was torn between a simultaneous desire to make sure he was ok and punch him repeatedly in the face. Although I couldn't have said why, i was simply beyond angry.

"I think I might need some too." I added quickly bolting out of the compartment before anyone could speak.

I was shaking badly, but something told me Al had gotten the worst of it. "Fucking twit" I whispered walking in search of the tell tale mess of chocolate hair that was as signature to Albus as his emerald eyes.

There are always empty compartments I thought ducking into the one Al had run off to hide in. He was looking out of the open window and didn't even turn to acknowledge my presence when I'd appeared.

His expression made me sick. I don't know why I was so angry, did the fucking git not just feel what I had? I was fuming.

"Al"

"..."

I knew he knew I was here, but he looked too completely self important to even shift his eyes from the landscape. He looked like a portrait of Grandfather I'd seen in the manor, and _that_ was entirely too revolting for words. What was wrong with him? I resisted the urge to pounce somehow more concerned with his wellbeing than for addressing his current malcontentedness.

"Al, I don't thin…"

"Don't insult me by im…" the green-eyed twit started calmly with concealed anger…

oh we were playing this game? Presumptuous twit…

"…By what? Implying that _that_ was just about parents and Holidays? Al who do think you're talking to?… I'm aware there's something seriously wrong. Frankly I'm irritated that you would think I'd try and placate you with nonsense like tha…" I started back angrily, two could play mind reader.

"Scorpius. Shut up." he interjected dismissively without so much as adjusting his gaze from the scenery.

This was not Al… something about the boy in front of me screamed he'd crush me mercilessly without a second's hesitation should I test him. He was acting beyond ridiculous… I'd never seen him like this. The air was charged with his magic, but it wasn't frenzied at all.

I was often suspicious that Al played down his intelligence to humor us all. I imagined if that were true he must have meant well by it. This Al however, looked too detached, too inhuman to try and hide anything. And _that_ frightened me too much to think about, yet inflamed my ire beyond all reason.

_**I**_ was not **THEM**! He couldn't dismiss _**Me**_! How dare he even try!

"**Do Not,** mistake me for one of your ridiculous halfwits…" I began again moving closer to him in an attempt to force his acknowledgement.

"I thought I told you to shut up, you stupid, simple, absurd child" Al interrupted venomously, turning to face me with unimaginable malice in his eyes.

_**Enough**_!

***Slap***

The sound seemed to resonate into my head as well as the rest of the compartment.

It had only been an open handed blow but it had landed so hard that his skin had already started to redden where my palm had struck his face. Why was _that_ stupid hand tingling when I had used the other one to smack the idiot.

Well actually, in all fairness I wouldn't say I had struck Al. The person in front of me could not really have been Al. It was impossible I thought feeling my cheeks grow warm too as my heart began to beat faster.

Several seconds went by before his head turned slowly back to look at me. I was about to smack him again but stopped when I saw his expression.

All the malice and fire had gone from him the second he had registered the intensity of my glare. I would have paid a mountain of gold to see my own face at that moment.

I may not have been his equal, but there was an interminable depth to my mind that he could not solve. I was not some simple puzzle whose solution he could gleam from a mere moment's glance. I was not the rest of those simple fools who shunned and feared him.

"_Don't you ever forget that you fucking green-eyed twit!" _I said watching him.

He stared at me for a few moments blinking wildly finally registering what I had meant.

"Scor... I am so sorry" Al whispered quietly, his face melting from shock into guilt ridden shame. Ugh… he wears his heart on his sleeve. It's so very unseemly I thought suddenly amused. I almost took my handkerchief to his face… as if I could have wiped off his emotions. He was too vulnerable for a Slytherin.

*SIGH*

"Only you, you twit. Who else would apologize for somebody else hitting them?" I asked sitting down as close to him as physically possible, pulling his hand into mine as acceptance of his apology. 'I forgave you before you even started yelling' I thought softly to myself.

That was that.

It was over as fast as it had started.

"We are beyond strange" I whispered softly as he let his head fall to rest on my shoulder with a small thud.

We didn't fight like twelve year olds.

He cried strangely, he spoke strangely, he did magic strangely yet the two of us, together, were stranger still. He changed everything about me. Maybe we really were dying? I realized I should have been scared but I wasn't.

If you think about it… It's actually quite hard to fight when you communicate as wordlessly as Al and I do. It must have been the horrid pressure in our chests…i'm sure whatever it was had affected our emotions…

The next few moments were spent in total silence… we jus sat there together. I listened to the steady breathing and felt the soft rise and fall of his chest as the wind blew in through the open window. His hair was always so ticklish i thought feeling the silky strands on my face.

"Scor … I'm really scared. I don't know what's happening. We could be dying and this is one thing I just can't solve. Nothing makes sense."

You know what scares me? When things stop making sense to _**you,**_ twit. I thought laughing to myself. Although i guess we really were in trouble if Al couldn't figure this out.

"Al something told me the second we'd met that you would be the death of me, but somehow I highly doubt a coordinated coronary at twelve is going to be what does us in." I offered a little too playfully in light of how afraid he seemed. I really was only trying to cheer him up.

"Don't be flippant, it's entirely too transparent a look for you." Al threw back softly as i felt a smile form on his lips. Cheeky shit.

"I thought we just settled this…" I said more as an observation than a reproach.

"Scor I absolutely can read you…and before we get back into this it's not because i'm smarter… it's just … there are times when you just let me…" Al said interrupting, his words humming through me from his position on my shoulder. I guess there was some truth to his words.

"… I mean you just act differently with me than you do with everyone else…" Al added with a barely audible whisper. It was true that the carefully constructed facade I had crafted over the years somehow refused to work in front of Al. It took all my energy to conceal something from him.

"_Everybody_ seems to act differently around you."

"You know that is not what I meant." he said pausing before the crux of our problem surfaced.

"I think we should consider telling Aunt Hermione about the fountain… I'm seriously afraid."

Only if there was a serious likelihood that we were dying would I tell anybody … not before. I would be in so much trouble, and the radicals would get ahold of the information and be after Father again. I couldn't let that happen.

"Why don't we shelve this until after your family decides whether to hate, tolerate, or kill me, yeah?" I offered strategically.

"Fine. But Scor... how are you not afraid?" He asked softly.

"Well it isn't because Malfoys don't get afraid, but rather because I can't really imagine anyone else I'd rather be stuck with." I said softly stroking his hair … "I mean whats better than a genius prodigy with a penchant for undue kindness and a perplexing tendency towards simultaneous feats of silliness and trickery?" I added trying not to sound too sentimental… gods Al was right… I let him read me too easily.

"Hmhmhm"

"Besides… you've overlooked something again. Just like in the forest."

"What the fact that 'genius prodigy' is redundant?" he asked cheekily.

"No, and the redundancy was warranted you smug shit. Use that brain everyone seems to find so clever to figure it out. There is no value in it if you don't discern it for yourself."

"Why do you always feel older than me? I was born first…" Al said poutingly.

I could tell he was smiling by the way his muscles moved against my shoulder.

"A matter of hours Al."

I got a headache communicating so much wordlessly… how were we able to guess ninety percent of what the other was thinking? It was weird. We were smart but this was just strange.

"You are outrageously comfortable for somebody so sour all the time. I could just fall asleep like this." Al said drowsily. "Whats the worst that could happen? We'd merely go back to Hogwarts right?"

"You miss a lot when you're tired Al… first of all if you fall asleep _on me_ I will send you back home in a pine box… second in response to your question… our parents could actually find us like this when we fail to show up on the platform." I added humorously.

He jolted upright at that, knocking my head painfully as he did.

"I'm up! I'm up! Let's just go rejoin the others."

"That might be best Al."

He was acting silly again. Maybe he really does just turn it off i thought watching him.

It might be easier that way.

"On second thought. Just give me a few minutes Scor." he countered after a few moments silence, resting his head back on my shoulder.

"They're going to have a million questions ... and i'm too tired to reassure them that i'm alright." Al added with a yawn.

Despite my previous warning we somehow managed to fall asleep there anyway…

JPOV

"Hey everyone." Said Teddy popping into the compartment to say a quick hello.

"Teddy!" cried Rose and Louis together in unison.

"How are my little chicks and pups?" my oldest sibling asked teasingly.

"Well if you hadn't noticed big brother, we're short a few." threw in Louis playfully.

"He's not your brother." I snapped irritably.

"Well when he marries my sister he will be." Louis shot back sticking his tongue out for emphasis. Merlin they are still such children.

"Where _did_ the twerp and his snake get off to?" I asked since the two failed to return after what felt like hours.

"James, come on." said Louis.

"I agree _twerp _you have to stop this." Added Teddy.

"Oh shut up." Maybe Malfoy had all of them fooled but not me. I knew what his family had done and what he was likely to do in their name. I was not going to let that snake steal my brother to do it.

"Scorpius has been the best thing for Al in years. I mean you've seen the way they are together right?" Teddy asked seriously.

Of course I'd noticed the way those two were together. It was revolting. They acted like they had known each other from birth.

"You honestly think Al could have survived Slytherin without Scorpius?" queried Ted again.

"There's no sense trying to reason with him Teddy. James is just jealous that Al is closer to Scorpius than he is to him." said Louis.

"Hmph." They are being beyond ridiculous. I was definitely not jealous.

"See I rest my case Ted."

"Well Louis I had noticed by the way. I saw them napping in an empty compartment near the back of the train. I even took a picture." Teddy added in response to Louis earlier statement, passing a magical photo to my blond cousin.

"Awww" Said Rose and Aurora looking over either side of Louis's shoulders.

"They are beyond adorable" added the blond.

"Give me that!" I said grabbing the photo to examine it. It was a picture of Al and Scorpius, asleep together in another compartment, their hair blowing softly in the wind from the open window. My brother's head was resting peacefully on the snake's shoulder who in turn had rested his head on Al's. They were even holding hands. I felt the sudden urge to burn the picture and was about to pull out my wand when Teddy snatched the item away from me and handed it to Connor.

"Ah ah ah, none of that." he said sternly, knowing what I was about to do.

"Sell that to the Prophet and you'll never have to work a day in your life. I'm sure the wizarding world would love to see the son of the chosen one and the son of the traitor are friends." Laughed Aurora maniacally.

"Since they're both family I'd never dream of something so cruel" replied Teddy with a smile.

"They are pretty adorable… they almost… look like their together." Said Connor looking at the photo.

"Connor… don't be ridiculous." I said eyeing him dangerously. They were only twelve. Besides I'd kill them both before I allowed something as perverse as that. He was a Malfoy for goodness sake.

"Anyway I just wanted to pop in and say hi. Vicky sends her love and wanted me give you this." Teddy said handing Louis a fashion magazine.

"Thanks Teddy! I've been waiting forever for this!" cried Louis grabbing the magazine enthusiastically.

"And whats this then?" Asked a sleepy Al from the door of the compartment rubbing his eye with the back of his hand yawning as he did so. His hair was its usual mess, which reminded me of dad.

"Hello cousin." said an equally sleepy Scorpius appearing directly behind Al. I hated him for being related to Teddy, another brother he would try and steal no doubt.

"Have a nice little nap did you?" asked Connor which incited an effusive torrent of giggling from Rose, Louis and Aurora.

"What are all of you on about?"

"Oh just this Al." said Louis handing the picture to my brother who reddened madly when he realized what it was.

"Teddy!" Al screamed mortified rounding mercilessly on our oldest sibling.

"See you guys on the platform." Teddy finished leaving the compartment at a run.

"Why are you blushing? What is it Al?" asked the snake. Merlin I couldn't stand him.

"Nothing!" Al said shrinking and pocketing the photo before Scorpius could see. Scorpius merely eyed Al suspiciously as though _he _were the one with something to hide.

LPOV

"Come on Al you're not even going to show him?" I asked playfully. James looked like he was going to either vomit or explode. There was something about James that had become dangerous. Something that had begun to fester in his eyes ever since Al and Scorpius had started their was inextricably espoused to the idea that Scorpius meant Al ill, which was preposterous. Anybody could see how much the two benefited from the other's friendship, so why couldn't James? James would have to learn that fighting Scorpius wasn't the way he was going to protect Al. All James would succeed in doing was forever alienate himself from his brother. Teddy should have a talk with him. That was assuming Scorpius survived the holidays with the Potters first.

"Hey we're here. Come on Al!" I cried over the others, rushing to grab my things.

* * *

Sorry for the late post. Chapter 26 will be up much sooner. The next 10 or so chapters are written and edited. This means the more you review the faster the story gets updated. (+Reviewing really does make us better writers. If you're still with the story then thanks for reading!)


	26. Holiday Surprise: Friends are Revealed

Holiday Surprise: Friends are Revealed

APOV

I was walking towards mom, dad, Lily and James when I turned to look back at the stupid blond. Scor and I had spent every day since the Sorting in each others company and it felt weird to be leaving him now. I don't know why my fingers on that hand were tingling.

I looked back at my mom who was waving, then to Dad who was smiling up at me from over an excited James and Connor. I returned moms wave briefly but broke off at a run in the other direction, leaving all of my luggage right there on the platform.

DPOV

"Father. Mother it is… good to see—" Scorpius started.

"Don't. I am here merely for appearances. Do not mistake my intentions." Astoria shot coldly interrupting our son. She was so kind once, I don't know how much fear it must have taken to scare her away from a family she had at one time loved so strongly.

"So your friend will be joining us tomorrow then? I admit I am curious as to who it might be." I said to Scorpius distracting him from his mother's absurd coldness. I was genuinely curious which Slytherin it was. If it had been Matheus or Aurora, Scorpius would not have been so secretive.

"Um… well about that Father… Ooomph." muscle memory and a lifetime of threats had moved me to half draw my wand before registering what the blur had actually been. He had been running so fast I had barely noticed that it was a boy who had slammed into my son.

"Watch where you're…" I started before realizing that the boy had actually been _hugging_ my son.

"Hmhmhmhmhmhmh" Scorpius _giggled. _

_What On Earth?_ I mouthed silently entirely too perplexed for actual speech.

"Um… Al… You do realize you are going to see me tomorrow right?" Scorpius asked chuckling, a smile as wide as the horizon growing on his face. My son never forgot himself around me or his mother.

Beyond that I hadn't actually seen my son laugh in years. I especially don't recall him ever _giggling_ nor was it in his character to allow anyone to be so familiar with him.

Who on earth I began before… Impossible.

The boy pulled away from Scorpius smiling brightly with eyes as green as his Slytherin tie and completely identical to his stupid...

"Father. This would be…" Scorpius began formally his sense of ease fading fast as he realized he'd have to explain himself.

"Albus Potter." I said unmistakably, with what might have been a little too much venom for use in polite society.

"It is nice to meet you Mr. Malfoy. Scorpius speaks of you often." the Potter boy said releasing my son and extending me his small hand.

"AL! Father I make absolutely no mention of you whatsoever." Scor said quickly. I couldn't tell whether he was playing or merely reassuring me that we wouldn't have aurors smashing down our front door…

One thing was certain, I had never seen him look so content before.

"I am sorry to say Albus that my son has not done you the same courtesy." I returned shaking his hand while raising my eyebrow at Scorpius.

"Ah well… about that. Being Slytherin we both believed it wiser to receive approval from our families _before_ either realized the other's identity." The boy said smirking, alluding to the fact that he must have also neglected to tell his family of the friendship. He spoke much too smoothly for a half Weasley or a Potter and reminded me of Scorpius or more precisely my grandfather.

"So you are a Slytherin. The son of _Harry Potter_ landed himself in Slytherin." I mused. Ah how fate was an unusually whimsical beast. I hope this doesn't complicate anything…

HPOV

Did Albus just hug Ferret Face's son? What on earth was going on.

"Gin do you see what…" I started.

"Oh that's Allie's friend Scorpius" interrupted Lily.

"How do you know about him squirt? Al told me not to tell anyone or he'd hex off my face while I slept." asked James surprised.

"Silly Jamie, Allie writes to me all the time, especially about how troll like you've become." Lily said smiling while reaching up to pat Jame's cheek both affectionately and mockingly. Only my daughter was capable of executing both simultaneously.

"Don't look at me Harry, this is the first I've heard of it." Said Gin looking at me confused.

"So that's who it was." said Mione from beside us. I turned to look at my sister in law wearing a curious expression of smug realization. Al had mentioned something to her too. I was glad that Mione and Al were so close. I definitely couldn't handle Al's skills alone. Who better than a genius to teach a prodigy?

"Al is absolutely nuts about Scor by the way. And as unwilling to admit it as she is, Rose and I are too." Interrupted Louis coming over after being welcomed by his parents.

"AM NOT! It's just… nobody but Al and Dad can beat me at Chess… its just that he's as smart as Albus…" Rosie stumbled to her mother slightly flushed.

Hugo looked interested at the mention of someone as smart as Al.

Oh no "Ron please don't…" I called as Ginny started towards the Malfoys to stop her brother before he did something stupid.

SPOV

Father was about to express his surprise at Al's sorting when the yelling began.

"Oi Malfoy … what are you doing with my favorite nephew!" Cried a redheaded man that could only have been a Weasley.

I suddenly realized who it was, my excitement overtaking my worry.

"You must be Ron. You were the one who taught Al to play chess like that! I've never played anyone so intensely before." I said unable to contain myself.

"Scorpius you must be confused. Ronald here lacks the requisite brain function to play a game as nuanced as Wizards Chess. The barbarism I understand but…" Father said rudely eyeing Al's uncle.

"Shut it Malfoy! I, asked, you, a, question…" The redhead started again ignoring me entirely while pointing a violent finger repeatedly towards father…

uh oh…it wasn't wise to speak to father like that. Or… oh god… please don't poke him…Father would see you hanged from a gibbet if you presumed to poke him and that would have been the conclusion to my friendship with Al.

"Uncle Ron, um… this is my… '_Best' _mate Scorpius." Al interrupted putting additional emphasis on 'best' to dissuade his uncle from more rudeness, I hoped for his sake it worked. The man's face contorted awkwardly as he attempted to comprehend what Al had just said. Fortunately we were saved by reinforcements from Al's enormous family.

"Allie I missed you sooo much!" cried a little redheaded girl who ran over to hug Al as intently as he had hugged me.

"So this is Scorpius huh?" she added after pulling away.

"And you must be sweet Lily. Al really does talk about you all the time." I said to the girl, who blushed at my words. Then I eyed Al in a manner that suggested what he had said to Father earlier had been stupid, but he merely smiled.

I looked back at Al's sister. She was beyond adorable and had a look that said her cuteness was akin to Rori's, a ruse to disarm her victims before she pounced. I was glad that I saw genuine kindness in her eyes.

Father was glaring at me with an expression that said my mask was slipping. I know that's what he meant because his face said he was physically pained by my words.

"HE DOES?" She cried going back to hug her brother tighter than before. Father looked like he was going to be sick and Mother had already disappeared. Well in all honesty Father didn't look sick so much as like he had finally realized the friend that would be staying at his house was really a Potter… Well on second thought 'sick' really worked too I mused humorously.

"Ron, I think your wife needs your help with the kids' stuff" said Al's mom arriving from the enormous detachment of Weasley's on the far side of the Platform. She gave her brother a look that told him he'd never see daylight again if he uttered so much as another word.

"Um… yeah… ok… sure sis." Ron said terrified, leaving without so much as a second glance towards Father.

"Um… You are one of my favorite Quidditch players of all time, that move you made with Rhea Royce against Markus Salhador during the world cup was amazing!" I managed to squeak blushing. Al's mom was so pretty and I was having trouble concentrating.

I was barely aware that Father had rolled his eyes. Mask is slipping… damn Al and his infectious humanism, I would remember to kill him for it later.

"See mom you've gone and broken my best mate already. He's always so cool and formal. I've never seen his Slytherin mask slip in front of anyone but me!" Al cried incredulously but moving to hug his mom warmly in greeting.

"AL!" I said loudly and still red faced "It does not slip, _even_ in front of you!" I finished as Al nudged me playfully smiling wildly as though he were the funniest thing in the world. He apparently believed our plan had already worked.

Father looked at Albus curiously. The word mask was an interesting choice I suppose. Al is pretty perceptive sometimes. He can see right through you, although… sometimes he can be as dense as James too. Thats what I'd really like to know how he manages because James is as dense as Fun Maple Sludge so to match him is a feat of extraordinary achievement.

"Well its nice to know Al's newest friend is a fan. Although as you know I hardly ever play anymore. Its nice to finally meet you." She said smiling. She really hasn't played in years. "Al has been so mysterious about you…we feared his Slytherin friend was someone we'd… disapprove of." She finished looking at Al with an expression akin to the one she'd given her brother earlier. It made me fear for Al's safety.

If Ginevra Potter was anything to go by I knew it would never be smart to cross a Weasley woman. What frightened me most was how quickly she had gone from smiling to looking like she was going to strangle her son for what was so obviously the successful fruition of his plot.

"Well… that was the point. We figured for the sake of social decorum neither of you would risk open rudeness once standing in front of each other at a very public King's Cross" Al said smugly. Al's mother looked like she would hex him for his cheek.

"Draco, are you still alright having Albus over to the Manor?" she asked Father seriously. Before Father could answer HE came over to see us.

"So whats all this then?" asked THE Harry Potter.

"Pleasseeee, spare me, not another one." said Father rolling his eyes again. "If every member of your family decides to say hello we might cause a traffic jam, or _scandal_ should a passing Prophet photographer decide to take a picture." Father sighed exasperatedly.

"Headlines read 'Malfoy finally snaps.'" Father added for effect.

"Yeah it's nice to see you too Draco, and what's this about _finally? Ferret._" said Al's dad sarcastically.

"Draco he is absolutely adorable, I've seen pictures of your lovely wife but I really had no idea." Said Al's mom before either of our dads could speak again and bollocks up this whole thing.

She said I was ADORABLE I thought feeling my cheeks getting warm. What had Al's dad meant by Ferret?

"Nobody is more adorable than Allie, not even Louis!" cried a dejected lily in defense of her brother. She hadn't realized her mother's comment was designed to distract our parents from fighting.

"Hush Lily." said Al quieting his sister.

Although… Al did sort of inherit his mother's soft features. Essentially Al looked like his dad but with all the refinement of his mother's beauty. Kind of how Mother's features had softened m…

"On my part it is… acceptable. I trust _your_ son will still be _allowed _to join _us_?" Father asked Ginny ignoring Harry entirely putting so much emphasis on the word us that I thought we might be a different species.

"Assuming Harry is alright with it yes I'm fine with our previous arrangements. Besides as you said we have an army of family ready to hunt you down should anything happen to my boy." shot Al's mom, eyes flashing dangerously.

"Over my dead body are you changing your mind Dad." Al said latching on to me possessively both arms wrapped about my shoulders but looking defiantly at his Dad. I half expected him to stick out his tongue. Why did Al's silliness never cease to amuse me. I couldn't contain my _laughter_. (I DEFY ANYONE TO ACUSE ME OF GIGGLING! A MALFOY DOES NOT GIGGLE!) Al's dad merely looked curiously at the two of us.

"Al… I don't imagine that's the most… _tactful..._ way of asking for something." I said smiling, stabbing him in the ribs with my wand right where he was most ticklish. He released me with a yowl and a backwards jump.

"Come on dad, my cuz will take good care of my little shit of a brother." said Teddy Lupin coming over from the Weasley-Delacour group.

"Language Teddy!" said Ginny.

"Sorry mom."

If father didn't consider Teddy a Black instead of a Lupin, he might have been ill that another person had decided to join us.

"I promise I won't let Father kill my best friend." I pitched in looking at Al.

"I'm still not happy that you two kept this a secret until now. The Malfoys are…" Started Al's dad reproachfully.

"Alright well then try this." Said Al grabbing my hand and magically gluing it to his own.

What... an... Imbecile.

"AL!" Cried his Mom and I simultaneously. Harry just laughed at the motion.

"Nice you twit. How are we going to get out of this now!" I yelled.

"Oh it'll wear off in a day or two. I devised it to stick James's books to the Gryffindor Common room ceiling." Al finished smirking.

"What possessed you to think this was a better idea than using the cloak like we planned! I thought you were a genius!" I said without thinking. I forgot that the cloak was sort of a secret. Harry looked even more curiously at his son, I guess for having trusted me with the secret. I'm not even sure James had been told that the cloak had gone to his brother.

"Al, next time wait until I actually disagree before doing something silly and entirely too befitting of your uncle George." Al's dad finished.

"Well its settled now." said Teddy clapping his hand on Harry's back.

"I guess your coming over early Al." I offered annoyed. Al had acted perfectly acceptable with every other introduction. He had carefully and artfully guided my manipulation of everyone who might have initially disliked me, so why was he being so silly now? Was he that nervous about his family's reaction? Or had he just not wanted to lose me?

"You are all insane, entirely and uncompromisingly mental… but I have neither the patience nor the time to argue." Father said looking at us.

"Additionally Harry can check in on his son since we still have Ministry business to attend to. Right Potter?" Asked Father wearily.

I didn't care what Father was on about. All I could think of was Al, he was acting so strange. All his genius half replaced with silliness. This was going to be a weird holiday I thought lifting our joint hands as if to examine the spellwork. Weird indeed.

* * *

I don't know what compelled me to update so quickly since nobody has reviewed... -_- especially considering that this happens to be the longest chapter to date.

I will make you all a deal. I have two more chapters i am prepared to upload this weekend, one tomorrow and one sunday. That is, of course, provided i get enough feedback. I don't care if you leave me violent criticism or scathing and effusive strings of abusive curses as long as somebody sees fit to write something.

I am getting a lot of views, (a lot of views) but everyone seems too lazy to do much else... if you enjoy reading and you continuously come back for more please consider letting me know why. The opposite holds equally true. If you can't stand something. whether the pacing, the spacing, the characterizations, the dialogue, or anything else let me know.

(Updated April 21st)

Happy Birthday Mattie hope you're still reading.

I have plans all over NY today so i won't be able to update a special birthday chapter for you until later tonight on my time. Since you have been so kind however you will be getting an extra chapter. I will just have to see if i can fit it in over the next few days.


	27. Concerned Parents

Concerned Parents

HPOV

"Do you think he'll be ok?" Gin asked me.

"Draco isn't going to eat him love."

It was curious how they had become friends, when the two of us had been so positively predisposed towards rivalry.

"Supermodular Praxia: a mental state of being which tends to accompany prodigious skills during youth, observable as the extraordinarily advanced neuro-cognitive abilities of children." I said out loud.

"Not this again Harry. Merlin you've memorized it. You even sound like her."

Supermodular Praxia.

That was what Hermione had told me when Al was seven. She said Al was in essence both an adult and a child, which would make raising him as a teenager beyond difficult.

Being one of the oldest members of his year I'm sure didn't help matters. He was twelve while most of his classmates were eleven and was already taller than most of his year.

James had started his growth early too but he didn't have to contend with the mind of a genius eighteen year old. Emotionally Al was ambiguous.

Flashback:

"Harry, Gin, what this means is that since he will be able to process practical and technical information more quickly he will be emotionally more mature as well. However you should know that those abilities aren't a substitute for emotional experiences. Al will be more attuned to reality than most of us and so will be very vulnerable to emotional trauma." Hermione finished darkly.

"So love what your saying is Harry and Gin have one son that's emotionally a two year old and one that's so overly sensitive…" Ron started before Mione interrupted him with a cold stare.

"This isn't funny Ron. Al is beyond prodigy level. He may be another Dumbledore or even a second Merlin… before he's hit seventeen. His emotional development will shape the wizard he will become. With the level of political conflict anything could hap… "

End Flashback

"Harry? Harry are you listening?"

"Sorry Gin I was spacing. What did you say?"

"I asked you what you made of Scorpius."

"Given what Draco has said about him and now Al I would say that Scorpius has a similar condition."

"As a person Harry."

"Gin he's twelve."

"Draco was an evil shit at twelve."

"Well he isn't anymore. Besides Al seems beyond taken with Scorpius. I mean Gin he glued himself to the boy when he thought we might separate them. Everyone may have thought he was just being silly, but I know him well enough to recognize when Al is absolutely terrified."

"But a Malfoy?"

"Listen I'm glad Al finally found someone outside the family to bond with. We will have to leave it there for now and merely wait and see."

"I'm actually more curious with what Al has to say about his sorting. Especially if what Minerva said was true."

"Well and the fact that Al and Scorpius share a birthday." I added without thinking.

"What? They share their birthday? But thats…"

"I may not have been born into wizarding society Gin but I know how rare that is and what it means. Bonded by Fate."

"You know you've become more cryptic since working with Hermione. I don't like that they are combining Auror and Unspeakable duties. You are dealing with terrorists and they are dealing with the secrets of the universe."

"Since Voldemort the Auror's priorities have shifted to include the prevention of war and even international affaires. Everything is relevant Gin even more so when you consider that I'm more than head Auror."

"Ah yes I forgot, Grand Marshall of the British wizarding army. As if wizarding society could break out into full scale international war. It doesn't justify Hermione's research into magics that could unweave the foundation of the world itself, nor your involvement with her department."

"What do you think Voldemort would have done had he succeeded here in Britain Gin? What they do in the DoM… Its beyond anything we can comprehend, but it's all relevant."

"Hermione should have accepted Shacklebolt's proposal a long time ago. She's become stranger since working in that horrible place."

"If she had taken the MM position who would have run the department of mysteries? Do you even know who we considered giving the job to Gin?"

"Rita Skeeter?" Ginny asked sarcastically.

"Very few British wizards are able to fill Hermione's shoes."

"So who made the shortlist?"

"HA! The shortlist! Kingsly, Mione and I came up with it one slow afternoon as a joke."

"Well go on. Oh come off it Harry it can't as bad as all that."

"In terms of necessary skill, without regard to political affiliation or other… circumstances, we have: Morgan le Fay, Gringott the XVIII, Ernie Macmillan, Miranda Goshawk, Draco Malfoy, Tom Riddle and possibly Albus Potter." I said chuckling to myself.

"You are joking. Miranda Goshawk is over a hundred. Gringott is… well a Goblin. Tom Riddle is dead in addition to having possessed a number of other unsavory traits when he was still alive… "

"Ah but we don't know he's dead, Voldemort never seemed to want to die no matter how many times we killed him if you recall."

"Don't be flippant with me Harry. And Morgan le Fay… really."

"We don't know if she's really dead either."

"That leaves our twelve year old son, who I'm sorry, I need not address. And since when is Draco Malfoy qualified for the job?"

"When Draco went back to finish Hogwarts he applied himself like he never had before. He has become so specialized in his international ventures that the ministry considers him, with his history, to be a grade S threat. And yet… he's probably the only one smart enough to run the DoM."

"But the public would hang us if we gave him the job."

"But the public would hang us if we gave him the job." I repeated somberly.

"What about Ernie Macmillan?"

"HA! He's too busy making money. He may be close to smart enough but I doubt he could stand the work or the responsibility."

"Draco… huh."

"He has 6 subspecialties in charms, 9 subspecialties and a mastery in Potions, 4 subspecialties in Practical and Foundational magical theory, A mastery in DADA, and even received special permission under the French, despite our protests, to study and receive a mastery in Principles of Dark Theory which is the most highly restricted subject in the world."

"When on earth did he do all this? While making back that enormous fortune?"

"He's more than qualified."

"As if the wizarding world would let Draco Malfoy into the Ministry of Magic."

"Well technically he already is, and technically his position is higher than head of the DoM if you'll recall."

"Founder's nonsense."

"He's not that bad. I work with him all the time love."

"If he's not that bad then why is the file on him larger than all of his properties and fortune combined."

"I was ordered to keep an eye on him so I do. The DMLE have their own spies following him too."

"Good."

"You know in the end he and his mother saved my life. Several times."

"Yes I recall."

"We're even sort of friends." I said before laughing.

"Oh sure."

"They made another post for me you know. Special liaison to the Supreme Founder."

"Hahahahahah. You are joking Harry right?"

"Years ago love. Years ago."

"Well you know what I think about that?"

"No but I think its midnight and I'd rather not talk about Draco Malfoy any longer. Especially since I'm considering doing this." I said before leaning over Ginny to capture her in a furious kiss.

"Hahahaha. You know it will be too crowded at the Burrow to do this."

"Well you are rather loud Gin. Besides thats why I intend to _twice_ as much now." I said grinning down at my wife.

* * *

Oh a big thanks in advance to Mattie who will be Alpha reading the story a couple chapters from now.

Also there will be a real chapter from the boys POVs uploaded tonight or tomorrow for the weekend. If enough people R & R i will post 2 extra chapters for the weekend.


	28. Bath-time Chess

THIS IS ONE OF MY FAVORITE CHAPTERS ^_^. Please if you're following the story, read regularly and are enjoying please consider reviewing. VERY dark plot based chapters to come soon.

* * *

Time at the Manor

SPOV

"Al… did you think about how we were going to go to the lou? Or bathe? Or how we were going to sleep? Or Eat? OR…" I started incredulously. He was a genius and yet I had never seen him act as silly as this before. Well that was not strictly speaking entirely true. Louis could bring out silly Al all the time… and so could…

"Oh shut up you whiny baby." Al said inspecting the spellwork on our hands. I felt like jabbing him in the ribs again. A good rictumsempra was in order.

"First of all we sleep in the same bed all the time, sometimes with Rori, Lou _and _Rosie… so quit complaining. Besides the point was I wasn't really thinking at all. A genius has to power down some time." Al finished looking up at me with an infectious smile.

Infectious smile indeed. I felt like infecting the twit with dragon pox had I not had the misfortune of being inoculated… hahahah misfortune.

"I'm going to fix that smile right of your face." I said smiling despite myself.

"But you're doing it too!" Al said smiling wider. I was going to hex him. "Besides half the other stuff you mentioned can be done with our eyes closed. I'm entirely certain the great Malfoy family has a bath large enough for two." Al shot back as though I were a stuck up elitist sno… oh.

"Or I could kill you and sever your hand from your wrist." I mused aloud in a tone much too serious for Al to consider it jest.

"Now wait a minute…wait a minute… Scor I was just kidding." Al said in terror putting his free arm forward as though it would calm me, and backing up as far as our joint limbs would allow.

"Alright well barring murder how about this… _And then Al erupted into violent laughter!_" I said mischievously with my most Slytherin smirk.

"Scor you wouldn't dare. You wouldn't dare…" Al started.

"Ric-tum-sem-pra" I poured slowly, pronouncing each syllable for emphasis watching Al's eyes narrow before he really did erupt into violent laughter.

"Make… it… hahahahah stop…. I'm going … to… choke… hahahahaha…" Al said flailing from where we were still attached.

"I'm sorry I couldn't quite catch that." I said diabolically leaning down over the rumbling mess.

"Fine… hahahahaha… I will just …. have to … hahahahah … mess myself … hahahahaha … on your… thousand galleon…ahhahahahah carpet… ahahahahahaha." Al said knowing that would work.

"Fine, Fine! you win!" finite incantatum I thought quietly inside my head releasing the magic. "You are absolutely no fun" I told him.

"Try this for fun you snake!" Al said tackling me to the ground tickling me with the one hand he had available.

"What are you two doing might I ask?" Said an elderly voice from behind us. Grandmother.

"Cissy!" Al said excitedly looking up at my grandmother with an enormous smile. I felt jealous all of a sudden that my grandmother had known my best friend before me, and that Al had not felt embarrassed at being discovered like this by her.

"Well I would hug you but we are sort of stuck together." Al said lifting up our fused hands. "How is Dromi?"

"My sister is well enough Albus, aging as gracefully as a woman of our time can." Grandmother said solemnly.

"Then again you are both Black so there is little chance of you ever actually aging at all though." Said Al smoothly, smiling at my grandmother. What on earth was this nonsense?

"Thank you most noble and wise Grandmother, graceful and beautiful Grandmother." I mocked slightly annoyed. "I am so wonderfully grateful that you saw fit to greet me, your blood, before this green-eyed twit. Oh Scorpius it was my pleasure." I imitated indignantly.

"Aw is Scor pouting?" Al asked annoyingly, pulling at my cheek with his free hand.

"Careful you. I tolerate you because I find you to be mildly amusing… don't test me." I said to Al who merely smiled and looked like he was going to hug me. Damn him. He always knows I'm just teasing. There is no fun being Slytherin with him.

"It is good to see you too Scorpius. I will greet you properly when you've bathed… and hopefully when you've detached yourself from Albus here." my grandmother said with a raised eyebrow. It wasn't in my character to act as informally as Al so I'm sure she found our behavior entirely too strange for words. Father must have learned that raised eyebrow expression from Grandmother.

"But Grandmother..."

"Masters your bath is ready." Itsy announced from behind us.

"See you when we are all clean." Al tossed back at Grandmother, pulling me up the stairs.

Bathtime Chess

APOV

"So how is this going to work again?" I asked running through in my mind how best to get out of this situation.

"You're the genius, you got us into this mess. F-i-g-u-r-e—it—out" Scor said with his arms as crossed as they could be while still attached to me.

"Well I can perform wandless magic but I can't perform _any_ magic blind! Unless of course I devise a spell…"

"We don't have time for that!" Scor snapped.

"Well I can't very well spell away our clothes and not look at the same time. What if I rip our skin off instead?" I asked suddenly terrified. "Well that won't happen… but I'm not risking it… Let's see … we could spell our shirts off first, then take our pants off one at a time … while the other closes their eyes?" I offered sheepishly.

"This isn't chess for merlin's sake… besides that leaves us naked outside the bath… how do we get into the bath without our eyes? You will note how large this room is." Scor offered crankily. He makes me laugh when he's cranky. I suddenly remembered an old character named after Merlin from a Disney animated feature that we saw in Muggle Studies. The feature was called _The Sword in the Stone_. Scor reminded me too entirely of that curmudgeon to not make me want to laugh.

"This isn't funny you twit!" Scor spat eyeing my enormous grin. Odds are Scor was just being difficult on purpose. He probably would get so annoyed that he'd eventually strip and drag me all the way to the bath with an irritated scowl.

"Hahahahahahahaahaha I have a solution." I said finally.

"Well. Have at it _twit._" Scor said, spitting the word 'twit' out so venomously that I feared for his health. I moved next to the blond thanking the spirits that I had played enough quidditch to have the requisite strength to lift my idiot friend.

"Al? What are you…" He started as I merely picked him up. This was for the rictumsempra.

"AL DON'T YOU DARE!" he screamed clutching at my neck. I laughed maniacally the entire way over to the enormous tub and simply jumped in. When we were both completely soaked I looked down at Scor who resembled a drowned cat and laughed again.

"_Noooow_ we take our clothes off."

I could have sworn his eye twitched.

"Here." I said spelling away our clothes watching as they appeared dry and folded on a stool beside the tub. "Ha I'm getting better at that."

"You are going to be the death of me you horribly fatuous cretin." Scor spat.

"Well yeah. Your eyes are already twitching and everything. I can't imagine thats very healthy." I teased poking the tip of his nose playfully before a jet of water shot into my face.

"What's not healthy is considering how we're going to get out now. TWIT." Scor said.

...

Oh… right… Well thats unfortunate…

"Oops. I didn't think that far ahead."

"Ooops? Ooops? Does your brain somehow turn off when we leave school? I could have sworn you thought twelve steps ahead of everything." Scor shot angrily.

"Perhaps you simply haven't considered the possibility that I'm actually trying to give you an aneurism?" I teased soliciting another jet of water to my face.

"Or that I'm planning some elaborate murder scheme that involves-"

"Raaaaarg!" Scor said leaping at me like a feral animal, I'm not quite sure if he wasn't actually trying to drown me.

"Now Scor …girlgele… I was only kidding…blurlblle… Scor…murdering me… isn't a terribly … girgle… smart idea…" I said half laughing half choking from beneath the water.

"No… but it might make me feel better" Scor said releasing me with a shove and a soft chuckle.

"Thank you for not murdering me, you." I said poking the tip of his nose repeatedly. He merely wiggled it scrunching his eyes as though the contact had made him itchy. The movement reminded me of some small woodland animal. I considered telling him that but he might actually kill me for it.

I pushed at his shoulder.

"What are you…" Scor asked confused by the movement.

"Turn around." I said lifting the soapy cloth from beneath the colored water with my free hand.

"Oh well I guess we can't really…" Scor said turning his back to me slowly.

I remember taking baths with Lils and James and this is what Jamie would do for the two of us back when he used to be nice, before he became a troll. I merely mimicked the circular motions over Scor's soft skin.

"How did you meet Grandmother?" he asked after a moments silence.

"As you know, after the war Cissy had lost Lucius to a life sentence in Azkaban. She decided that reconnecting with her surviving sister was more important than some stupid family tree. Her parents had already died of course. So we met once when Teddy and I were over at Dromi's place." I said simply. "One day she just popped in and went to hug Andromeda. She was crying. I don't think I could ever picture her doing that again. The crying that is… I don't imagine crying is something any of you do very often." I finished scrubbing Scor's free arm moving up his shoulder and neck. He couldn't possibly have reached it with our hands glued together.

"Well we aren't cold emotionless statues. We just hide it better than most."

"I know Scor. I know better than most."

"Because of the way you are? Or because you think you know me?"

"Oh I know you Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy." I said playfully, continuing along his soft neck. He knew too well that it was in my nature to hide my emotions from those closest to me. With one exception I guess. His hair was already wet so I decided to wash it too. His hair was really as soft as it looked I thought rubbing the lather gently in, before washing it all away with a quick spell.

"I still find it weird that she knew you first." Scor said after a moment.

"Why, you jealous?" I teased.

"NO and I'm quite clean now, _thank you_." Scor huffed turning back and grabbing the fancy magical soap and cloth.

"I just… you have a weird effect on people thats all." Scor said turning me around and gently rubbing circles into my skin the same way I'd done. It felt nice.

"Its too bad the rest of your real family can't see those same qualities." Scor finished knowingly.

It was hilarious that while I was born before him and was probably slightly more intelligent he always still felt like the elder. I always felt vastly younger than Scor. He could see people better than me. It was too odd for words.

I could beat him at chess or probably even in a duel, but he would always understand me more than I ever did myself.

It was too pleasant in here to cry. The feel of the soap and the water was too nice to cry. Besides Scor would comment on my 'leaking' as he called it. That made me chuckle.

"What?" my _brother_ asked me.

"Oh nothing." I said back. "You know the spell has worn off." I said pulling my hand out of the magical water to show him. He didn't need to keep washing me.

"I realized." He returned quietly continuing to scrub gently in silence for another few moments.

"I can't wait until christmas, I worked so hard on those presents. I hope everyone likes them." I offered changing subjects as his hand roamed gently up the side of my shoulder and neck.

"I'm sure they will. I hope they let you keep mine." Scor returned cryptically.

"Ooooo… some piece of dark magic is it?" I asked intrigued.

"Nobody is quite sure about that." Scor whispered seriously. I turned back to face him.

"Really? Well that sounds more than interesting." I said wondering what it could be. Scor was fingering his ring.

After a contemplative pause he merely shrugged and moved to walk out of the bath. I could feel the heat rise in my face and had already started turning quickly away when I realized Scor had pulled all the steam in the room around himself like a veil. That was a neat trick. It was like he was wearing a cloak of beaded mist.

As he neared the door he released the mist and I started to redden again. That was until I noticed the strange mark that was etched in ink on the lower half of his smooth back. I couldn't help but wonder what it was. How had I missed it? It seemed to glow.

"I will see you in my room Al." He called as he rounded the corner. Just before I heard the door closed I heard a strange voice calling my name.

My hand was tingling. That same stupid hand. Why did we have to fall in that fountain.

"I'm not sure we are going to survive our school years Scor." I whispered in the empty room.

"_Something dark… something I sensed in your father as well._" Thats what the hat had said… what on earth did it mean?

As I lay back to soak and contemplate the somber message an image flashed in my head of two boys asleep against each other on a train. One was a purple eyed blond and the other had green eyes, his hair a dark chocolate. I don't know how I knew what color their eyes were since they were asleep, I just somehow knew. Their hands were clasped together and their frames locked perfectly. They looked as though they had been carved to fit each other.


	29. Dracorian Mail

SPOV

I heard a soft knock on the door.

"Scor are you dressed?" Al called from the other side, I rolled my eyes at that. We had just bathed together for goodness sake. I hadn't changed yet and I couldn't decide what to wear. Choosing from among the colored silk garments which were laid out artfully on my bed was always impossible.

"Just come in you twit." I managed slipping on a sapphire blue dress shirt as the door closed behind him.

He was flushing slightly when he realized I wasn't completely dressed. I put on my underwear sighing at his complete immaturity which only ever presents itself when he was... well, for lack of a better term, being a twit.

"I thought you said you were disposed."

"Jeez Al, everything makes you blush. Pretty girls, foundational magic, professor Snape when he berates you, even Rori. What's next?" I asked exasperatedly.

"You do realize Rori and pretty girls qualify as the same thing right?" Al said, smiling. "Besides weren't you the one that made such a fuss about us being unable to bathe?" Al added losing his flush in annoyance and removing his towel with a scowl in retaliation. I merely turned back towards the bed to choose proper dress pants.

"HA! Rori isn't a girl Al. She's a demon." I spat back at him as he moved towards his bags to retrieve fresh clothing.

"With a tendency to say the most embarrassing things imaginable." Al added fishing through his luggage.

"Even your cousin Vicky makes you red. You know in muggle society that's taboo." I teased, eliciting another blush from the naked twit.

"Shut up Scor! Victoire is… beyond pretty, I can't help it. Besides, you were blushing at my mom!" Al half yelled in annoyance.

"_The_ Ginny Potter, famous model and Quidditch player, called _me_ adorable. Even I couldn't help it." I mumbled back. Al's mom was stunning.

"Ha. Ha. Well not that you aren't, a-d-o-r-a-b-l-e, but you shouldn't tease me for a flaw you possess as well. I know you don't like unslytherin characteristics but so what?" Al added defensively, searching more violently for something to wear.

"Well I blame you and your infectious humanism. And call me adorable again… even in jest and I'll murder you."

"Why? You _are_ adorable." Al said turning around with _MY_ Slytherin smirk sewn flawlessly on his face. He had yet to put his clothes back on when he turned to face me. I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks and had to turn away. Damn it, he won that one. We seemed to play chess even without the board. I was going to beat him one day.

"I mean not as adorable as Vicky or Rori… or me either for that matter but not bad." He continued mockingly. The room was enveloped in a blanket of total silence but for Al's rummaging which continued for several minutes with an occasional curse thrown in for variety.

"Ahem!" I heard from right behind me. Given how close Al was standing I deemed it safe to look back at him. His hands were held behind his back and he was leaning in with an enormous grin. His Slytherin smirk fit him better than that stupid grin, I thought examining his face.

"Really Al?" I asked eyeing his choice of clothing.

"What? Dinner isn't for a few hours and I thought your dad might find it… humorous."

"A 'Chosen One' t-shirt with an enormous picture of your dad's face on it? You thought Father would find _that_ humorous?" I asked incredulously.

"Yeah. In a cheeky sort of way. Either that or he'd realize the irony and be amused by its ridiculousness."

"Why not one of my silk shirts instead? They're really soft." I coaxed.

"Fine, but don't they have the Malfoy crest on them? Won't your dad mind more that I'm wearing that?"

"Father's opinion on this is moot. I don't mind that you wear our crest, in fact I would be honored." I snapped fiercely.

"Well if you're sure…"

"I am. Besides Father most likely won't be joining us. Now take off that ridiculous farce of a garment." The shirt I had in mind was a deep emerald which reminded me of Al. It was perfect and the nicest piece I owned. It was even enchanted to grow as I did, among… other things.

APOV

"Well if you're sure…" I said taking off the t and waiting for him to hand me something.

"Now wait here and close your eyes you cheeky shit." Scor said walking to his closet and back. I closed them and felt him guide my arms into the sleeves of a shirt before violently ruffling my hair.

"Hey!" I called indignantly about to open my eyes.

"Not yet." He said clasping a hand to the front of my face.

"Besides Al, your hair couldn't possibly have been messier. Just wait, I'll fix it in a minute."

So I waited patiently while my twit ran about the room searching for Merlin knows what. When he finally returned to my side the _fussing_ began.

It was interesting how much I could still see without my eyes. The first thing I felt were his hands doing up the buttons, then in my hair as he carefully fixed the brown mess, then on my face and neck as he administered a strange but fragrant liquid and finally on my shoulders as he lead me presumably to stand in front of a mirror. If it had been anyone else in my family I might have expected to look like a clown, but I trusted Scor with more than my life.

"Now you can open your eyes." He whispered softly. When I opened my eyes, what I saw defied logic. I could hardly recognize myself. It was as though I had aged several years.

"Wow… I look… amazing." I said. The silk was the exact color of my eyes when they were their Slytherin green in the afternoon sun and the pattern was beyond spectacular. The material was woven to give the impression that the wearer was covered in a rippling mail of emerald dragon scales that shimmered brightly in the light. In fact as I examined the piece I realized it wasn't just a pattern, the fabric literally rose off the body of the shirt as if each piece were a sharply pointed scale.

Bordering either side of the buttons was a column of viridian crushed silk which was in turn inlaid with gold and silver filaments threaded in diamond pattern along its length. It was one of the few dress shirts designed to be worn untucked which only furthered the impression that it's wearer was some exotic creature. I could tell it had cost a fortune and I could even sense that it had been enchanted.

"A charms tailor worked on this?" I asked incredulously.

"You can tell?" he asked smiling in the mirror. "I'm forgetting who you are Al, of course you could tell."

"What did you do to my hair? Its never this…"

"Agreeable?" he finished for me.

"Yeah."

"It's still basically a mess but I enjoy it like that." in truth Al's hair is never really as messy as his brother's or father's. It was more manageable. A velvety chocolate brown and nearly as soft as mine.

"I can tell that too. You don't wear your hair like any of your family portraits show. It's never quite as neat as that. Especially not with that goop you always put in it make it spiky."

"What do mean always? I barely do that once a week. Besides its nothing like yours though." He giggled.

"Are you sure I can wear this?" I asked again. Scor was a stingy shit most of the time, but never with me. I was afraid of him giving it to me if I wore it and he ended up thinking it look…

"You can have it if you want. It looks better on you anyway." he said seriously looking at my reflection in the mirror. Hahahahah right on queue.

"Scor you can't give this to me."

"I can and if you feel bad about this then you're going to kill me when I give you your christmas present." He said smiling. If only you knew what I'd gotten you and your dad, I thought grinning to myself.

"Oh and the best thing about that shirt is its enchanted to grow with the wearer, never ever wrinkle or tear and it's actually as resilient as a Hungarian Horntail's scales."

"That last one I doubt." I said skeptically.

"Its true, I even wore it in my official duels before Hogwarts. There were only two but still it works amazingly well. Now with your school pants you look presentable for dinner. Actually you look like you might make it into a ball." He finished eyeing me carefully.

"But how would I get in without an invitation from the glorious Malfoys?"

"Rori might take you. She's already dug her claws in."

"Ha! I'm a Potter, I don't need her. Besides you would let RORI steal me? Don't get me wrong she's definitely better company and much prettier to look at, but still." I teased.

"Rori can have you over my dead body. Besides she's mine too." He said moving to ruffle my hair again. Just like a real brother should. Of course I artfully evaded him. James used to ruffle my hair I thought somberly remembering nicer times. This was definitely not the scorpions I had known at the beginning of the year. He'd ... Softened somewhat since the beginning of our friendship.

"Oh are we all merely _yours_ then?" I asked indignantly, yet wholly unable to contain my laughter at his next statement.

"Absolutely."

"I even smell like you now. You've marked me." I said scrunching my nose in mock distaste. His features suddenly hardened and the mask moved slowly back into place as his eyes contemplated his hand. We already marked each other I thought, reading Scor's mind, remembering the tingling in that hand. I hated that when his mask was truly in place he could hide things even from me. I wanted to rip it off and see him smile again. That was sort of a strange thought.

"Masters. Dinner is served." squeaked one of the house elves.

DPOV

I had just finished the tidbits of food that Daisy had served me, entirely intent on returning once my work was finished for a formal meal when Itsy lead the boys in for _their_ dinner.

"Oh, Father. I didn't know you'd be eating with us." Shot Scorpius worriedly. I was staring at the two boys in disbelief. Scorpius was wearing a beautiful sapphire blue robe with oriental elements, and Albus…

"It would seem I was done some sort of honor. Two princes appear to have graced me with their presence."

"Father…"

"You might have worn that to Augustin's last ball. It suits you better than it does my son." I said, interrupting Scorpius, noting that Albus was dressed in my sons Dracorian Mail. Scorpius loved it beyond reason. He would never have let anyone else wear it…

"So you don't mind that I display your crest or colors?"

"I'm actually flattered that you hadn't objected to donning it. However, in point of fact, our crest was placed over the former. It was handed down."

"Hecate, Rhöyne or Muramasa?" the boy asked curiously.

"Older still." Something about the boy seemed off. He looked and spoke…

"It is rare of you to take your meal this early Father. Have you finally taken a break?"

"I was actually returning to my study when you entered. I have not the time to dine properly until I've sent off some sensitive material first."

"Oh… I thought perhaps… that you might join us?" Scorpius asked with concealed disappointment.

"Perhaps christmas eve when I have some time. Enjoy." I said before departing abruptly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)◊(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"They are strange together do you not agree?" my mother asked me as we walked in to find the boys asleep on the sofa, Albus's head tucked beneath Scorpius'. There were notes, pillows, and games spread out uncharacteristically about the room. Scorpius had his arm wrapped protectively around the replica Potter and was smiling softly… content. They looked peaceful.

"Strange does not begin to describe my son…" I offered back to her.

"You know, I am glad in the end you gave nothing to that horrid woman. To leave her son like that was absurdly vile." She continued.

"Do you speak of duty or love mother?" I asked curiously.

"Both." she shot back at me, warning me to be careful. Still my fearsome mother I thought watching her.

"We can't all lie to the Dark Lord to protect those we love now can we? Few are capable of such devotion nor are those people who are, generally capable of proving it." I offered softly to her.

"This business with your removed cousin… what will come of it? I am too old for another war." Mother asked seriously, ignoring my comment entirely. But then, I was used to it. Narcissa was never really one to actually admit that she loved someone, but she would fight relentlessly for those that she loved.

"It will take time for Augustin to marshal his allies across the mainland. He will seek out even those across the seas. His family is hungry and power drunk. The last generation may not have had the power to oppose Voldemort, nor the ICW, but they do now. This ceremony with pure blood is indeed dangerous. Father would have had a field day with the information." I said darkly.

"How dangerous?" she asked again.

"It threatens all of us that much is certain. The Potter children, The dark one, Scorpius, the Delacours; anyone who descends from one of the seven families or any of the other pureblooded originals is a potential weapon for the Valois. These two and their natural ability remind me too much of Augustin's children for comfort. And…" I paused.

"And what?"

"Even then, after all that, there is the business of Scorpius's prophecy as well." I stopped when I heard the boys start to stir. "Let us not disturb them. They at least deserve this peace before the storm." I said placing my hand on the small of Mother's back to lead her away. They had looked too peaceful to bother disturbing them with such unpleasant news.

SPOV

They always think I'm asleep… What strangeness was in store for us next… seven… again...

I groaned slightly as I managed to move my body into a more comfortable position. I can't believe how much more peacefully this idiot sleeps when he's with company, especially me… It's annoying really. Louis, Rose and I are not your pillows Al, I thought indignantly, brushing the hair from his face. If Al is like my brother then does that mean i'm related to that idiot James now too? How could the Chosen One's offspring be so starkly different? It was like night and day when it came to James and Albus Potter. Merlin I hope it snows for Christmas, I thought drifting off again.

* * *

Thanks to Mattie for Alpha reading and thanks to ~A Grain of Sand, for the review it meant a lot. Hope you enjoy.


	30. A Dark Book

Midnight in the Manor Pt. 1

APOV

"Mr. Malfoy?" I asked sheepishly. "I know it breaks tradition to exchange presents before Christmas day but seeing as though I would feel strange giving this to you in front of your son would you permit me to give it you tonight?" I finished nervously. Draco looked up from his papers to regard me curiously as I stood in the threshold of his study.

"I had heard Scorpius mention that you had been secretive of late" He said smiling "I can't honestly say the thought of Harry Potter's son sneaking about doesn't genuinely amuse me so I won't pretend otherwise." He finished smiling at my Slytherin colored pajamas.

"..." I didn't quite know what to say to that.

"I am surprised at the level of friendship you have shown Scorpius and am grateful to you for… overlooking the past. You may present your gift to me now if you wish. I'm just finishing up here anyway." Draco offered. There was so much formality wrapped around the truth that I could barely make neither heads nor tails of his actual intentions. I decided to merely give him the gift handing him the small lightly wrapped box as my heart began pounding into my head.

Draco turned it in his hands and removed the card reading it silently:

_I have been aware of our families' prior history since as early as I could comprehend my uncle's obscenities, yet I hope in this you find some measure of my personal sentiment if not my family's. I have found a truly remarkable friend in your son and cannot express profoundly enough how grateful I am for the kindnesses he has shown me. I can only say I would risk the wroth of each Weasley in our remarkably large circus troupe to preserve that bond. (I merely hope fate will not see fit to use Christmas as an opportunity to test that sentiment)._

_Although my youth leaves me with much to learn I have found purity to lie not in blood but in character. I return this to you in thanks for your incomprehensibly astounding son whose character I'm certain will lead him on to do enormous credit to his proud family name._

_This has taken me some… 'difficulty'… in … acquiring… but I hope you understand its meaning… I found the absurdity of its'Theft' distasteful and so had no qualms about 'repossessing' it from the ministry. I sincerely pray I haven't overstepped. _

_Thank you so much Mr. Malfoy, Merry Christmas._

_- Albus Severus Potter _

Draco's expressions turned from humor to surprise to contemplation as he quickly scanned down the note. Finally he lifted his eyes to regard me. He was starring at me so intently for so long that I was forced to look down at my feet.

"You wrote this by yourself?" He asked.

"Yes Sir… I hope… um… the letter wasn't too presumptuous Sir." I stumbled, speaking too nervously to even consider making eye contact.

I looked up at the sound of the wrapping paper being torn. Draco stopped again at the sight of the Malfoy family crest on the lid of the small box, pausing a moment to consider its contents. He opened it and darkness fell across his face. Draco pulled the small object from its velvety tomb and ran his thumb over the polished surface of the design etched into the gold.

After a moment Draco spoke without looking up from the golden ring.

"This ring belonged to my Father… it was passed down for generations since before Septimus Malfoy turned this family into the powerful name that it was before the war and even before Armand Malfoy came to Britain. It was supposed to be passed down to me … but it was finally confiscated as a dark object during this second post war purge… how did you?" Draco stopped looking up at me with complete astonishment.

"Well, half my family work at the ministry… and I… do… um tend to sneak around … " I offered blushing.

"Slytherin Indeed" Draco said breaking out into laughter.

Such a weird thing to find so wonderful. That a simple laugh could be so full of meaning. He paused to regard the note once more.

"I am surprised someone so young wrote this. You have more of a Ravenclaw's brain, that or you spend too much time around your aunt. Or my son." Draco finished smiling. Scorpius really only smiles around me. He's getting better around Rose and Lou but I somehow never imagined Draco Malfoy being capable of smiling. It really suited him.

"You look like your son when you smile." I said without thinking. I apparently have the same inability to control my speech around you as well. He stopped at that, frowning as though he had been stumped by some crossword. I doubted Mr. Malfoy even knew what crosswords were.

"You really aren't at all what I imagined… you have that way Scorpius does though. He seems to peer right into your very soul. And sometimes he says things completely out of place." Draco said off into space. That far off look made me doubt he had meant his words as criticism but more as observation of an oddity. Something he couldn't understand but still seemed able to respect.

Supramodular Praxia.

After a moment he snapped back to reality sliding the ring onto his slender fingers and shifting to regard me again.

"This is truly a remarkable gift young Albus. It would seem Scorpius has found an equally remarkable friend. I never expected to see this again… I will cherish it, as he should cherish you... You have my sincerest thanks." he finished making me blush again. Why do I always bring out the strangest elements in people. I don't imagine Draco Malfoy has ever spoken so openly to anyone in his life. I have that effect on Scor too… and aunt Mini and Cyrille.

"He's generally so formal…" Draco resumed of Scorpius, silently filing my note into a small drawer of his elaborately decorated desk.

"I guess i'm to blame for that. But he has this way of wandering… his mind is always elsewhere… you seem to remind me very much of him that way in fact." Draco mused. "I was actually surprised to learn he had placed Slytherin."

"In that we resemble each other even more closely." I whispered. "The levels of torment we would unleash on those who would deign to hurt the people we…" I started darkly forgetting entirely who I was speaking to. "I'm sorry… that was… not." I started… before breaking off to stare at my surroundings. I had suddenly realized how grand the study looked…

"This is truly an amazing collection." I started without realizing I hadn't finished my original statement.

"Thank you Albus we've been adding to it every generation." Draco said still regarding me too intently for comfort.

"These books look centuries old… Is that…? A First edition 'Mastery of Potioneering' by THE Nicholas Flammel!" I squeaked giddily.

"It is… and its signed."

"NO WAY that must have cost a small fortune!… the first editions have three entirely exclusive chapters that weren't published in the regular copies! One goes into deep Alchemical prep theory utilized during the founders era, and another is rumored to expound on Slytherin's hypothesis that the art of potion brewing was really an extension of internal magic and could be changed with complex spellwork!" I said nearly bouncing.

"Maybe you should have been a Ravenclaw after all. Its no mystery why you're first in your year." Draco mused smiling. "I was quite the potioneer in my day, but nowhere near your level in my first year. I take it you like potions?" Draco offered chuckling.

"Do I? I _love_ potions!" I poured over excitedly. "Professor Slughorn's a fool but he says I have my Grandmother Lily's talent, and that Scor and I should take extra lessons from Headmaster Snape's portrait if he was willing to take us on again… I broke off…" realizing that I was acting like a giddy clown in front of Scor's father. "erm I'm sorry… I get carried away sometimes" I finished feeling warm again.

"Not at all, you are most entertaining company… but now that you mention it, it has gotten late and I wouldn't want to monopolize you away from my son. Besides you both must get up early to make the return to your family's home". Draco said smoothly.

"I guess you're right" I said turning away crestfallen. Just as I made to leave I noticed it. From a distance it appeared to be nothing more than an old weatherworn tome that had been filed out of sight by virtue of its age, but the symbols engraved on its spine were unmistakable. I reached around the open door and plucked the book from its secluded shelf without even asking. The second I touched it the mirage faded and instead of worn leather was a moving tapestry of stars set on a field of blue sky. The book itself was locked shut and I could tell it had also been sealed with countless layers of binding spells. The symbol on its cover...

I looked up at Mr. Malfoy slightly afraid both of his reaction and the nature of what I now held in my hands.

"Why… _How_, do you have one of these?" I asked terrified.

"Maybe your aunt has been teaching you too much. I would request that you put that back where you found it Albus, Immediately. It is very dangerous…"

"I know exactly what it is. I would give my eyes to be able to read it just once."

"It would most likely take more than your eyes Albus."

"For all his curiosity and skill he never tried his hand at that one did he?" I asked after a moments silence, referring to Lord Voldemort.

"No. I doubt it's even solvable Albus."

"It is. It has to be." I offered barely audibly. Something deep inside of me shifted as I replaced the book on its shelf and I suddenly felt very unwell.

"If one day, when you've studied enough you still think so I will let you examine it, but now I think it is time to resume my work. I wish to speak to Scorpius before you two resume your fun. Could you fetch him for me?" Draco asked dismissing me. I was suddenly very afraid.

* * *

**A few chapters from now is where the plot really begins!**

**NEW RULES. **Finals have ended. And while honestly normal people are less busy after classes end... the opposite holds true for me. I am continuously partying and will be flying around the world starting at the end of June. This summer is going to be absurd.

While i would love to simply upload everything i have already prewritten... something tells me that that would interrupt my momentum going forward and kill my story right here.

**From this point on i will wait until I get 5 reviews per chapter before even considering posting new material on a weekly schedule. **

**Ten reviews = a timely update **

**Ten or more reviews = an IMMEDIATE update + bonus content for one of the extra people who leave something nice. **

Sorry i have to do it like this. WOOT FOR VACATION. Hope you guys like the story enough to respond, if not enjoy the summer sun and i'll be back in the fall! XD


	31. Visions of Darkness

SPOV

"You're finally back from your cryptic meeting. So how did it go?" I asked when I saw the twit enter the room.

"He said he wanted to speak to you." Al offered back half heartedly.

"You don't look too well. Did father hex you or something?"

"Just scared myself thinking of the DoM thats all."

"Did something happen? Are you ok?" I asked leaping from the bed towards him.

"Yes I'm fine silly. Just hurry back so we can resume the chess, exploding snap and all other forms of mischief you've planned for tonight."

"I don't believe you." I said plainly, examining his pained expression curiously.

"Go on you twit."

"Al, we are going to talk when I get back. Got it?"

"Yes grandma Molly."

I ignored his comment and raced to my Father's study to see what was wanted of me.

After a long discussion and some not too insubstantial surprise on my part I went back to my room. I wanted to hug the idiot, but that would have given away our plan. Al couldn't find out yet that I knew what he had done for me.

The little twit was decidedly not Slytherin and this might be the only time when I loved him all the more for it. It would have to wait until tomorrow I thought grinning to myself.

"Al are you feeling better?" I asked as i entered the roo..."Oh really… and right in the middle of the bed too. Move over silly. If you're going to sleep at least make space for me." i finished as i witnessed the slumbering mass.

"Come on. Move Over. Al?"

I noticing he was shivering and had curled tightly into a ball as if to cradle a wounded limb. Despite his obvious discomfort he had managed to stay fast asleep. I couldn't wake him no matter how hard I tried but finally managed to get him under the covers with only some… minor difficulty.

"Don't you dare get sick during MY vacation or I'll kill you." I whispered into his ear while trying to keep him warm.

The cold seemed to be seeping through the very walls and the blizzard had already begun in full.

Flakes of frost, falling like fine flowing lace. This was our shelter.

A fancy lambent facade, filled with beautiful little lies to blanket the land in white and frame the world in lyrically pure perfection.

I fell asleep wondering what Al would have made of the scene had he been awake to catch the light from the lake house shine through the misty windows. Rings, presents, christmas, family...

DPOV

Several hours had past since I had explained to Scorpius how best to handle our gifts to Albus at the Burrow, when said shy Potter reappeared in front of my desk. Merlin and the Seven houses… I hoped nobody saw Scor's own ring…the Granger Woman would have an aneurism. It was well past midnight and i could not fathom what could have possessed the boy to seek me out for the second time.

"Erm Mr. Malfoy?" he asked timidly.

"Yes Albus?"

"Do you think? I mean… that is… would you mind terribly if I ever came to you for advice?" the boy stammered nervously.

I paused to look at him for what felt like the twentieth time as though he were some strange creature that had wandered in from the wild. Harry Potter's son was asking me for advice. Trusted me enough with what many stories I'm sure he'd been told, to confi...

"The book, I mean… As much as I dislike divination… I… have felt… things…" he started again, pausing to regard me with apprehension.

"What sort of things Albus?" I asked very seriously, dreading what this strange boy would say next. This was how it had started before my son had made that pro…

"Dangerous things about the future… and I believe they may involve Scorpius. One day if anything strange presents itself could I come to you for advice?"

"If there is anything concerning my son I would know now—" I began moving from my desk to close the distance between us. What was going on at that blasted school…

"Its just I'm really really scared Mr. Malfoy." he said beginning to pull the warmth from the air. "The sorting hat said such strange things to me… and there is this older Slytherin boy whose voice is winter itself…and who I know from somewhere…"

My eyes widened. Not him, please not again with that twisted child.

"What boy Albus?" I asked putting my hand on his shoulder. Comforting another soul still proved an alien practice to me so my gesture had been the only thing i could think of to do.

"This nonsense with the radical parties is just the beginning… I can see the blood. I can hear the tears and the crying. The death of a third wizarding war. I am so strong Mr. Malfoy…" he stopped to look directly up at me. "But even I won't be able to stay this madness…" the boy continued terrified. "I have this feeling… that they will come for us… the very people who would profess to protect us. One day… my family… my father… out of fear they will come, and they will kill us."

As the boy's words grew increasingly dark, the room too grew increasingly cold. I watched terrified as the tears froze on his cheeks…

"Albus its ok! Itsy! Bring Scorpius at once!" I called violently into the air as the horror continued.

"A platinum blond boy with eyes as grey as storm! As blue as ocean mist! Pale he lies, crumpled in a pool of crimson! A frenzied green-eyed boy, his friend, his companion his closest ally! There Death sits broken in tears, crying the Light one's name over and over! Whose fathers were enemies their sons would have been allies! Only these two could have stopped the darkness. Yet there one lies dead! How could this happen? We are doomed without them! SCORPIUS!" Albus shrieked painfully dropping to one knee as the episode ended.

It had gone as swiftly as it had come. The darkness, the cold, and the crazed fear had all vanished, leaving a very confused twelve year old in its place.

"Um Mr. Malfoy? How did you get all the way from your desk?" Albus said as though he had missed the better part of what had happened...

"If you can't remember… You have to remember! Please tell me you remember!" I demanded in frenzied haste.

"Father? Whats all this yelling? Don't tell me you've hexed my best friend…" Scorpius began coming into the room. "Albus! Whats going on?" Scorpius added in complete dismay as he rushed over to Albus.

"Scorpius fetch ice water now, no magic! Itsy, You are to prepare parchment and wake one of the owls… in fact Daisy you prepare the floo and fetch my traveling cloak too."

"Yes master!" squeaked both elves together as they disappeared with a quick 'crack' and quiet 'pop'.

"Father—"

"DO AS I SAY!" I screamed as my son fled fast from the study.

"Albus what was the last thing you remember?"

"I... asked you if I could ever come to you for… advice" he stammered sightly confused at my urgency … "I mentioned Marvolo and then I…" he stopped at that as though the pieces were beginning to flood back and he...

"NOOO! THAT WASN'T!..." He shouted, eyes widening again. This poor boy, what he had seen was beyond horrible.

"Do you recall the en…"

"It couldn't be real! He's not dead! SCORPIUS ISN'T DEAD" Albus screamed violently.

"Here just calm down, Scorpius is fine… if you remember what you saw… if you remember how it ended, then it couldn't be a prophecy… merely a premonition…" I explained calmly to the miniature Harry Potter.

"But I saw-" he started green eyes mad with fear and confusion.

"And whereas prophecies are unbreakable… premonitions can be used to change everything. They merely tender but one facet of one possible future." I offered smiling.

"Mr. Malfoy please, I don't want to remember that! You heard it right? Record it if you must, but get it out of my head!" The boy pleaded desperately just as Scorpius came running back. He had with him a glass of water that by now had been half emptied onto the expensive carpet by his violent...

"Here Father, I brought the—Ooomph!" Scorpius started as Al plowed into my son embracing him wildly while nearly knocking the glass out of his hand entirely.

"Scor you're alright!" He said tears streaming from his face…

They looked like we might have, when we were twelve… although I would have hexed the idiot if he'd presumed to touch me, let alone hug me as fondl…

"Of course I'm alright. What are you on about?"

"Are you sure Albus?" I asked calmly interrupting my son.

"Yes! Remove it now! Five minutes or so, you have the tears, Just get it out!" Albus said wrenching himself away from Scorpius.

"Father WHAT IS GOING ON!?"

I drew my wand and pointed it at the boy who had made my son happier in these last few months than I had ever seen him. Who had named him friend and ally. Who had told me my boy would make me proud… this strange child who might someday sit crying over my son's pale corpse… calling his name over and o…

"Obliviate" I said resolutely without finishing the horrifying thought.

"FATHER!" Scorpius screamed in utter confusion, moving as if to protect his friend.

After a pause the boy seemed to regain his senses. "…You're right Mr. Malfoy its late and I should go find Scor. I'm glad I can come to you if I have any concerns… oh Scor when did you get here?" Albus asked surprised.

"Scorpius would you help me in the study before returning to your friend here? Itsy show Albus back to Scorpius's room. And Albus this gift was truly amazing, Scorpius is lucky to have a friend like you." I said leaving neither my bewildered son nor his friend room to interject.

"Oh… um… well thank you Mr. Malfoy… I … well goodnight." The boy stammered before being pulled away by an overzealous house-elf. As soon as the doors to the study clicked closed my son began his yelling. I don't think he has ever yelled at me before.

"What on earth was that! Did he have an episode? What did you do Father? Why would you obliviate him?" Scor asked wildly, bombarding me with torrents of unending questions.

"Calm down. So he's had either premonitions or prophecies before?" I asked intently, grabbing the proffered items from the elf that had returned with the enchanted untraceable parchment I kept only for emergencies. I began scribbling, ignoring years of calligraphy without waiting for my son's reply.

"Prophecies? Al just has trouble controlling his magic. Thats why I asked about giving him the nightfyre ri..." Scorpius paused darkly at that, his mouth half open in a look of confusion I rarely ever saw present on my son's face…

"He was crying when he hugged me. What did he? You said prophecies? He told me… that I was … alright… Father, did he foresee my...?"

Sometimes my twelve year old is too smart for even me. He had figured it out almost instantly. I wonder if this was what Kendra Dumbledore must have had to deal with…

"Scorpius it wasn't a prophecy, it was an unstable premonition, and now it is gone from his mind, that is all you need concern yourself with. I will write to the Potters and inform them immediately that their…" I started continuing to scribble violently.

"No don't. His parents… he's… they don't understand how strong he is… they fear him… just like Mother…" Scorpius said looking down. I stopped writing at that…

"You help him with these episodes?" I asked.

"Well yes… he's stronger than me… but doesn't have nearly as much control. I don't think the Potters had anyone to teach him that kind of… his aunt hermione does a little but she is familiar with theory… and has technical understanding, but she doesn't know what its like to..." he was stammering incomprehensibly. My son was uncharacteristically worried. I'd never seen him concerned for anyone besides Aurora, and even that had been a stretch.

"Calm down and speak clearly this is important Scorpius." I ordered trying not to sound too reproachful. "You have no idea what he said…" I couldn't burden him with the truth. My only son. "He predicted a new conflict…" I started intending to omit…

"Father… if I asked you to promise me that everything would be alright… If you could promise me that tomorrow I would wake up for christmas and be content that you'd taken care of everything… could you make me forget tonight too? Like Al? I… can't know…"

"Scorpius… I don't think that would be a good idea. Tomorrow is not a safe time to… "

"We are both constantly aware of everything that happens around us. We are always on guard because of our powers. We… I promise we will still be vigilant, its just that… I don't want to even guess what Al saw… and I can't walk around thinking…" Scorpius said starting to cry… I don't remember the last time I saw my son cry either. Not death, nor pain, nor fear, nor hate, nor even his mothers departure had made my son shed a tear. He had thought tears a sign of weakness. It was one of the only things his Grandfather had ever had the chance to tell him.

"You will wake up tomorrow in your bed. You will be happy because I let Al stay over. You will get excited at opening your presents and I will feel safe and secure in the knowledge that you forgot everything that was said here… I promise I love you." I said hugging my son gently as the tears poured from his face.

I didn't want to worry him that it mightn't matter. That the same thing might happen again tomorrow during the weakening of the veil.

"Father… If there is a moment when all seems lost or you think we are on the precipice of something terrible, I think you should ask Al and I about the day we met." Scorpius said pulling my face back in front of his. "Tell us that even though we don't remember we said it, it was imperative that you and Hermione Granger be told that Albus and I met once before school… though an accident in the department of mysteries… father promise you won't ask me about it unless it is absolutely necessary…" Scorpius pleaded.

What did he just say? How did two eleven year olds get into…

"I promise… I love you…" I paused before performing the spell. This wasn't happening again… I wouldn't let it.

"Obliviate."

* * *

Next Time: A Dangerous Letter.

Its already written I just need to edit and receive the customary number of reviews. They can be left for any chapters though so go back and reread if you're inclined! ^_^

(This chapter will be subject to heavy revision.)


	32. A Dangerous Letter

A Dangerous Letter

DPOV

"Itsy I need you to take this Letter and this vial immediately to the Potter residence, forget the Owl. Deliver it into the hands of Harry Potter personally, nobody but Mr Potter himself. Do not allow him or his wife to read it in public. You may tell him that Draco Malfoy says they must read it at once and burn it afterwards. If he gives you trouble you may _only_ tell them that their son is safe and that this letter concerns war. You may tell him I have news of 'The dark child'. On your oath of service, and your honor as an elf, do not fail me in this. It is my life's most important command. Not the ministry not any of the Weasley's not even if the dark lord himself should rise from the grave and try to take these things from you are you to relinquish them." I said handing the objects to the house elf in front of me.

"Right away! Itsy will not fail his master in this!" He finished with a 'pop'.

"I do hope they don't decide to kill me for this."

HPOV

"Ron you're getting firewhiskey all over the carpet" cried Hermione at her husband.

'Crack' I heard from the other room.

"MASTER POTTER! WHERE IS HARRY POTTER" a squeaky voice squealed loudly as a house elf came rushing into the living room.

"Whats this all about! The ministry uses patronus messages in case of emergencies." said a tipsy Hermione.

"It iz too ruude to send house elves in ze middle of ze night non?" said a very drunk Fleur Delacour.

"Itsy must deliver this into the hands of Harry Potter directly! Only Mr. Potter." the elf said yanking the parchment away from my brother in-law George as he made to grab it.

"Careful Harry the elf might be trying to murder you" said George sarcastically.

"Master Potter must read this at once! Master Malfoy says to protect this letter with his life!" The elf said terrified as he dodged George again.

"What did you say?! Ginny and I asked at once.

"Here I will take it." I said extending my hand.

"Ohh noo sir!" The elf said pulling away from me.

"Listen, Itsy, was it? My son is with the Malfoys right now and this could be an emergency! Could you please give me the letter?"

"Oh sir this is a most direst of emergencies, but master Malfoy says Itsy must make sure Master and Mistress Potter reads this in private. He says only in private or I must protect the letter with my life, not the ministry, not the other Weasleys not even if the dark lord himself should rise from the grave is Itsy to relinquish these things." The elf squealed.

"Listen I think your confusing Mr. Malfoy's orders." Hermione offered too rationally for someone who sounded so drunk.

"Oh no mam, Mr. Malfoy says that these are his life's most important orders and not to fail him in this most importances of tasks, but that he may tell everyone that Albus is safe" Itsy squealed evading me.

"WHAT ON EARTH IS THIS ALL ABOUT!" I screamed starting to panic over Albus. "Harry Potter must read this with his wife in private, then he must burn it, no one else may read this letter or have this vial." The elf said showing me the memory, squealing frightened as uncle George and Ginny started chasing the elf around the room. Finally the elf apparated on top of the grandfather clock and stated yelling as loud as he could.

"Master Malfoy says if Harry Potter is not convinced or if he does not trust Itsy that Itsy may scream at him that this Letter is about WAR! Master Malfoy says 'It is not over' and that he has news of 'the dark child!'.

"SILENCE!" I screamed. "Not another word! I will read it in private. Itsy I understand, we will read it in private." I repeated worried, looking over at Ginny. "Harry what is going on?" Yelled Ron and Hermione.

"What is Draco talking about?" asked Molly.

"Enough!" I spat rather too curtly. "Itsy follow me!"

"Yes Master Potter at once" The elf said descending with a 'crack'.

_To Harry and Ginny Potter_

_Harry let me begin by saying that your son is perfectly safe. I am terribly sorry to have to inform you however that Albus had a very frightening premonition tonight during the full moon (you may tell your sister in law that I have already made sure it was definitely not a prophecy). I cannot repeat all of it but merely that it foretold much bloodshed and a third wizarding war years from now. Before he could explain everything he managed to cast a memory charm on himself removing the event from his mind. I made sure that he had left no lasting damage… Your son is quite adept at magic... Unfortunately my son witnessed much of the episode and was terrified for Albus. They are quite close friends I understand and Scorpius was hysterically concerned. I have, at my Sons request removed his own memories of the event. I felt it urgent to inform you of this night's occurrence since past events… and our… history compel me to. I am afraid that tomorrow might be worse considering how much magic is in the air on Christmas day. Do _**_nothing_**_ to agitate them or I fear a repeat of tonights events. Be prepared for another memory charm._

_Whatever political climate arises know that I, as my mother before me, realize that my family is what is most precious to me and that I care nothing but for its protection. One particular detail of his premonition leaves me to caution you to keep the contents of the enclosed memory away from ministry eyes. Your son was violently horrified that the people closest to him would come to kill him… as well as my son… that YOU might try and kill him…_

_Review the contents of this vial only at the utmost urgency. _

_Harry… you know how much we've both seen…the horrors we've witnessed. We have looked into Voldemort's very eyes, at the hate, malice and unadulterated cruelty that festered there. Yet I cannot stress enough how viscerally frightening the events of tonight have been for me. Something terrible is coming and it has been made clear that our children are the ones that will be fighting it this time. The boy… we are both aware of the threat 'That' boy poses. He seems to be involved somehow… or will be. I will not let history repeat itself. One last thing. Since neither boy has any memory of the event I am warning you not to make any mention of this letter or the memory. They are both sleeping peacefully and for all they know are about wake and enjoy a happy holiday with family. My son should never again hear that horror! I think given events that one of you or if unable one of Al's uncles or aunts should come pick up the boys directly at around 10 o'clock, that is as long as memories of this house do not weigh too heavily on anyone. If it is too much, you may firecall and I will bring them by personally. I regret that your Holidays should be mired by this darkness so I send you my best wishes along with my apologies. _

_Harry, whatever may come, trust that this time, for the sake of my son, I am on your side._

_-Draco Lucius Malfoy_

"He's never spoken to me like that before. Never admitted fear or weakness. We've spoken countless times on ministry business. He never has spoken to me like that." I whispered quietly, finishing the letter slightly before Ginny.

"Harry what are we going to do?" Ginny asked nervously.

"What can we do besides act like nothing's happened?" I asked. "I won't have Albus living in constant fear."

"If its as bad as all that maybe we should…" Ginny began.

"Gin!" I said grabbing her. "I won't watch that memory unless absolutely necessary. For Draco to say something like that… Besides Albus is terrible at memory charms, he's too afraid of his mind to think about altering it himself. For something to have scared Al so much that he asked _Draco Malfoy_ to Obliviate him…" I shuddered thinking about it. "He said tomorrow might be worse? How can that be?" Ginny asked frightened.

"We will just have to wait and see. I will go pick them up in the morning myself" I finished placing the letter down and putting my hand on Gin's shoulder. Please not again. Not my children. So much death… how can this be happening again.


	33. Christmas Morning

APOV

"Merry Christmas Al"… I heard whispered from the other side of the listless mass. "MMMARG. Scor, I have the worst headache in the world!" I said kneeing Scor in the back.

"Oww… what was that for…" He said turning around to look at me as though I were a blast ended skrewt.

"That... was for not telling me how you snuck up on me in your father's study last night. What did he want with you anyway?"

"Oh well he wanted to show me the gift you gave him… and, well I read that card you wrote. It was really um... sweet." Scor finished seriously.

Never did Scorpius Malfoy look as though the word sweet didn't immediately precede a fit of hysterical laughter.

Rose called Scorpius sweet once when he'd offered to help her on a charms paper. He had later laughed at that, stating that if he could determine how badly she would perform, he could gauge how much more work he'd have to do to _barely_ outmatch her. 'No wasted effort' he would say.

"Argh that was supposed to be a secret! I thought your dad was cool smiling all warmly and with all his potions talk but really he…" I thought after last night that Mr. Malfoy had more sense than that! Unless he did it to tease me.

"He spoke to you about potions? Wait my father, that is, _the_ Draco Malfoy can SMILE?" Scor asked looking at me as though I had a bad case of dragon pox.

"Well yeah, actually you look exactly like him when you…" I said breaking off…

"MERLIN WHAT TIME IS IT?" I said jolting upright as though lightning had shot through my entire body. I cast a mental 'Tempus' magically conjuring the hour…9:55…

Oh… we weren't late exactly, I thought laying back with a sigh.

"See we're fine…"

"You know I can never be sure with you. You'd sleep through anything."

"Seriously Al... the gift was spectacular and I… really did appreciate what you wrote."

He was staring at the side of my head so intently. It was as though he were willing me to turn and look at him. It was so weird.

"Oh stop it! I can't take mushy Scor! I'm too scared you're going to realize I have leverage over you and threaten to hex off my face!" I could feel my cheeks getting warm. Blast, there are only a handful of people that can still make me blush and I hate that Scor is one of them.

It takes Lils's insanity or Hugo's bluntness to evoke a similar flush. Unless of course I'm talking to Victoire or occasionally Aurora. Victoire is sooo pretty that I get all funny when she starts talking to me and I never seem to know how to make words come out properly. They even get jumbled inside my head. She merely smiles, calls me adorable, I get even redder and then higher brain function shuts down entirely. I would blame Veela magic except Aurora can do that too sometimes.

SPOV

"Al I…"

"Lets go open presents! Race Ya!" Al shot flying out of bed and bolting from the room.

"Al! No fair! Your cheating!" I called running after him as he glided wraithlike down the stairs. I finally managed to tackle the little shit to the floor.

"YOU CHEATING SLYTHERIN" I roared laughing. Sometimes I forget how good laughing can be. "I am so going to get you for this you sneaky snake!" I shouted starting to tickle him.

"SCOR! STOP! Please, I yield… I yield. I … can't take it anymore!" Al sputtered breathlessly through his giggling. He magically called for my scarf, which zoomed from the closet to wrap itself around my face, blinding me entirely.

"Al I can't see! I can't see. Oooh youuuuuuu!" I mumbled through the fabric, levitating some of the living room pillows around us only to pelt Al repeatedly with them. I couldn't remember having so much fun. It was like my whole—

"AHEM!"

"Oh shit."

The scarf fell from my eyes and I slowly turned to see a very mortified Father standing next to…an equally bewildered Harry Potter. Al's father looked like he couldn't process the sight in front of him. The thought of who was standing in our house finally registered and I immediately released the magic allowing the pillows to crash back down around us (Well not before hitting Al once more).

"Dad!"

"Um, how long have you been there Father?" I asked sheepishly, beginning to blush scarlet.

"Long enough to catch you running through my house yelling like a madman." Father responded raising an eyebrow.

"You two, have I not made explicit mention of wandless magic? In fact I thought I made it clear that even though the trace won't work on our estate that you weren't to ever use any kind of magic inside the manse without me there."

"Sorry Mr. Malfoy, we were just playing." Al offered resignedly. I still feel like a child when Father scolds me.

"Draco… Draco…" Harry began, pulling Father's sleeve incredulously. No one would dare so much as touch Father, yet Al's dad had this look on his face that said he couldn't quite comprehend what was happening or that touching father was a very risky prospect.

"I saw them on the platform… but they look so much like you and me." Al's dad said starting to smile.

"Yes, thank you for that enlightening revelation." Father said removing Harry's hand with mild disdain and a quick roll of his eyes.

"But… I mean… can you imagine? Had I started tickling you at any point during our school days… you'd have thought I'd gone mad and have cursed me off a cliff."

Father would not appreciate the irony I thought watching Mr. Potter burst into laughter. Father merely looked at Harry as though he already suspected the man had gone mad years ago.

"Um dad you've met Scor, on the platform right?" Al inquired stupidly, blushing as well. "Yes I've already had the pleasure of meeting Draco's double."

Mr. Potter's upbeat character made it difficult to pick up on the fact that something was off, but I noticed it all the same.

"Seeing both of them happy like this almost makes me want to forget this letter you sent me last night." Father went even whiter than usual at that.

"Erm… well… Um… we can discuss that later perhaps?"

Father does NOT stutter. He never stumbles, and _never_ uses the word _Erm_. I had been fairly skeptical before now that he'd even known what it meant. Something was off.

"Well alright… since it is Christmas and murdering you in your home in front of our children might not set such a great example. Not to mention the strain it would put on their friendship."

Harry Potter spoke so familiarly that I suspected he must have messed with Father like this often. It was prospect I found entirely too disturbing for words and which did nothing to quell my suspicion at the impromptu visit.

"DAD!" Al whined embarrassed. "You wouldn't dare. Besides why would you kill Mr. Malfoy? He is soo cool."

"Wait until you open this then!" Father said tossing a wrapped present to Al.

"WHOA WHOA WHOA, DRACO MALFOY DOES NOT '_TOSS_' ANYTHING. WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO FATHER!" I screamed surprised.

Father looked at me in that way he does when I forget myself and say something weird while Al's dad merely laughed.

"Buying my children presents to dissuade me from killing you huh ferret face?"

Did Al's dad just call Father…

"In light of the thoughtfulness of Al's gift, I decided it wouldn't be appropriate of me not to return the favor Scarhead. That is why I did not attempt to dissuade my son from giving Albus his own."

Whats going on here…

"What gift?" Harry asked suspiciously at no one in particular but turning to face Al. Father merely turned to Albus who was eyeing his present eagerly.

Father simply tapped the side of his nose: "Its a secret right Al?" A smile. There it was. Draco Malfoy had smiled.

This is why Al is my best friend in the world. He could do the weirdest things to people.

Behind it all, I could still tell something was off. Father did not act like a dad. He didn't stutter. He didn't toss things. He didn't tap his nose. They were both being unusually…

"Would you guys like to stay and open presents?"

"That won't be necessary Harry. Albus is the only one who has bought Scorpius a present this year."

"What?" said Al and Harry in surprise.

"Scorpius received his present much earlier. He asked for money so that he and Al could invest in some secret project I have yet to be informed of. As well as special permission for… something else." Finished father knowingly.

Al turned to stare at me strangely and I realized that I had told him it was vault money that I had spent and not a christmas present.

"Well alright then. Onward to the madhouse!" Cried Harry jovially.

"Really Potter, it is more of a zoo or an abstract art exhibition than a mad house."

"Something isn't right." I whispered discreetly to the twit who nodded briefly in response. A macabre heaviness had seeped into the air and we had both sensed it. "I know."

"Albus, it has been truly enlightening to meet you. I mean this in the most complimentary sense: you are absolutely nothing like your father. Not ever will I forget the kindness you've shown me. Nor do I think Scorpius will either. Thank you for that truly magnificent gift. I have some business to attend to, I trust you to see everyone out Scorpius. Enjoy your presents Albus. I hope you find them at least one tenth as spectacular as I found mine."

I watched Father return to his study while Al grabbed our presents for each other from beneath the tree. We made our way to the fireplace.

The Weasley's would kill me when they saw the two items I'd decided to give Albus.

"Albus Severus Potter what was all that about? I've saved ol' ferret face's life more times than I can count and he has yet to grace me with a 'thank you' in thirty some odd years, what did you…".

"Oh Dad you know amazing old me" Al teased interrupting his father as we threw floo powder into the fireplace.

"The Burrow."


	34. Water Dancing

Presents at the Burrow.

It was beyond loud at the ancestral Weasley home. Cacophonous laughter rolled and rumbled throughout every room. Bright decorations flew about wildly while colored lights cascaded like dancing fairies across the walls. Even the house elf was singing and celebrating with the crowd.

Mostly my presence was met with but mild shock, as a great many of the Weasleys had not been informed of my attendance. One decrepit grand uncle had stormed off at my arrival, but Louis and Rose had made sure I received little other grief. Many of the older Weasley children knew of my friendship with Al from school but had never guessed at its depth. Victoire and Dominique were visibly bewildered when I'd walked in.

After some brief introductions were made I quietly removed myself from the crowd to hide in the kitchens. Nobody but Al, with perhaps the exception of Lou and Rose, really wanted me there anyway. I was just happy to be surrounded by such merriment during the holidays. It was a change from the gloomy and dark winter days spent with the children of former death eaters. Father would sometimes invite his wards over for christmas and only Matheus and Rori had ever been tolerable.

The kitchen wasn't enormous but the amount of towering clutter gave me the impression that it was. A great many plates and ingredients had been splayed about the room as dishes had been left to bake or boil magically.

As much as my Grandfather would have found my love of the kitchen distasteful, I was always fascinated by food. Since cooking reminded me of potions I couldn't help but grasp at every opportunity to learn about it.

Hermione POV

I barely noticed the Malfoy boy slip away from the herd. I had no evidence yet to determine whether the blond was inclined towards the orchestration of mischief. Or whether he was even, like his Grandfather, capable of anything sinister to begin with.

Albus and Rose had written us volumes about their mystery friend, but in all my years I never would have fathomed that the subject of their writings might have been a _Malfoy_. My head was spinning with curiosity. I was about to follow when I noticed Gin move first, silently removing herself from the room with the same curiosity apparent on her face.

"Come on Mione, Its your move."

I would have time later to examine him. I would never let anybody hurt my Albus.

"Careful Ron. You shouldn't rush me. I'm still head of the DoM." I shot turning my attention back to the room.

"Mom! You can do advanced arithmancy in your head but you can't win a game of wizards chess?!" Rose shot. I would never forget the way Ron had played for our lives beneath the castle. "Don't bother Rosie. Your mother is probably solving the mystery of spacetime while we're playing" snapped Ron.

"Dad, space and Time are completely separate. Space is an extension of law and order, it reflects a branch of nature magic. Whereas time is a magic all its own." Hugo corrected knowingly. Hugo, Rosie, Lily, Louis and Albus. Five geniuses and one a prodigy too. From what I know of Scorpius he's nearly a mach for Al. I would have to investigate.

~Ginny

I stood and watched the strange blond from the kitchen's entrance. He had already rolled his expensive sleeves up past his elbows when i'd walked in, and was now in the midst of washing his pale hands meticulously beneath the clear running water.

He began by clearing much of the packaging that I had not had the time to bin, before finally wiping clean the countertops themselves. I was too curious of what he might do next to consider speaking, so I merely stood there, watching.

I watched as he picked up and reviewed my mothers recipes, pulling materials and ingredients swiftly into place with flawless grace.

I watched him chop and slice expertly at the vegetables and fruit as he rolled ingredients off of cutlery into pots and onto pans as though each were but extensions of his arms.

I watched as he measured and tossed broth and spice without even looking. Flour and water flowed intricately in obedient response to his wandless hands.

_He_ wasn't at all what I had expected. It wasn't because of my impression that Draco would sooner have wasted away than entertain the notion of preparing something for himself. It wasn't that _that_ notion seemed more alien considering the act his son now performed had no immediate benefit for himself.

It wasn't even the way his whole body seemed to dance as he cooked. It was the way he sang, soft and angelic.

The lyrics were in a foreign language, sounding more like sighs than actual words; while the tune itself was entirely other worldly. I might have felt guilty for listening in had what I heard not been so outrageously beautiful.

The soft notes from absent instruments accompanied his voice.

Desert drums, crystal piano, sky flutes, sand strings and moss violins played magnificently from the void. Instruments I had only ever heard played by the most skilled magic musicians were being conjured wandlessly by this small boy.

It was a strange nomad's medley that seemed to spring at once from deep within the earth and from high above the clouds. I could almost feel the shifting sands beneath my feet, almost see the towering dunes and whirling winds on the horizon. The billowy haze from the heated stove shifted and coiled to the command of the tune. A great mirage.

I realized when the movements became more and more complex, that he wasn't actually cooking, but was _dancing_ in motion with the blades.

The spinning began slowly, quickening with the beat of the drums. He spun and spun, leaping nimbly from stool to stool. As he shifted through the air I saw it. His eyes were closed. This was a true water dance.

_Such_ a strange thing for a child to learn, or to be able to perform so well, while conjuring the accompaniment of a magical score. He could sing like Albus. I wonder if they knew that the other could play so proficiently.

As he slowed, the words fell to hums and whistles until finally he stopped, landing elegantly on the stool he had first climbed.

"That was quite beautiful." I offered sincerely from the doorway.

In hindsight that might not have been the best idea.

My son would have leapt wildly into the air had I surprised him like that.

To my son's credit, the Malfoy boy did spin around rather less gracefully than his movements had been during the dance. He was so surprised in fact that he dropped one of the knives and tipped over a bag of open flour as he braced himself.

"Mrs. Potter… I. I just…thought I'd... help... help a bit." The stuttering was strange coming from him. The sudden unsteadiness seemed alien and unfitting.

"You can cook huh? Well among much else apparently." His eyes were darting about the room as though he were contemplating escape or trying to assess how much trouble he was in.

"You know, if you were one of _mine_, I would have screamed bloody murder at you by now. As it happens, I believe you were actually helping and not just playing around, so I'll let you off."

He looked terrified. Now that i had the look of him, I couldn't be sure what actually frightened him more, being caught dancing, using magic out of school or… _helping_ to **_cook_**.

I stopped when I noticed the red liquid drip from a cut the knife had made when it dropped.

"Oh my, you're hurt. Hear let me mend that." I offered approaching with my wand drawn.

He looked more afraid of me than anything else. As though he couldn't quite tell what I might or wanted to do to him. That notion was beyond somber I thought healing his cut.

A child is a child and I am a mother who loves hers. Another instinct was never made more potently than the one we mothers were given to protect our children… and sometimes even those of others. I thought of Harry's mother then and how close Teddy and I were. We were family even without the ties of blood.

No families past horrors were worth seeing a child as afraid as this I thought wiping the flour gently from the boys nose.

"My son wrote about you. A _lot_ as it happens." I began, raising his chin gently to look him in the eyes.

"And while I might not have known who you were at the time, I won't easily forget his words simply because I now know your name."

"But we… we've done terrible things to you and your family and I…"

He looked nothing like the confident child that spoke easily to warlocks and ministers in high ceilinged ballrooms. Here he looked very much like Al after an accident: sad, meek and slightly ashamed.

"True, your Grandfather tried to kill me once upon a time, and Harry and Ron… and perhaps even my sister in law Hermione too… But I don't, however, believe that says nearly as much about you as my son's letters. So don't worry." I said patting the blond gently on the head, watching him relax slightly at that.

"Besides I'm a fairly reasonable mother, not too many rules."

The genius Albus wrote about registered my words, but something still didn't seem to sit well with him, especially at the use of the word _mother_. Harry's work with Draco had led us to the truth behind the Malfoy family. It was a closely guarded secret that Astoria had left the boy and his father years ago. He didn't trust mothers anymore I supposed sadly, not with what she had done to them.

"So Scor? Would you like to help me finish lunch while they all open presents?"

"O… Ok." He offered hesitantly after a few moments pause. "Um… but only Al calls me that though."

"Oh. Well then, Scorpius it is." I said smiling. I wonder if they realize they appear as young as they actually are. I imagine Scorpius might have had a fit if he could see himself now, all shy and exposed.

Albus had once gotten into such a heated policy debate at a Ministry Gala that Grace, the witch he was arguing with, had conjured a second glass of wine for him instead of simply refilling her own. When she offered him the drink mid sentence, Albus had had to interrupt to remind her shyly that he was too young to drink alcohol. Grace had merely blinked in stupor at having forgotten, before downing both glasses and declaring she'd launch an inquiry into Albus's proposal immediately the next morning. 'Mom… can you believe she forgot I was eleven?' he said on the way home. Geniuses are exhaustingly complex I thought spelling new ingredients into place.

"These taste delicious." I praised, popping a second pastry into my mouth. "Did you change the recipe?"

"Oh well yes. I thought I could enhance the flavor by adding—"

"Is everything alright?" Al asked bursting into the kitchen like a madman.

"Of course everything's alright. What are you on about?" The boy asked half smiling at Al's weirdness.

"I could have sworn I felt…"

"Felt what silly?"

Al seemed genuinely puzzled by that. He merely walked over to the blonde and began examining every inch of exposed skin… _looking for a cut I had already healed_.

"Albus?" I asked frazzled, watching my son's strange expression.

"I could have sworn you were hurt…" Al offered, ignoring my presence completely.

Scorpius turned to look at me worriedly then. How could Al have _felt_ that?

"Al… You're a twit." the boy shot.

"Oh, erm… new spell we're trying mom. A bit complex." He tried stammering. I stared skeptically at him. He may be a genius but he's still only twelve. They both have it… Supermodular Praxia.

"Really mom. A piece of christmas magic gone wrong. I wanted to make sure James wouldn't try to jinx Scor."

"Alright, alright." I said pretending to return my attention to the food.

"Well you've searched me thoroughly enough. See I'm fine." The boy shot raising both his sleeves and offering both arms forward for further inspection.

"Hardly. You're _helping_… to _cook._ Something is quite obviously wrong." Albus retorted wryly.

"Oh leave off Al. I'm not as bad as all that."

"Yes you are. Look you're a mess." Al offered, gently wiping what was left of the flour from Scor's nose with the inside of his thumb. It was interesting that while I had just performed the same action earlier it somehow seemed infinitely more intimate coming from Al.

"I'm fine. You can let go now Al." The boy whispered when Albus had failed to release his hand.

"Oh… sorry. I've been so off today. There's always strange magic in the air christmas day." Al explained releasing Scor's hand with a shake of his head. Something was definitely weird about them.

This is an extra chapter that I wrote for you guys, so a loud shout-out to:

26

Luke

GarionRiva

& Ainslie

Thanks for your kind reviews.

& of course to Mattie!

Don't forget to Follow and Review. Its going to be a long and slow summer.


	35. Mount Adamant

Scorpius

"Wait Al, where are you going? We'll miss the presents."

The twit had bundled me up so tightly in winter robes and my emerald scarf that i could barely breathe.

"No we won't. We don't open presents in the morning anymore. My dad, aunt and uncle always get called into work on christmas day, so we tend to open presents in the afternoon when Whitehall signal the all clear."

"Ok... but where are we going?" I asked curiously as Al tiptoed down the stairs.

"You'll see!"

"And why, for Merlin's sake, are we dressed like wooly mammoths? This happens to be the warmest winter in the last half century and your grandparents charm the property to stay warm. So why-"

"Oh be quiet you silly serpent." He was always so weird, but this... He kept craning around the corners to see if his mother or relatives were loo...

"Are we sneaking out?"

"-Shhh!" He interrupted with a hiss. He had spun around violently to shoot me his sternest Slytherin glare before returning his attention to the living room. We were pressed closely together against the wall and I had been graced with a face-full of Al's hair. As much as he resembled his dad his hair was unmistakably a velvety chocolate brown.

When the coast was clear he bolted towards the door dragging me along in his wake. We had cleared the porch with a leap, running quickly through the warm grass around the Burrow without so much as a backwards glance. For some reason Al still wouldn't let go. Even as we crossed the spell boundary into the cool misty air beyond he held firm.

"Stop pulling on me Al, i can walk fine." I shot trying to shake out of his grip. The earth was sodden from slushy snow fall causing the mucky ground suck at my feet. It made for a wet chorus of soppy patter as we raced forward.

"Its just a little farther. Come on Scor."

"Al, wait."

He was running so quickly through the fog that i could barely keep up.

Bleak hills stretched out wildly as far as the eye could see. Barren and muddy land, this seemed a poor choice of land to settle i thought.

An enormous smile erupted on Al face the moment we'd begun to climb. We barreled heedlessly up the steep, slippery incline. It was riddled with stones and crevices where a horse might have easily stumbled or lamed itself. Twice i almost lost my footing and twice more Al had dragged me onward.

"Al let go. You're going too fast." I huffed laboredly. Suddenly running into Al as he came to an abrupt stop.

"Here we are Scor."

I finally managed to yank free of him. My arm was throbbing from the force of his grip.

"Scor... don't you trust me?" Al asked slipping his hand into mine. I tried to free myself again, but he wouldn't let go.

"You were hurting me Al." I said looking around, ignoring the twits incessant need for physical contact.

We were atop a hill, void but for a small circle of pillars that rose up from the ground to meet our shoulders. Upon each was placed a small object offered up towards the sky. The pillar closest to Al bore a glimmering blue seashell, while upon its neighbors rested an hourglass and a white brick engraved with the capital letters M & W superimposed. There was also a key, a snitch, a quill...

"Sorry if i hurt you Scor. Its just we need to be touching." What? Why did we need to be touching?

"Port Keys?"

"For a quick escape." Al returned, rubbing my arm where he'd grabbed me. I rolled my eyes internally.

"Where do they all lead?"

"Oh here and there. Some lead to my aunts and uncles houses. One to the ministry, one to Hogwarts..."

"Really?" I interrupted, turning towards him. Since the Battle for Hogwarts most of the entrances had been sealed.

"They're for convenience as much as emergency really. Come on I want to show you something."

"Wait. What? Where are we going? Are you sure we're allowed to-" before i could even finish my sentence the twit smiled his ridiculous smile and his fingers closed around a large crystal cube.

We had landed slightly off center and much to my disappointment, facing the wrong direction. It took me a while to recover from the jolt of the journey but i managed to pull us up from the thickly packed snow with little difficulty. At least we hadn't landed in the ice water.

"You good Scor?"

"Al... its amazing." He stood examining the tangled garden of crystals that formed the summit of mount Adamant. As the idiot advanced towards the cave i grabbed him from behind in wild hug, shielding his eyes from the world. He shouldn't have moved, i could already see frost forming on his robes.

"Not that way silly. The cave is for another time."

"Al. I want to see." He whined stamping his foot like a child. All around us the cold winds shrieked wildly, threatening to swallow us. The cold moved to fill every nook and crevice exposed to the open air. I looked over to the river. It rose up from deep within the mountain, pulled all the way up to its peek only to flow back down over the cliff. The caves really were spectacular, however the fall was even more so.

"Fine! What did you want to show me then? It better be good."

"Promise no matter what you won't let go."

"What? I don't-" Before he could object I spun us around and raced wand drawn off the cliff.

It is said that the first Vivian la Fae wept liquid starlight when she first laid eyes upon the Lavender Bowl. Albus had already made the jump, or more accurately the fall from the famous cliff, but his blonde companion had neither seen mount Adamant nor known to expect that his grinning friend might launch them both from its summit.

"Al! You're insane! If we survive i'm going to kill you!" The blond shouted. Each word torn away from him by the shrieking winds.

"AWOOOOO!" I returned, squeezing the snake's hand tightly. This would have been such a waste if he didn't open his eyes.

"No Al! Leave off!"

"AWOOOOO!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Only if you look!"

When his Blue eyes opened the sight overtook all thought from the little blond. What water sprayed from the sides of the fall turned to snow and crystal in the cold air. A mist of shimmering light to frame the enormous expanse of mountain range, flower fields and lake water known as the Lavender Bowl.

"Come on Scor! AWOOOOO!"

"You're mad!"

"AWOOOOO!"

"woo"

"Louder!"

"AWOOOOO!"

The two boys howled youthfully into the frozen air, tears streaming up their faces as the bitter wind flew past. Stretched out before them were the dark blue waters of Adamant Lake. The fields of purple flowers packed densely as far as the eye could see. The stark white of snow capped mountains lancing out across the horizon. The fire of the golden sun in the sky. The warmth from its rays. The landscape was divine, a painting made by the brushstrokes of a genius.

"Its Amazing!"

"I know!"

"Come off it you cheeky twit. How do we land?" I asked into the open air watching as the ends of his lips curled wickedly into a wry smile. "Al? How do we land?" I shrieked loudly as the ground came racing closer and closer. "AL!"

The twit had placed his wand to his lips and blew. The spell was similar in principle to how i conjured music but his whistle had been unlike anything i'd ever heard.

Ten seconds went by and nothing happened. Fifteen... "Al?" Twenty seconds had passed. Just when we'd fallen halfway down I heard the cry and saw it racing towards us. A beautiful alabaster white...

"Now!" Al yelled grabbing me protectively with both arms as a velvety blanket enveloped us in a shroud of white cloud.

The two boys were suddenly fog, mist, cloud and air. A comet of billowing white down, shooting towards the earth below. The mass impacted the ground in an explosive eruption off chalky powder, feathery soft and as pure as snow.

The blond lay awkwardly where he'd landed, blinking away his bewilderment at the experience as the upside down world righted itself. The mossy eyed Peverell had had a rather different time of it. The brunette had spun through his crash, rolling smoothly down the lavender hillside, laughing wildly as he spread the white powder about the air. A piercing cry rent the air as the creature bid them farewell.

"Thanks Fawkes!" Al called through cupped hands to the creature that circled over head. "You alright Scor?" The twit asked pouncing on me from behind.

"What was that beautiful bird?" I had had to push the laughing idiot off of me.

"A Phoenix of course. I should think a great and noble member of the Malfoy family might recognize a Phoenix." Of course I'd seen the legendary birds before. While this 'Fawkes' bore an unmistakable resemblance the fiery birds of legend, none exhibited the same coloration.

"No way Al, that bird was white."

"Technically he's not. You've yet to see him up close, but Fawkes's got a bunch of colors. His primaries and secondaries are silver, while his eyes-like his crest feathers-are gold. You have to meet him sometime Scor! Each feather on his train is a medley of every color imaginable. Like a painting."

"My point still stands... I've never heard of a Phoenix like that."

"Oh who cares." Al wasn't listening. He had shifted onto his back to take in the warmth of the sun. I looked out over the water and flower fields with a sigh, feeling Al's head rise and fall slowly with my chest.

"Hmph, and you wanted to open presents."

"I admit it. This was pretty amazing." I offered, softly. "How'd you find it?"

"Oh, I must have been three or four when I grabbed the port key and stumbled into the river and over the edge. They had just made the bloody thing and had set it down within reach."

"You fell off the side?"

"Fawkes saved me back then too. He stayed with me the entire time, up until the minute my parents found me. He melted away when they'd appeared." Melted away? That didn't sound right.

"How long were you out here in the cold?" I couldn't fathom a little child out in weather like this for long. Beautiful as it was, this valley felt treacherously frigid. An unforgiving place.

"The other phoenixes brought me whatever they could find from the south and kept me warm the whole time. That winter had been ten times colder than this."

"Awww little Al in a nest of Phoenixes. Wait. The whole time? So you were here for long?"

"Three days, give or take. The birds led me right to the caves behind the falls. The forest at the base of the mountain is so thick that I would never have found it without them."

"Wow. You survived on snow and tidbits for three days? Bravo Al."

"No. I ate the lavender crystals that grow in the caves. None of these are normal flowers. Some ancient duel was fought here and it changed the very landscape. Stray magic permeates every inch of this place."

"Sea turtles Al?"

"Aye sea turtles. The crystal petals turned my hair purple for months." He was playing with some of the flowers now, rolling the stems between his fingers and spinning the blooms into the air. There they drifted, sparkling in the sun like little daylight stars. "Nice muggle reference by the way Scor."

"Well I do try so hard... Hey Al."

"Hmmm"

"We are weird aren't we?"

"Why? Cause we're twelve year olds who think like twenty year olds?" He offered, turning back onto his stomach to face me.

"Yeah." I returned softly, letting the quiet breeze overtake me. The silence was beautiful. Hard to believe this could ever have been the site of a vicious battle. It was the nature of the world though i thought with a sigh, turning onto my stomach to match Al.

What was Time? My father had fought Al's father. My grandfather had sided with murderers and villains. The Malfoys had fought to destroy Hogwarts when Voldemort had come looking for Harry. Yet now, Hogwarts had been rebuilt, the ministry restructured, and the pained memories of those fallen had eased. All that was left were names and echoes.

"The world turns ever on, Huh Al?"

"Not if you're an echo. The world scars like a person, and scars never fully heal." He looked up at me then, staring directly into my eyes. A chill ran down my spine at the choice of his words. When his eyes shifted to my back i froze. It must have been a coincidence. He never had the opportunity to see my mark.

"I could go for a hot bath right about now. Don't you think Scor?" Al lay his head peacefully on my back. I couldn't tell what he had meant by any of it. I couldn't tell If he was being deliberately cruel or surreptitiously kind. Al was never cruel though.

"I'll tell you about it one day."

"I haven't the slightest what you're talking about." He said softly.

"How do we get back Al?"

"Well the return Key is disguised as a golden egg in a nest closer to the cliff face." I stared in the direction of the forest, until my eyes shifted back up the cliff towards the peak.

"Another time Scor. I'll show you the Adamant Cave I promise. You're lucky you didn't freeze. My aunt does research in there and only members of our family can get near it without... adverse effects."

He always knows what i'm thinking. "Then should we head back now. I'm eager to open presents."

"Sure Scor."

"I'd love to come back here sometime Al. So don't forget."

"I won't. I promise."

"Now lets see if we can sneak back before anyone notices we were gone."

-  
This is yet another bonus chapter for those who favorite and review. I wanted to experiment with some new narrative techniques. Please let me know if you liked or disliked the difference.

I promise only a few more chapters before the real conflict begins. This chapter was written very quickly without editing, so if anyone sees mistakes and would like to correct them, feel free to PM me or review. Ikuinen Talvi is alpha and beta reading for many of the chapters but not all.

I always appreciate second opinions so if anyone would like to become more involved in the story feel free to contact me.

My update rate is linked entirely to my reviews so if you want access to new material faster, you will have to put the 3 minutes it takes to rant or praise, to get it.

Hope you're enjoying!


	36. Presents at the Burrow

Presents at the Burrow

"Scorpius here is new to our little tradition so I will explain how this works. Now that everyone has already opened their individual gifts, we can get to the special Albus round. Since every year Albus crafts most of his presents using his own magic, it is tradition for him to present each gift to the family _himself _and to receive a gift in turn from each of us." Molly Weasley had had to yell to be heard over the giddy noises of happy children and the drunken laughter of the adults.

"Alright everyone! Given that Ferret Face, erm… Given that Draco has actually gotten something for Albus that we didn't have time to open at the Manor, why don't we see what the old codger got him." Harry could barely contain his delight at watching my expression. It struck me as odd that Harry could ever be as jovial a man as he was, having lived through the wars. Harry didn't seem at al what Father or grandfather had described. Then again, in all fairness, it didn't help that he was already well into his eggnog.

"Alright…" Said Al sheepishly ripping the paper to reveal Father's gift.

"MERLIN'S BEARD!" Cried Albus, Hermione and Rose as Albus pulled the book from its wrapping. The sight of the gift merely made Hugo whistle from above the pages of his own book.

"What is it?" asked George. "You know, for us non geniuses."

"We knew you never paid attention in class George, but i'd hoped you were a little smarter than Ron and might actually recognize a book when you saw it." quipped Mrs. Potter.

"I can help here." I offered proudly, interrupting the laughter to explain. "That, is a first edition signed copy of _The Mastery of Potioneering_ by Nicholas Flammel. It is one of the crowning jewels of Father's Collection."

"S… S… Signed! First edition!" Sputtered Rose, snatching the book entirely from Al's hands.

"THIS BOOK IS WORTH HUNDREDS OF GALLEONS!"

"WHAT!" Screeched half the Weasley household. They are impossibly loud. It was beyond me how anyone could be as loud and abrasively indelicate as the Weasleys.

"What did you do to get Draco Malfoy to give you that?" asked Louis curiously as the entire family turned to face Al. Al's face was so plainly pained that i couldn't help but break into a wide grin.

"Well?"

"Lets hear it twerp."

Al was fidgeting abstractly with the wrapping paper when he launched into his explanation. He was suddenly the shy little boy i knew from the ministry.

"Come on Al."

"I mean... We were just talking in Mr. Malfoy's study. It happened right after I gave him his christmas present."

"And?"

"Well he found out that I loved potions when I mentioned how rare a first edition copy of that tome was-"

"So he just gave it to you like that?"

"Shhh James. Don't interrupt your brother."

"I mean I was sort of just admiring it… when I may have overzealously jumped into some of the theory that is rumored to be written only in the first editions…"

"Leave it to Al!" yowled Teddy, laughing hysterically as Al turned pink.

"Scorpius. You must tell your father that while we are flattered, we could never accept..." Ginny Potter managed before I raised my hand to stop her. Ginny Weasley is absolutely stunning I thought watching her. Not unnaturally so like her niece Victoire but more like Mother, she could still model if she wanted to. Merlin If they had a problem with father's gift they were never going to let Al have either of mine. I'd have to make sure I gave them to him in private.

"I am very sorry to interrupt Mrs. Potter but Father told me last night that you might try to return this gift the moment you realized its worth. Father knew Albus wanted his own gift to him kept secret but told me that there was no other way to explain why he felt justified in giving away something so precious in return." Father was right to give Al the book. I would have showered Al with whatever he wanted for the remainder of his life.

"I am sorry, all I can say…" I turned smiling at the twit. "… Is that Father showed me Al's gift and approved of me sharing at least this." I said pulling the book out of Hermione Granger's pilfering hands and returning it to Al.

"Neither that book nor my own presents can cover one one hundredth the personal value of Albus's gift to us. I can honestly say I would have traded half the seven hundred first editions as rare as that in our collection just to have what Albus gave him and the other half just to receive the letter Albus wrote. I have never seen my Father cry in my life. I wasn't sure he was capable of it quite frankly, well it was more of a glisten." Silence filled the room as everybody turned to look back at Al. I was quite honestly frightened that Father would find out about this.

"Well since i'm a Ravenclaw at heart, i'd have had all the books transcribed first of course. Its funny thats all I seem to remember, father must have used a memory charm on me because I seem to be missing several hours after that."

For some reason Hermione, Ginny and Harry looked at each other knowingly but the moment was lost as they remembered what I had just said about the gift.

I don't know why I feel so free around Al or his family I just seem to blurt things out like I do with father sometimes. I have for years cultivated my Grandfather's idea of a healthily pure-blooded Slytherin. Sometimes I forget that that is not really me. Although it could have just been Al.

"Must have been some letter huh Albus." shot George after a prolonged silence.

"Must have been?" Hermione spat sarcastically in her disbelief. "What did you give to_ that man_ that would make him cry?" I didn't like the way she spat 'that man' but thought better of commenting.

"Um, well... about the crying bit. Best never to repeat that if you want to see me alive again. I'm certain thats what he used the memory charm for."

It was strange to think father had altered my memory for something so trivial. "Your family seems to have a very unusual effect on us Malfoys." I turned from Harry who was looking at his son, to Al who was blushing from all the attention. James merely huffed.

"So twerp, spill. Whad'ya get my cos?" asked Teddy.

"I don't want to say!"

"Alright! Alright! Hold on! If brilliant Al over here has honestly gotten that good at gift giving, then lets all let him give us ours!" Louis shouted drawing attention away from the gift. Rose mercifully cheered her agreement which seemed to settle the issue for the tipsy adults.

"AWW but now all I want to do is sit and read this amazing book!" Al squeaked

"READ IT? That thing belongs behind glass." murmured Molly sr. a little faintly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)◊(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I had to admit that Albus was amazing at gift giving. True to his grandmother's word, Al had enchanted or made almost everything himself, and each item seemed to be just what the intended recipient wanted most.

To me it reflected his deep and abiding compassion. Al had an enormous reservoir of feeling. Grandfather would have called it weakness but to me it was simply extraordinary.

The gifts ranged from complex to simple, colorful to dull, childish to sentimental.

To Al's uncle George went a potion that caused a random eruptions of colored fireworks, sparks, and bubbles from whatever its drinker touched. Further inspection revealed that the drinker glowed like giant gloom worms in the dark. George had immediately launched into details for its sale at his famous chain of joke shops when his nephew Lou knocked him unceremoniously aside to get to Al.

To the veelish boy went a silver mirror which told anybody else who used it that they were hideous, but would whisper sweet compliments in French whenever Louis looked into it himself. Fleur giggled when her eldest received a profanity laced string of insults for testing it.

To Fleur, Domi and a red-faced Victoire went a single spectacular midnight-blossom. Each was of a different color and shape which Al had enchanted to never grow old. His aunt Hermione was so visibly stunned that she tried to steal Al away to discuss the spellwork.

Al explained that like the flowers, Fleur and her girls were exotic and that no matter how much the three of them aged they would always stay as beautiful to him as the ageless blooms. He received a million kisses at that.

Rosie merely rolled her eyes while Ginny nudged Harry suggestively, eliciting a sly smile from him when she'd whispered into his ear. I could have sworn I heard "Smoother than you were at that age."

To his grandmother Molly he gave an enormous kiss. 'What do you get the scariest which in the entire world?' Albus had asked jokingly.

She ended up with a sweater he had knitted. I reasoned it must have been a routine of hers since everyone wore similar pieces. Al's sweater, however, was enchanted to yell obscenities at all the Weasley boys if or… rather _when_ they did something stupid.

Albus explained that that way, she wouldn't tire her voice. She had called him a cheeky devil but hugged him to the point of bursting.

Teddy received a draft of a Defense Against the Dark Arts textbook that his birth father had written but never published. The manuscript had been tracked down while 'slithering off' during the night as Al quoted. The pages had been penned by Remus Lupin's own hand and had made Teddy's eyes water. He crossed the room pulling Albus into a fierce hug.

To Ron went an elaborate chess set that was nearly impossible to beat and was, according to Hermione, 'extra barbaric'. To Hermione herself went a musty old thesis paper. 'A Treatise on the Magical Bindings of The House Elf'.

Minister Granger was ecstatic. She said 'why wait for approval', she'd accidentally use the theory to untether the bindings on all house elves and feign ignorance later. She thanked Albus with a kiss and called him the smartest wizard of his generation, despite him being a 'little shit'.

Albus's gift to his aunt Angelina was a modified rememberall made deliberately to warn her if her children or husband were about to pull a prank in the house. Al apologized that he couldn't get it to work exactly how he intended since the device gave only enough warning to let you know you'd already fallen prey to a prank. His aunt said since most of the time she wasn't even aware that she had been made a victim, she would cherish the gift as an enormous time saver.

Roxanne and Fred were each given a toy wand that he assured his aunt, only worked on the siblings and would never go off in the house. He said it would shoot ink that only stuck to the skin of the other. The furniture and clothes were safe if the wands malfunctioned. Both trouble makers ran out of the house immediately to test them.

To his grandfather, Albus gave a real iPhone, the use of which he had difficulty explaining.

To Rosie he gave an enormous book of "Ravenclaw Factoids" which he had bought from Diagon Alley. It would shrink down in size and was spelled by _BarlestinBarnum,_ its designers, to randomly shell out a fun fact when you were bored. Al added that the facts would increase in complexity as the years went by and would eventually require you to solve a riddle beforehand.

Hugo was gifted a series of interlinked metal rings. A puzzle that Al had invented for the genius and that he promised would take him years to solve. He told Hugo that while he appreciated that the puzzle as a journey, would satisfy his cousin there was an added surprise if he could actually ever figure it out.

I learned from Louis that there was a longstanding tradition between his father Bill and Al. Since he was seven Al had promised that before he left Hogwarts he would invent a potion that would be able to remove scars left by dark magic. Everyone agreed however that even with the rakish scars Bill was still handsome enough for his exotic wife.

"Alright! NOW ON TO IMMEDIATE FAMILY" Al bellowed turning to his parents and siblings.

"Teddy normally you'd have been in this category but you seemed magically glued to Vicky's face lately sooo I guess… James lets go you insufferable grouch. Outside." Albus said sighing.

"Not that you deserve anything mind you. I just love you too much to leave you out." He finished holding the door for his circus of a family to file out into the surrounding fields. Once they were all outside Al grabbed the gift which was resting propped against an ancient elder tree.

"Here you go you twit." Al said handing him what was obviously a broom wrapped in brown parcel paper.

"NO WAY AL. DON'T MESS WITH ME." James said eying the package suspiciously.

"Ok, fine I'm sure Scor would much prefer…" Al began turning towards me before James violently snatched the broom from him. A shadow fell across James's face when he'd ripped off the packaging.

"This is the first broom from the rumored new _Phantom_ series… Al this must have cost you a fortune." James whispered staring from the broom to Al.

"Well mom got me a discount obviously. I wouldn't willingly spend that much on you of all people, you tro-" Al started before James pulled him into a violent hug.

"Where's lils?" Al cried as James released him.

"HERE! I'm HERE! AM I NEXT?" lily screamed excitedly.

"To the sweetest most beautiful girl I know, and my favorite witch in the whole world." Al pulled out an elaborate silver bracelet attaching it to his sister's slender wrist in a single swift motion. It had several links along its length which each held an oddly shaped charm.

"What does it do?"

"Well Lils. If you are ever alone or afraid the silver charm will glow, filling you with courage and thoughts of home. If you are ever in danger it will glow white hot and call out to warn me… see I have a bracelet too." He paused, showing her his own band. "See this? Any time this pink one glows, it means I'm thinking of you and that I love you."

She looked up at him for a moment before returning her gaze to the glowing pink charm. She broke into tears and hugged Albus so tight that he looked like he might suffocate.

"Lils its ok I'm right here." Al said hugging her back with a smile.

"I love you so much Allie."

They _all_ leak so profusely I mused humorously to myself.

"What are the other charms for Al?" I asked curiously, looking at the oddly shapes objects. All the spellwork on the gifts were outrageously complex, which had my curiosity peaked about those charms.

"Oh well they should pretty much be glowing all the time. Aunt Hermione had to help me with these spells. The yellow one is James, the red one is Mom, the black one is Teddy, the orange one is Dad and the green one is me. If they are glowing strongly then we are safe and sound." Al finished.

"That is so cool Al!" Cried Rose who was obviously impressed by the spellwork. I had to admit i couldn't have created them.

"Yeah but Al since I'm guessing the pink one on yours is linked to Lily, whats that bluish purple one?" I asked pointing to his wrist.

"Oh… um … well … that one… was well...You... actually." He finished lightly flushed, fingering the sapphire moon shaped charm.

"Oh…" I returned emptily, not knowing how else to respond. I could feel my cheeks starting to warm as the Weasley's all turned to look at the two of us curiously. That Al would count me close enough to wear me on his wrist…

"Awww! Are you like family now too?" squeaked Lily coming over to hug me tightly.

"A Malfoy and a Potter best friends huh? Harry do you suppose the world is coming to an end?" Teddy asked clapping Harry on the back.

"Mom, Dad. You enjoyed your presents right?" Al asked trying to shift attention away from me and the bracelets.

"Of course. That was beyond sweet Albus. Wasn't it Harry?"

"It was certainly that. Now who's left then?"

* * *

Ok so heres one of the longest chapters to date. The countdown begins towards crisis. If you think this chapter is too choppy, let me know and i can rework it. PM me if you would like to assist Mattie in Beta reading. Hope everyone is having a nice summer.


End file.
